


Droit du seigneur 初夜权 (上篇）

by yayoitree



Series: Droit du seigneur 初夜权 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayoitree/pseuds/yayoitree
Summary: 欧洲中世纪AU, 作死领主盾 x 双性美人农民詹，有少量桃包&柯王子。看完牛叔说电影之后对初夜权的另类说法的产物：黑暗时期的欧洲，由于迷信、传染病、女巫等等问题，女性私处的血液被普遍认为是不洁、并会为人带来厄运的，会让人折寿。因此当时的人们认为之后身份高贵的人，比如领主、僧侣等，才能为女性执行这种"破处”的仪式。当时的初夜权与其说是权利，不如说是义务。在当时，如果农民想要领主去执行这种义务，还要带上丰厚的礼物和农产品去恳求领主。加上中世纪欧洲的卫生条件差、农村生活水平低落等等，领主通常是非常不愿意去履行这种义务的，往往收了礼物就赶人家回家。本文关于初夜权的设定就是建立在上述这种另类的初夜权之上，希望能带给你不一样的观感 φ(>ω<*)**shirley02200059与疯狗不得进入**
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Droit du seigneur 初夜权 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> \- 一言难尽的狗血恶俗文，各种烂梗  
> \- 女装车  
> \- 盾詹的强制情节  
> \- 少量路人猥琐詹情节（没有得手）  
> \- 依然对佩吉不友好  
> \- 人物严重OOC

< 1 >

初春四月的农郊风光正是最好。温暖的阳光照耀着大地，田地里刚刚种上的小麦苗迎风摆动，就像在一望无际的田园里翻起绿色的波浪，一片碧绿的海洋中点缀着朴实淳厚的小农庄，围栏里放养着牛羊，路边盛开着不知名的各色野花，斑斓的彩蝶悠闲地飞舞。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯深深地吸进了一口郊外混杂着泥土和草木的新鲜空气，努力想平复他雀跃激动的心情。七年了，他终于又可以见到令他魂牵梦萦、辗转难眠的那个人了。只要一想起他那双灵动的绿眼睛和苹果般的脸颊，新继位的领主大人嘴边就会浮现出甜蜜的笑容。史蒂夫想念他已经想念得快要发疯，在王都的每一天他都靠画着记忆中的他的肖像度日，恨不得能长出一双翅膀飞回他的身边。但当他今天终于如愿以偿回到了这里，他有开始有些胆怯，如果对方已经忘记了自己怎么办？或者，如果他已经不像以前那么喜欢自己怎么办？

这里的一切景色对于史蒂夫来说都是非常熟悉： 灰色磨坊旁边一排的樱桃树、果园后面白色的小教堂、不远处河流里的哗哗作响的水车...... 毕竟他曾在这个巴尔道夫 （Bardolf） 村里度过了他幼年的全部时光。七年的时光对这片土地并没有产生太大的改变，但是对成长中的少年可不是同，他自己经过七年的时间，也是从一个羸弱的病重少年，变成了今天这样高大健壮的青年。也不知道那个人现在变成了什么样子......不过，不管他变成了什么样子，也不能改变他对他的爱。

在史蒂夫年幼病弱的岁月里，他是史蒂夫生命中除了母亲之外唯一的温暖和依恋，并且是在母亲去世后，他唯一可以称得上是“家”的归宿。他的双手总能擦干他的泪水，给他充满爱的拥抱，拉着他单薄瘦弱的手引领他走向前方。

史蒂夫已经能看到那一座米黄色尖角房顶的农庄了，他的心跳得越来越快。他坐在高大的白马上眺目四看，在宽广的小麦田里，果然看到了一个健壮的年轻农夫正在赶着耕牛用沉重的犁翻地，他棕色的卷发被汗水打湿，浑身都是泥泞，但是看在史蒂夫的眼中，这简直就是比拉斐尔的《拉芙娜·莉娜》还要美丽动人的画面。

史蒂夫觉得全身的血液都冲到了头顶，喜悦瞬间充满了他的胸膛，他不顾一切地大声地喊出了那个七年间他在孤身一人的时候无数次在舌尖翻滚的名字。

“巴基——！！”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

詹姆斯·巴恩斯在天还蒙蒙亮的就起床，母亲温妮和妹妹蕾贝卡正在准备早餐。他先去牛棚里从奶量最足的那只红白花牛身上挤出一大罐牛奶，再去鸡舍里捡鸡蛋， 然后把鸡食料倒进槽里。做完了一切，他一只手提着3加仑的牛奶（约11公斤），一只手挽着装了100多个鸡蛋的篮子，回到了家中把东西都交给蕾贝卡，这时候父亲乔治也刚刚给菜园的菜浇完水回来，一家人四口坐在餐桌上祈祷，然后才开始享用他们简单但是新鲜可口的早餐。

农村的生活既单纯又忙碌，吃完早餐后一家人就各自开始了一天的工作：母亲打扫鸡舍畜棚，妹妹做家务、煮食和女红，父亲带着狗和牛羊去山上放牧，年轻又力壮詹姆斯则是负责田里的所有的工作，包括翻地、播种、引水、施肥，每当他把一天的工作做得差不多了，太阳也就下山了。

在位于罗杰斯领地里的巴尔道夫村里，每天的日子就是这么单调寻常，最大的事可能就是谁家和谁家因为争夺放牧的草地发生争执，或者谁家的女儿要嫁去富裕的镇上。詹姆斯从小到大就生长在这里，一辈子去过最远的地方就是和父亲把农产品运送到安纳西镇上【注1】贩卖，他也喜欢这样平静但是充实的生活，除了内心深处埋藏着情窦初开时那一段青涩无果的恋情的遗憾外，他对自己平凡无奇的一生并无任何埋怨或者抱负。

今天的詹姆斯也像往常一样，趁着早晨太阳还不是很毒，就赶着耕牛开始犁地。巴恩斯家的年轻健壮的男丁就只有他一个，他更要努力勤奋地工作，不让自己的父母妹妹吃苦。他专心致志地在田里干活，也不知道干了多久，太阳也越来越猛烈了，他抹了一把渗进眼中的汗水，准备休息一会等太阳快下山的时候再继续。

就在这个时候，詹姆斯突然听到了一个他很久很久都没有听过的名字，那是某个人对他独有的称呼，自从那个人七年前离开了巴尔道夫村，就再也没有人这样叫过他了。他怀疑自己是不是听错了，他抬起头向着声音的方向望去，然后他就被他眼前的景象惊得目瞪口呆。

在田边的道路上，正停着一支由几十名骑士和仆从组成的队伍，骑士插在马鞍上的旗帜和马车的标志都是红底蓝边的金狮花纹，正是领主罗杰斯家族的家徽，这是领主或者领主的家臣出行的标志！

詹姆斯立刻没有空去纠结刚刚的那一声“巴基”是不是他听错，对于他这种普通的农夫来说，无论是领主还是领主的家臣都是他不能接近也不可怠慢的高高在上的人物。在过去的几年里，领主的家臣也不过每年来村子里一两次，目的也不过是公布新的税收或者领地的新政策。而领主大概就只是为了避暑而路过村子两三次而已。

詹姆斯立刻整理了一下自己的头发和衣服，准备去迎接贵人。然而就在此时，更让他吃惊的事情发生了。在被一群骑士和仆从所簇拥的中间，一个金发碧眼的高大英俊青年，竟然翻身下马，双脚踏过一片泥泞但是小心地避开田里的幼苗，向他直直奔来。他身后的骑士和侍从们也纷纷下马下车。

詹姆斯胆战心惊地向四周看了一圈，确定周围除了他和老耕牛之外再没有别的活物了。这个金发骑士肯定是冲着自己来的。天啊，难道他犯了什么事吗？这些人是来抓他的吗？他只是一个寻常的老实巴交的农夫，连邻居种的葡萄都没有偷摘过一个，领主的贵人们来找他麻烦干什么呢？

詹姆斯虽然不知道发生什么事，但是对王权的畏惧还是让他立刻跪了下来，只求自己没有在无意中做了什么出格的事惹怒了贵族老爷。

当他的膝盖刚接触到地面的时候，他就被一个强硬的力气给拉了起来——金发的骑士已经像飞一般地跑到了他的面前。他还没来得及理解眼前发生的事，他就被一个温暖有力的双手抱了个满怀。詹姆斯从来没有被人这么用力地拥抱过，对方好像想把他揉入自己的身体一般。

他满身的泥泞和汗水在这个拥抱中沾满了金发骑士一身干净华丽的骑装，他正在担心自己卖了家里的两头利木赞牛也可能赔不起贵族老爷的这身精贵的衣服时，金发骑士颤抖却喜悦的声音传来：“噢！巴基，巴基，我终于见到你了！天啊！你不知道我有多想念你！”

这一声声的“巴基”仿佛开启了詹姆斯内心深处被他小心翼翼、珍重万千收藏起来的记忆宝箱，那些他这些年来连不忍心、不舍得触碰的甜蜜的、美好的回忆就像泛滥的罗纳河河水，一下席卷了他的脑海。

除了那个人，再也没有人会这样用一个这么可爱带有含义的昵称来叫他。他不敢相信眼前高大英俊的贵族老爷和那个病恹恹的小豆芽菜有任何关系，但几乎是在本能的反应下，他叫出了那个人的名字。

“小史蒂薇？”

注1： 安纳西是现实中法国的一个小镇，本文在构思中也是参考中世纪法国的生活和社会，之后的各种地名也大部分取自法国，就不一一注明了。不过因为作者太懒不想查太多资料，请大家把本文当做是发生一个架空的时间和地点的故事。


	2. Chapter 2

< 2 >

把詹姆斯抱在怀里的时候，史蒂夫的心愉快地就像要飞到云端，等到詹姆斯叫出了“小史蒂薇”后，史蒂夫高兴得觉得呼吸都要有困难了。巴基没有忘记他，他还记得这个他专属的昵称！

“噢，巴基，是我，是我！”史蒂夫激动地大喊，他稍稍松开了他的怀抱，让詹姆斯可以看到他的脸。“我回来了，巴基！”

詹姆斯那双原本伶俐动人的绿眼睛现在充满了困惑和难以置信，眼前这个比自己还要高大的俊美无比的贵族，竟然自称是小史蒂薇——他童年和少年时期最好的朋友、最喜欢的人！可是.......他的小史蒂薇明明应该是矮小瘦弱和满身病痛的平民，眼前的人除了那一头明亮的金发和那双深邃的蓝眼睛之外，和他的小史蒂薇没有半点相似之处。

哦，不，他看着他的眼神，那么热烈而专注，就好像在看着他的整个世界...... 这，确实是小史蒂薇看着他的眼神！

“真的、真的是你吗？小史蒂薇？”詹姆斯再也无法纠结对方贵族的身份了，他微微挣开对方的拥抱，伸出手触摸对方的身体，触碰所及的都是坚硬结实的肌肉，真不知道分开的这七年史蒂夫都经历了什么，但是看着这样健康强壮的史蒂夫，他的心里只有开心喜悦。“天啊，你、你变了好多，你竟然比我还高了...... 我不敢相信竟然能再见到你！这、这简直就像在做梦！”

史蒂夫对着他露出了高兴到极点的笑容，他的双臂还是环抱着詹姆斯，他简直想一辈子也不放开他。詹姆斯在他身上触摸的双手让他非常舒服，让他回想起年幼时自己生病，詹姆斯也是这样小心翼翼地抚摸他，照顾他，那是他病痛中最好的良药，只要詹姆斯陪在他身边，多大的痛苦都会消失得无影无踪。

“巴基，我才像是在做梦。你不知道在这七年中我多少次梦到见到你的场景。你的头发怎么留长了？真好看！”史蒂夫微微低下头，把额头贴在詹姆斯的额头上，这是他们少年时期经常做的亲密举动，有时是为史蒂夫测试体温，有时是在分享两人之间的小秘密，有时只是纯粹为了亲近对方...... 只不过在以前都是詹姆斯低下头贴上他的额头，他第一次尝试这样做，感觉实在太棒了！

詹姆斯一下就像变成了被摸到下巴的猫，他半眯着眼睛，勾起嘴角，他的双臂也环抱住了史蒂夫的肩膀。

“阁下！罗杰斯阁下！”史蒂夫听到他的骑士和侍从们在呼叫他的声音，他一点也不想理会，这个世界上再没有比拥抱詹姆斯更重要的事情了。

然而事与愿违，听到了这些呼声的詹姆斯突然全身僵硬，他猛地挣脱了史蒂夫的怀抱，向后退了几步，惊慌失措地看着史蒂夫和奔跑而来的众人。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，转头呵斥说：“谁让你们下来的！你们把巴基的地都踩坏了！”

詹姆斯眼睁睁地看着那些一直被村民们跪拜迎接的骑士们，在史蒂夫的呵斥下一个个犹如灰头土脸的老鼠，一边不断地鞠躬致歉，一边小心翼翼地往后退。

“都给我脱了靴子从田边绕回去！不准踩伤幼苗！”史蒂夫还嫌不够，严厉地发号施令。只见那些原本雄赳赳气昂昂的骑士们真的一个个弯腰把马靴脱下，然后以一个滑稽到不行的踮脚尖的姿势避开所有幼苗，像做错事的小孩一样在田边站了一排。他们洁白的丝袜上沾满了泥泞和肥料，但是却一句分辨的话也不敢说。

这样的场景如果发生在其他时候，肯定会很好笑，但是詹姆斯却一点也笑不出来。他是一个淳朴没见过什么世面的农夫，但他可一点也不蠢，他不会天真地以为这是恶作剧或者是玩笑。这些骑士们对着史蒂夫这么毕恭毕敬，肯定是因为史蒂夫的身份远高于他们，再加上他刚刚听到的“罗杰斯大人”这个称呼，詹姆斯的脸刷的一下就白了。

“小史蒂薇，你、你是...... 领主大人的子侄吗？”詹姆斯艰难地咽了一口唾液才问，心中暗暗祈祷史蒂夫的身份并没有那么高贵，最好只是领主大人的远亲之类。

“嘿，巴克，别担心，”史蒂夫看着詹姆斯苍白的脸，立刻心痛不已。詹姆斯会这么害怕也是正常，他就是作为一名平民长大，他知道贵族们是怎么欺压和轻视平民的，就连他自己在得知他其实是罗杰斯领主的私生子时，也曾厌恶过自己身上流着的贵族血脉。“我还是你的小史蒂薇，无论我的身份是什么，我对你都是永远不会改变。”

史蒂夫说完，向前踏了一步，拉住詹姆斯的手，用指腹温柔地摩挲他粗糙的手背，想要抚平他的忧虑。

詹姆斯没有抽回手，他紧抿着嘴唇固执地等史蒂夫回答他的问题。史蒂夫叹了一口气，他们相处的大部分时间都是年长一岁的詹姆斯谦让和包容他，但是他知道只要詹姆斯稍微硬着心肠不退让，那最后投降的肯定是他自己。

“巴克，你听我说。”史蒂夫本来也无意瞒着詹姆斯，他紧了紧握着他的双手，好像怕他会厌恶得甩开。“我...... 是老罗杰斯领主的小儿子，我的兄长去年出了意外，父亲从那时候开始就卧病在床，直到不久之前，他把领地和爵位都传授给我，然后去海边的别庄养病。所以，我现在是罗杰斯家族的族长。”

詹姆斯在听到史蒂夫是老罗杰斯领主的小儿子的时候就下意识地要把手抽回来，但是史蒂夫有先见之明地牢牢抓住了他。詹姆斯只能任由史蒂夫握着他的双手，惊讶万分地听完一起玩泥巴长大的童年好友突然变成了高贵的领主大人这个仿佛天方夜谭一般的故事。

“所以，史...... 阁下，您是我们的领主了？”过了好久，詹姆斯才颤抖地问。他不知道他一个平民和领主大人这样握着手是否会受到惩罚，但是领主大人一直不肯放手，他也不敢用力去挣脱，这样只会是对领主大人更为不敬。

“天啊，巴基，不要这样叫我。”史蒂夫难受地摇了摇头，詹姆斯叫他“阁下”的语气让他觉得就像是被人在胸口狠狠打了一拳。“你是我最好的朋友，你永远不需要对我使用尊称。继续叫我小史蒂薇好吗？我的巴克？”

在听到“我的巴克”的时候，詹姆斯的脸明显地泛红了，他甚至有些羞涩地低下头。“这、这可不行......”他踯躅了半晌才开口：“我们身份不一样了。平民是不可以直呼贵族的名字的...... ”

“可是，巴克......”史蒂夫想要坚持，但是巴基坚定地摇着头。

“罗杰斯大人，我年幼的时候不知道您的身份，对您多有不敬，恳请您宽恕。”詹姆斯低下头，不敢去看史蒂夫的脸色。“您现在还能顾念着过去的时光，来看我一眼，我已经非常满足和无比荣幸了。以后...... 请您不需要这样亲密地对我，我们的身份相差太远...... 您对我这样的平民亲近，会损坏您作为领主的威严的。”

“噢！巴基！求求你不要说这样的话！”史蒂夫焦急了起来，他踏前一步想要再次拥抱詹姆斯，好好安抚他，但是他一松手，詹姆斯就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往后避开，看样子，如果史蒂夫再想接近他，他就要惊惶地下跪了。史蒂夫当然不能忍心去逼迫詹姆斯，他只能用他悲伤的蓝眼睛定定地注视着他，祈求他会心软，在他深情的注视下，詹姆斯咬住了下唇，绿眼睛里仿佛有水光在闪动。但是正如史蒂夫一向的认知，詹姆斯如果认定了一件死理是不会改变的，最后投降的终究会是他。

“好吧，巴基......”年轻的新领主终究无法勉强这个他最珍惜的人，他只能哀伤地叹了口气，说：“这种事确实太突然了，你一时接受不了我能理解。但是请给我一些时间，让我证明给你看，我还是原来的我，我们还可以是好朋友的，好吗？”

“大人，您不需要这样......”詹姆斯的声音充满了苦涩。

“不，巴基，我坚持。”史蒂夫摇摇头，慢慢地靠近詹姆斯，伸手搭在他的肩上。詹姆斯的身体僵了一下，但是好歹是没有躲开。“先不要马上拒绝我，可以吗？我会给你时间重新接受现在的我，你慢慢来，不要着急，我会一直等着你准备好的那一天的。”

“史蒂......”史蒂夫说得是那么地动容，他的眼神是那么地真诚，詹姆斯被他的话感动，差一点就又叫出了他的名字，他急忙咬住自己的舌尖，还是把话咽了下去。

史蒂夫当然听到了詹姆斯差点说出口的名字，不由松了一口气，看来詹姆斯并不是真的对他绝情。既然决定给他时间去适应自己新的身份，他就会循序渐进，詹姆斯值得他所有的耐心和时间。

“就这么说定了，巴基。”史蒂夫尽量让自己的语气显得轻松自然，他的手在詹姆斯的肩膀上留恋地捏了捏才松开。“我也好久没有看到巴恩斯先生夫人和蕾贝卡了。我带来了好多礼物给你们，你总不能连我的礼物都不肯收吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

< 3 >

年轻的新任领主到访对这个平静的小村庄来说本来就已经是一件天大的事了，更何况新任的领主竟然是七年前曾住在这里的一户平民的孩子！这个消息就像长了翅膀一样立刻传遍了整条村庄。

村民们都依稀记得那户叫做拜恩的人家是一对相依为命的母子，两母子都长得一副好相貌，但是却都是体弱多病，连自己的田地也没有，据说是靠着有钱的亲戚资助生活。在那个长得像棵瘦弱的小豆芽菜的男孩子13岁的时候，美丽柔弱的拜恩夫人就去世了，小男孩虽然有着亲戚资助的生活费用，但是一个小孩子独自生活仍然艰难，如果不是靠邻居巴恩斯家的照顾，估计这个小男孩也活不到了多久。而在七年前的一天，这个小男孩也被城里的亲戚接走，随着岁月的流逝，村民们也渐渐淡忘了这如昙花一现的两母子。

谁想到这个小男孩在几年后竟然作为新领主又回到了巴尔道夫村？现在回想起来，拜恩家的这对母子确实处处透露着和乡村的格格不入，估计这位漂亮迷人的母亲就是领主的情妇，而小男孩则是领主的私生子。后来也不知道走了什么大运，竟然挤掉了正妻所生的长子，成为了领主的继承人。

猜测归猜测，既然曾经的史蒂夫·拜恩，变成了史蒂夫·罗杰斯重新驾临村庄，大家也只能卑躬屈膝地迎接。再看到罗杰斯阁下为巴恩斯一家准备的整整一车的礼物时，所有人也只有羡慕和悔恨的份了，人人表面上对这些华贵的礼物啧啧称奇，心里却是扼腕兴叹，为什么当初自己没有去照顾那个无依无靠的男孩子。

巴恩斯先生和夫人在看到了高大英俊、气度不凡的史蒂夫时，两人都震惊地说不出话来。在他们想跪下迎接领主大人的时候，侍从们已经扶住他们不让他们下跪。当史蒂夫把给他们的礼物——华贵布料和丝绸、美酒、精致的器皿、贵重的饰物——让老实巴交的巴恩斯一家受宠若惊地几乎昏倒。史蒂夫本来想与詹姆斯再续旧情，可是看到他们全部诚惶诚恐的样子，也不好坚持留下来。反正自己已经把领地和罗杰斯家族掌握在手中，以后可以慢慢地重新打动詹姆斯。

临走的时候史蒂夫坚持不让巴恩斯先生和夫人送他，而是要求詹姆斯一个人送他去村口。詹姆斯理所当然地从命，他骑上了一名骑士牵过来马的，正想掉转马头出发，史蒂夫却一点预兆也没有地一把抓住马鞍，矫健地跃上马背，四平八稳地坐在了詹姆斯的身后。

“罗杰斯大人，你......” 詹姆斯被史蒂夫突如其来的动作的吓了一跳，差一点就要摔下马去，史蒂夫眼明手快地从背后圈住了他的腰，稳住了他的身体，然后根本不给詹姆斯抗议的机会，双脚一夹马镫，白马就向前小步跑了起来。

“大人，这样......不对......”詹姆斯脸开始发烫，史蒂夫不知道他身体的秘密，这种动作对史蒂夫来说可能没什么，但是对他来说可是难为情得要命！也不知道史蒂夫这七年是怎么锻炼身体的，竟然比常年干农活的他还要更壮一些，两个人以这样的姿势共乘一骑，他简直就像是被史蒂夫抱在怀里。

“有什么不对？”终于可以抱住詹姆斯让史蒂夫的心情变得非常好，连詹姆斯对他过度的尊敬也顾不上不悦了。“这里是罗杰斯领地，有谁能说我做得不对？”

詹姆斯一下无言以对。在贵族的封地里，领主就是绝对的至高无上的存在，领主说的话就是金科玉律，领主的行事是不容置疑，更别说只是和一个平民共乘一匹马而已。

看着詹姆斯说不出任何反驳的话，史蒂夫更加得意了，悄悄地把圈着詹姆斯的手收紧了一点，看到他没有抗拒，于是更加大胆地把头微微靠在他的肩上。他偷偷看着詹姆斯脑后扎起来的可爱的小揪揪和英俊得无法形容的侧脸，用尽自己的所有自制力才没有亲吻下去。他不能这么做，他虽然是这片土地地位最崇高的领主，他可以为所欲为，而且贵族中包养同性情人的也不在少数，但是那些都只是如同宠物一般的玩物，圣教是不允许同性成婚的。詹姆斯是巴恩斯家这一代唯一的男丁，他是一定会娶妻生子的。史蒂夫只能这样静静地看着他，默默地守护他，确保他的一生都平安喜乐。

“巴基，我知道今天的一切对你来说都太突然，你需要时间去适应。”史蒂夫在巴基的耳边说：“没关系，我会等你的。光是今天能见到你，和你这样坐在马上，我就已经很高兴了。”

詹姆斯垂着头一言不发，过了良久，也许因为马背上只有他们两个人，他才稍微松开了心里的拘束，轻声说：“我也是......我一直以为再也见不到你了。想不到现在不但能见到你，你还变得这么健康，这么强壮，还有这么多人照顾你、保护你，我真的不能再高兴了。”

史蒂夫大喜过望，詹姆斯的心里果然还是有他的。

“其他人对我都没有意义，我这次回来，只是希望我能照顾你和保护你，就像你以前对我做的那样。”

“我以前也没有做什么啊。”想到过去，詹姆斯的脸上终于露出了微笑。“那些都是微不足道的小事，你以前身体不好，又孤独，换着是谁都会想这么做的。”

“不，巴基，只有你这么做了。现在我是领主，所以才有这么多人奉承我、服侍我。但是当我是那个体弱多病、又瘦又穷的平民的时候，只有你喜欢我、对我好。”史蒂夫激动地说，他下意识地更加抱紧了詹姆斯。“只有你，巴基！你一直都是这么善良温柔，你对别人的好从来不放在心上，但是你必须知道，你对我而言是最特别、最无法取代的那个人！”

“我...... 我很高兴。可是，我们现在的身份差太远了，我们以后的生活也不会有什么交集。”詹姆斯用几乎是耳语的声音回答：“我会永远记得你对我的心意，这是我一生最珍贵的宝藏。你会是一个最好的领主，我会是你最忠诚的领民。这样就足够了。”

“噢！不！巴基！”史蒂夫焦急地抓住巴基的肩膀，把他半转了过来，让他不能再逃避他的目光。“这样不够！我不愿意！你可以来城堡里和我住在一起，我可以给你加封为骑士......”

“噗。”史蒂夫还没说完，詹姆斯就忍不住笑了，说：“我这样一个乡下的农夫，做了骑士不是要笑死人吗？”

“你如果不想做骑士，城堡里也有很多工作，我刚刚继任为领主，需要辅臣......”

詹姆斯像是看着一个闹脾气的小孩子一样，用包容的眼神看着史蒂夫，摇摇头说：“我连自己的名字都会写不全，去做领主的辅臣，简直就是不像话！”

城堡里当然还有别的詹姆斯能做的工作，但是他怎么舍得让他心爱的詹姆斯去当佣人、侍从这样的工作？眼看他们已经来到了村口，史蒂夫再也没有借口把詹姆斯留下，他不由着急了起来。

“你要是不愿意来城堡，那就由我过来看你好了。你总不能赶我走吧？”史蒂夫急切地说，然后他不给詹姆斯拒绝的机会，从自己的胸前取下了一枚贵重的宝石胸针，不由分说地放进詹姆斯的手里。“这是我的私人信物，上面除了有罗杰斯家族的家徽之外，还有我的名字的缩写 S.G. ......如果、我是说如果，有一天你突然想我了，就来城堡找我。这个信物表示你是我最信任、最重视的人，没有任何人可以阻拦你。”

“这么贵重的东西，我不能......”詹姆斯想推却这份过于贵重的礼物，但是史蒂夫用双手包裹着他的手，强硬地迫使他接受。

“巴基，你难道想告诉我，你一辈子也不会来找我吗？你就这么狠得下心吗？”史蒂夫用悲伤的蓝眼睛注视着詹姆斯，为了打动詹姆斯，他竟然羞耻地用上了还是小豆芽时向着詹姆斯撒娇的那一套，心里暗自祈求自己没有因为体型变大而失去可爱的优势。

幸好詹姆斯对史蒂夫的容忍度太高，史蒂夫一露出难过的表情，他就立刻心软了。他的手被史蒂夫温暖的大手包裹，手心里又握着代表了史蒂夫的完全信任的物品，拒绝的话再也说不出口。

“那我会珍惜它、好好保管它的。”最后，詹姆斯郑重地说。

史蒂夫终于如释重负地笑了，他柔声说：“别担心，就算弄丢了也没什么大不了的，我就再给你做一个新的信物，最重要的是你肯来看我。”

说到这里，他们的队伍已经走到了村庄入口。詹姆斯刚想下马，史蒂夫就比他早一步跳了下来，走到了马车前，侍从立刻为他打开马车门，放下脚踏请他上车。

“回去还有一段路程，你得骑马回去。”史蒂夫面露不舍，他多想带着詹姆斯回城堡，或者自己留下来，然而两者以目前来说都是不可能的。史蒂夫只能对詹姆斯挥了挥手，说：“我过几天就来看你，等我。”


	4. Chapter 4

< 4 >

詹姆斯没想到史蒂夫说的过几天就是两天之后。

史蒂夫离开后的两天，巴恩斯一家都处在一个难以置信、宛如做梦一样的状态中。谁能想到在几年前随手照顾过的孩子，现在竟然变成了手操他们生杀大权的领主呢？当然本分老实的巴恩斯一家也从来没有想过要持着对领主的一些小恩小惠得到什么好处，把领主的赏赐妥善的收藏好以后，每天还是像往常一样辛勤地劳动。不过因为领主表达出来的善意，让他们都喜上眉梢，至少由史蒂夫做这个领主，他们可以放心不会受到贵族们无缘无故的欺压或者剥削。

只除了詹姆斯一人例外。詹姆斯自从史蒂夫离开后，就处于一个明显情绪低落的心情中。虽然每天都是一大早爬起来干活，但是他却经常眉头深锁，有时候还会拄着锄头低声叹气。这实在是太不寻常了。要知道新任的领主是可是他的童年伙伴，领主大人对他们一家青眼有加，整整一车的贵重赏赐，连最后领主走的时候都要和他共乘一匹白马。

这样的恩宠和荣耀放在任何人身上都应该是做梦都会笑醒的事啊！为什么詹姆斯反而变得愁眉不展、唉声叹气呢？

村民们虽然感到疑惑不解，但是还来不及去旁敲侧击打听，领主大人就再一次造访了巴尔道夫村。

再次到来的领主大人穿着一套以黑色为主的英挺的马术装，只有翻领和袖口是红色，脖子上围着纯白的花边领结，在喉结的位置以一颗金黄色的火欧珀宝石领饰固定。他没有穿戴盔甲，腰间悬着银色的佩剑，脚上穿着一双漆黑笔挺的马靴。这一身装扮简直就像要去参加皇家的沙龙，会见美丽高贵的名门闺秀，而不是来乡下的农村郊游的。

高大英俊的领主穿着一身如开屏孔雀的装扮，前往这个小乡村，不出意外地再次吸引了所有村民的注意力。姑娘们看着这个俊朗犹如神祗的领主，一个个脸红心跳，但是由于身份实在相差得犹如云泥，她们连接近都不敢，心里又羡慕又嫉妒巴恩斯家的蕾贝卡，暗中猜测领主大人会不会念着旧情收了她当情人，毕竟蕾贝卡和她的哥哥詹姆斯一样，都是十里八村长得最标志漂亮的美人。

领主的身后依然跟着十多个保护他安全的骑士，但是由于这次没有带礼物和马车，因此队伍比上次要简单。这队人马不出意料之外地又来到了巴恩斯家的农庄前。

史蒂夫抓着缰绳的手被汗水弄得有点湿，他本来想再给詹姆斯一点时间消化这件事的，但是过了两天他就已经忍不住了。他已经等了七年才从王都回来，现在自己是领主，詹姆斯是自己的领民，他为什么要这么委屈自己，刻意压抑着感情不去见詹姆斯呢？就算他打算永远隐藏对詹姆斯的感情，做好了默默守护他一生的准备，但是能看看他，和他聊聊天也是好的。

史蒂夫在田地里看到了詹姆斯忙碌的身影，心中一喜，回头示意骑士们下马待命，自己就踏着轻快的脚步沿着田边跑向詹姆斯。

“巴基！”史蒂夫大喊，背对着他正在轮着锄头挖引水渠的詹姆斯立刻转过身来，在看到盛装打扮的领主大人的时候眼珠子都要掉出来了。

“大人，您怎么来这里了？天啊，这里很脏，小心您的靴子！”巴基看着兴冲冲跑过来的史蒂夫，惊慌失措地回答。他正在挖引水渠，小腿以下都泡在泥水里，周围都是烂泥和碎石，他真怕史蒂夫一个不小心要滑到摔进水渠里。

“我不是说了我过几天就来看你吗？”史蒂夫笑盈盈地说，因为体力劳动的关系，詹姆斯的穿着麻布短袖上衣和短裤，露出他肌肉线条流畅的手臂和小腿，汗水和泥水让布料紧紧贴在他的躯体上，史蒂夫不动声色地迅速在心里描绘了一遍他的身体曲线，决定回城堡以后就好好把这个景象画下来。“你在挖水渠吗？我来帮你！”说完就弯腰准备脱掉马靴。

“噢！老天啊！大人，您千万别！”詹姆斯急忙说，但是史蒂夫完全没当一回事，脱掉了一只靴子和白袜，正在脱第二只。詹姆斯只能手忙脚乱地从水渠里爬了上来，按住史蒂夫正准备卷起裤脚的手。“求您了，您可是领主，怎么能干这种粗活！”

“没有法律禁止领主亲自务农。”史蒂夫理直气壮地说，“西边公国有一些小领地的领主，没有肥沃的土地吸引佃农，要自己率领家臣耕地。”

“这根本不一样，大人您有的是领民耕作，不需要自己动手。”詹姆斯急了，没有注意到自己一直是抓着史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫当然乐见其成不去提醒他。

“我在几年前也是这巴尔道夫村长大的孩子，没有什么是我不能自己动手的。”史蒂夫笑着说，“田里的活还都是以前你教我的。”

“这...... 反正是不行！”詹姆斯拼命地摇头，拉着史蒂夫要把他带离这里，他知道如果自己继续要干活，史蒂夫就一定要帮忙，这样拉拉扯扯一天也不是办法。“我、我带您去山坡那边骑马好吗？山上现在的风景很好，您不嫌弃的话可以去散散心。”

和詹姆斯一起去山坡骑马、散心，史蒂夫立刻被说得动心，但是他也怕詹姆斯为了陪他耽误地里的活计，农夫们在春耕时期要做的工作很多，会影响他们接下来一整年的收成。

“我叫我的骑士给你挖水渠好吗？”史蒂夫已经穿好了鞋袜，拉着詹姆斯的手一起向田边走去。“他们人多，肯定能一天把水渠给你挖好，那就不耽误你的农活了。”

詹姆斯叹了一口气，虽然让骑士老爷们给他下地挖水渠也是他以前完全不敢想象的犯上之举，但是如果在领主自己下地挖水渠还是领主命令骑士下地挖水渠之间选择，两害取其轻，也只好默不作声地同意了。

史蒂夫看詹姆斯不在反对，大喜过望，把随行的骑士们都召唤过来，命令他们去巴恩斯家领取农具，然后在他回来之前把引水渠挖好。骑士们面面相觑，他们一个个都是中等或低等贵族的后裔，自然是从来没有干过农活。但是领主的命令是绝对的，而且挖水渠这种平民都能做的事情，又怎么能难得了他们这些上等人？骑士长立即恭敬地领命，然后带着骑士们去工作起来。

詹姆斯实在不想一群骑士气势汹汹地去他家要农具，他的母亲和妹妹肯定会吓得昏倒，连忙自己带着骑士们去农具仓库，给他们一人发了一个锄头或者铲子。詹姆斯把蕾贝卡给他准备的午餐篮子提上，想到多了史蒂夫一个人，又跑回家拿了不少东西。忙完了一切以后正想去马厩牵马，史蒂夫就已经骑着马过来，微笑着向他伸出了一只手。

也许是盛装打扮的史蒂夫确实英俊得过分，詹姆斯硬是没有抗住这个金光闪闪的笑容，鬼使神差地抓住了史蒂夫的手，被他一下拉上了马，像上次一样坐在了史蒂夫的前方。史蒂夫压下心中的狂喜，一夹马镫，高大的黑马就撒蹄子开始奔跑。

大黑马是史蒂夫从王都带回来的良驹，是克里斯陛下所赐，就算载着两个成年的高壮男子也依然奔跑如飞，詹姆斯今天没有扎头发，过肩的棕色卷发随着风拂过他的脸颊，史蒂夫的心中的爱意几乎要满溢而出，趁机收紧了双臂，让詹姆斯和他靠得更加亲近。

两人一骑一路到了山坡的小树林，史蒂夫拉住缰绳，让黑马缓步慢行。

“我记得前面有一片浆果丛，现在还在吗？”史蒂夫凑近詹姆斯说。“又香又甜，你以前总是摘回来给巴恩斯太太做果酱和挞（tart）。”

“嗯，你居然还记得。”詹姆斯笑了，可能是因为周围没有其他人，他对着史蒂夫放松了不少，连敬称都忘记了。“但是现在还不是浆果的季节，果子又酸又涩。不过前几天下过雨，我们可以去找找蘑菇，可能还有贵族老爷们喜欢的牛肝菌。”

“听起来真棒！”史蒂夫开心地说，詹姆斯对他的态度越发自然了，果然只要假以时日，他们就能回到以前的关系了。他有意哄詹姆斯高兴，继续说：“我在王都的几年，吃的东西都是加了不知道多少工序的成品，一点也不好吃！还是这里的食物又新鲜又美味。我刚刚看到你还带了午餐篮，是巴恩斯太太准备的吗？你等会一定要和我分享，我可是每天都在怀念巴恩斯太太的手艺！”

“一点也不好吃你还吃得这么高这么壮？”詹姆斯噗嗤一声笑了出来，史蒂夫马上知道自己是奉承过度了。

“不好吃归不好吃，但是每天大鱼大肉，身体就自然长高长壮了。”史蒂夫连忙解释说：“你不知道，我那时候陪伴当时还是王子的克里斯陛下读书，几乎每天都要在王宫吃饭，如果吃得太少，会惹人非议认为我不敬重王室。王宫的正式进餐都有8至12道菜，弄得我每顿饭都像填鸭一样拼命吃！”

“那你也实在是太辛苦了！”詹姆斯不禁伸手摸了摸史蒂夫圈住他的手臂，仿佛在安慰他。“你还那么小，就一个人在王都生活，还要去侍候王家的人。我做礼拜的时候一定要感谢天主让你能平安回来。”

史蒂夫的心里简直感动得无以复加，詹姆斯总是能从他的只字片语中听出他曾经遭遇的困难，并且会真正地心痛他、关怀他。在王都的七年，他确实是过得胆战心惊，如履薄冰，作为罗杰斯领主乡下的私生子，代替长子前往王宫作为领主效忠的的人质，每天都担心自己会不会做错什么事落得身首异处的下场。除了行事小心谨慎以外，还要尽自己最大的努力去学习，吸收知识和技能以求自保。最后在所有人大跌眼镜之中，他所侍奉的原本不被看好的克里斯王子，居然在手握大权的斯坦大公爵的全力支持下，击败了所有的兄弟，继任成为皇帝。他作为克里斯王子一派，在这其中当然也出过不少力，虽然他们取得了最后的胜利，但是当中波涛汹涌的危险、命悬一线的恐惧，只有亲身参与的人才能体会。

詹姆斯当然不会知晓争夺王位过程中的种种风险，但是他就是能从史蒂夫的话语中感觉出来，史蒂夫在王都的生活并不是人们想象中的那么风光优厚。所有的人都只能看到高大英俊的领主，羡慕和嫉妒他的地位和财富，但是从来不会想他是经过什么样的试炼和困难才得到现在的一切。只有詹姆斯的目光能看穿所有，看到在高贵华丽的外表之下，那个脆弱受伤的自己，并且打心底对他怜惜。

史蒂夫再一次深刻的认识到，这个世界上是不会有任何人比詹姆斯更懂他、更爱护他，也没有人比詹姆斯更值得他去爱。史蒂夫什么也没有说，只是把脸埋在了詹姆斯的肩膀。好像心有灵犀一般，詹姆斯没有任何的推拒，只是微微地侧过头，温柔地把脸贴着史蒂夫的脸侧。


	5. Chapter 5

< 5 >

“史蒂夫，你看！”詹姆斯指向前方，经过刚才短暂的温情交流，他已经自然而然地叫出了史蒂夫的名字。

只见在他们前方的向阳坡上，开满了一大片紫色白色粉红色的报春花，正随着微风轻轻地摇动，带来春天独有的生机勃勃的气息，连经常出入凡尔赛宫皇家花园、看惯了世间里最珍稀美丽鲜花的史蒂夫都不经露出了愉悦的笑容。

“我们在这里吃午饭好吗？”詹姆斯转过头问道。史蒂夫只要詹姆斯肯和他坐下来吃饭就已经欣喜若狂了，自然是詹姆斯说什么都只有连声应好的份。

史蒂夫先一步跳下马，以一个标准的骑士礼仪侧身，向詹姆斯伸出了右手。詹姆斯脸上一红，看着史蒂夫充满期待的蓝眼睛，他努力不让自己去思考让领主扶他下马是多么的惊世骇俗，反正周围没有别人，他把手放在了史蒂夫的手上。史蒂夫立刻眉飞色舞，右手握紧了詹姆斯的手，左手虚扶他的腰，把他稳稳当当地从马上扶了下来。

詹姆斯的脸都红透了，他曾经梦想过无数次和史蒂夫重遇后的场景，他一直以为会是由他来照顾体弱多病的史蒂夫，他从来没有想到过现实中却是高大健壮的史蒂夫像是对待金枝玉叶的贵族小姐一样小心翼翼地对待自己。

“你在王都里也经常这样扶贵族小姐们下马吗？很熟练嘛。”为了掩饰内心的不安，詹姆斯抽回了自己的手，用开玩笑的语气说：“你现在长得这样英俊，又这么知礼体贴，一定有很多贵族小姐喜欢你吧？”

“什么？贵族小姐？”史蒂夫楞了一下，随即笑了起来。“那些势利虚荣、趋炎附势的女人，连你的一个小指头都比不上，我怎么会搀扶她们？我以前是克里斯陛下的伴读，这些礼仪是和他一起学的，王子的礼仪导师，每天三个小时的训练，怎么都能练得很熟。”

“是这样的吗？”詹姆斯转过身背对着史蒂夫，他的脸都快烧起来了。史蒂夫老是说这种容易让他误会的话，史蒂夫又不知道他身体的秘密，两人的身份相差这么远，史蒂夫不可能对他抱有同样的感情......但是他却无法压抑在听到史蒂夫说这些话时内心的雀跃和高兴。史蒂夫还是重视他的，哪怕他们之间没有任何可能性，但是在史蒂夫迎娶能配得上的身份高贵的领主夫人之前，自己还是能偷偷地做一下梦吧？

“当然。她们的脑子里大概只装着宝石、裙子和束腰。”史蒂夫厌恶地撇了一下嘴角，伸手牵住詹姆斯的手，拉着他向花丛走去。“我刚去王都的时候，又瘦又弱，没有背景没有靠山，她们没有一个人拿正眼看过我，背地里还叫我瘦猴子。直到克里斯陛下得势后，她们就在一夜之间改变了态度，开始向我频频示好，邀请我出席沙龙和舞会。也就是她们那如同金鱼般大小的脑袋里，才会认为我会被她们那些愚笨的小伎俩迷惑。”

“这实在太过分了！她们竟敢这样对你！”詹姆斯立刻义愤填膺起来，就像在小时候每当有其他孩子取笑史蒂夫的病弱时，他就会马上生气地跳起来狠狠教训那些孩子们一样。“她们简直是太肤浅了，她们看不到你有一颗多么善良美好的内心，只看重外表和地位，这样的人当然不配得到你的尊重和喜欢。这些年来你一定受了很多委屈，我竟然没有陪在你身边。”

“你现在陪在我身边就够了。”

“我当然会陪着你，直到时间的尽头嘛，我们说好了的。”詹姆斯笑了笑：“你在城堡里如果闷了，就来找我，你有什么事情都可以和我聊，我们来山上散心，或者去湖边钓鱼，秋天还可以打猎。”

“巴基，你知道我不是这个意思。”史蒂夫紧握住詹姆斯的手，认真地说。“我希望你能搬来城堡，让我可以保护你。你不懂的东西可以慢慢学，你这么聪明，一定学得很快。”

“我现在很好，不需要别人的保护。”詹姆斯摇摇头，被史蒂夫抓住的手有些发烫，他不着痕迹地挣开。“我除了种田打猎什么也不会，城堡的生活不适合我，我也帮不了你。”

史蒂夫还想追上去再劝，他突然感到腿上被什么东西蹭过去，詹姆斯也一样，两人看向脚下。发现竟然是好几只的兔子正在不要命地奔跑，有几只还撞到了他们的腿上。他们向周围望去，原来是史蒂夫的黑马四处闲晃，竟然发现了一个兔子窝，它从来没有见过这种东西，就开始用前蹄刨了起来，结果把兔子们吓得四处逃窜。

“咳。”史蒂夫被打断了，只好岔开话题说：“可惜没有带猎犬，不然我们正好抓几只来加餐。”

“春天还是不要捕猎的好，”詹姆斯说：“我带了两个人的午餐，你要是还不够吃，山上好吃的东西还有很多。”

“对了，我还记得小时候我们春天常常来山上摘野芦笋呢，现在季节也正好！”史蒂夫的兴致来了，他真想重新回味和詹姆斯过去的点滴。“我还记得怎么找野芦笋，我去挖！马背上的行囊有野炊的用具【注2】，你来生火好吗？”

“都七年了，你真的还记得吗？”大概是想起了过去无忧无虑的时光，詹姆斯也露出了笑容。“挖回来的如果都是杂草你就要饿肚子了！”

“我当然记得，和你有关的一切事情我都不会忘记的。”史蒂夫认真地说。

“那你快去吧，如果有野莴苣也摘一些回来。”詹姆斯的心里因为史蒂夫的话泛起一丝开心的感觉，微笑着说：“我去打水和生火，你别逞强，就算找不到我也不会笑话你的。”

“肯定不会让我的巴基哥哥失望的。”史蒂夫笑着挥挥手，转身向树林跑去。

注2：这里并不是史蒂夫心机早有准备，骑士的行囊一般都会放火石、干粮、野外求生用品这些应付突发情况的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

< 6 >

这一顿午餐绝对是史蒂夫这七年里吃过最美味最满足的一顿饭，包括克里斯陛下继位时的国宴在内也不能相提并论。

詹姆斯用报春花和蒲公英的嫩叶加上黑醋拌了一个野菜沙拉，烫熟的鲜芦笋淋上煮融的奶酪和小番茄和鸡蛋做为开胃菜，主食是一个巨型法棍三明治，里面夹着巴恩斯自家制的蓝奶酪熏肉火腿，和史蒂夫摘回来的野莴苣，甜品是蕾贝卡刚刚烤好就被巴基抢去的玛德莲贝壳蛋糕（madeleine）。所有的食物都是当季的新鲜材料，大部分都是现摘现食，他们又是身处一片花海之中，简直就像是在品尝着整个春天的风味。

当然对史蒂夫而言，最重要的是原因是和他一起共进午餐的那个人，只要看着他俊俏秀美的面容，吃东西时鼓起的无比可爱的两腮，笑起来像弯月一样的绿眼睛，他就觉得心情愉快，胃口大增，就算要他吃下一整头羊也不在话下。

“史蒂夫，你真能吃啊！难怪能长这么壮！”詹姆斯看着史蒂夫风卷残云一般把所有的食物吃了个一干二净，惊叹地说：“你还饿吗？我刚刚看到有棵野苹果树，果子都熟了，我去给你摘点吧？”

“不，不用了，我很饱了。太好吃了，就忍不住吃多了点。”史蒂夫不好意思地说。

“我很高兴你喜欢吃。”詹姆斯看起来很愉快，太好了，史蒂夫还是他认识的那个史蒂夫，他刚刚还在担心史蒂夫已经看不上他们这些乡下的东西呢。

两人相视一笑，仿佛又回到了童年时亲密无间的时期。詹姆斯把餐具收回篮子里，表示要给史蒂夫挖蘑菇和野菜带回城堡，史蒂夫自然是求之不得，连声答应。

雨后的树林里很容易就找得到各种菌类，最常见的有小褐菇和平菇，在树荫里长得一丛又一丛。但是詹姆斯总觉得让史蒂夫带这么平民的食物回城堡不够好，一直往树木茂密的、土质肥沃的地方去寻找，最后真的让他找到了好几棵又肥又厚的牛肝菌。他迫不及待地挖出来，小心翼翼地用布包好，放进史蒂夫的行囊里。

牛肝菌深受贵族的喜爱，史蒂夫就算在王宫的晚宴中也经常能看到牛肝菌的出现，自然知道这些东西詹姆斯可以拿去市集上卖个好价钱，但是他却想也不想地全部留给了自己，心里是既感动又高兴。当然他是不会说出让詹姆斯把牛肝菌拿去市集上卖的话，这可是詹姆斯特意为他寻找、亲手从地里挖出来给他的东西，他怎么可能让其他人有享用这些蘑菇的荣幸？反正他现在贵为一地的领主，詹姆斯无论要什么他都会为他双手奉上，钱完全是不值一提的东西。

两人在山上消磨了大半日，采蘑菇挖野菜是件又有趣又充满惊喜的活动，他们一边四处搜寻，一边聊天谈笑，一直到他们把史蒂夫的行囊和巴基的午餐篮都装得满满当当，他们才意犹未尽地停了下来。詹姆斯看了一眼太阳的位置，开口说：“史蒂夫，我们得下山了，不然你在天黑之前可能回不去城堡。”

史蒂夫差点就说出自己可以留在巴恩斯家过夜的话了，但是他想到自己还带着一小队骑士，蕾贝卡又是一个未出嫁的少女，总不能给他们带来麻烦，只好点头同意，今天和詹姆斯相处得很愉快，他能感觉到詹姆斯开始重新接受他为朋友，他已经满意得不行了，再没有任何抱怨。

“我...... 今天真的好高兴。”在两人共乘一骑下山的路上，詹姆斯突然低声说：“我真没想到，还能和你再次这样相处，我好开心。”

“我也是，这是我七年多以来最高兴的一天了！”史蒂夫柔声说，借着拉缰绳的手把詹姆斯拥在怀里。“你要相信我，巴基，我对你是永远也不会改变的，你是我最好的朋友，我最信任最重视的人，不要因为我现在的身份而抗拒我，好吗？”

过了良久，詹姆斯才小声地嗯了一声。

黑马吃饱喝足后体力充沛，没多久就回到了巴恩斯家的农庄，詹姆斯离开了大半天，心里还是记挂这地里的活，从下了马就径直向着农田走去，史蒂夫亦步亦趋地跟了紧跟了上去。

“噢！老天啊！”詹姆斯看着田里的景象差点就要晕倒过去。只见原本被他打理得整整齐齐小麦田，像是被野猪碾过一样，到处都是一片凌乱；引水渠被挖得乱七八糟，有深有浅，有宽有窄，被挖出的土还甩得到处都是，把幼苗都埋住了。在田里的骑士们还自我感觉良好地在挥动着锄头和铲子努力挖掘。

“住手！全部都给我住手！”史蒂夫一把抱住捂着额头一脸痛苦的詹姆斯，大声呵斥着骑士们。骑士们看到领主回来了，立刻放下手里的农具，恭敬地行礼致敬，浑然不觉自己闯了祸。

“你们都在干什么！？”史蒂夫厉声问道。

“禀告大人。”骑士长擦干净脸上的汗水和泥水，谨慎地回答：“我们奉了您的命令在挖水渠。”

“你们这是挖水渠吗！？你们把巴基的地都毁了！”史蒂夫怒气冲冲地说，他怎么都没想到事情竟然会变成这样。本来和詹姆斯度过的愉快又完美的一天，詹姆斯不但称呼了他的名字，还答应不再抗拒和他做朋友......想不到却以这样的方式收场。

骑士们看到领主发怒，立刻全部跪倒在地。骑士长惶恐万分地说：“我等办事不力，请大人责罚。”

“你们这个月的薪金全部没有！”史蒂夫生气地说。骑士们一般都是中下等贵族出身，家里一般除了一个贵族旧姓之外什么都没有，骑士的薪金又是非常优厚的，所以这一个惩罚一下子让所有的骑士都苦了脸。

“大人，请、请不要惩罚他们。”詹姆斯开口了，“这些、这些本来就不是他们的工作。他们做不好也是正常，这不是他们的错，请不要责罚他们。”

“哎，巴基，你真的太善良了！”史蒂夫为了詹姆斯的好心肠感动不已，詹姆斯有什么要求他都不会拒绝。他转头向骑士们说道：“既然巴基为你们求情，那刚刚的惩罚就取消了。你们要好好感谢巴基，你们弄坏了他的田地，他还能原谅你们、为你们求情，他就是是天使下凡，你们要学会感恩！”

“大人、您别说了......”詹姆斯脸色通红，不是害羞，而是实打实地尴尬，什么天使下凡，史蒂夫怎么可以面不改色说出这么羞耻的话啊？“大人，您快和他们回城堡吧，太阳快下山了。”

“但是你的地里......”史蒂夫真想留下来帮忙。

“没关系的。”詹姆斯摇了摇头，坚持说：“我和父亲起早干活，几天就能收拾好。请不要为我们担忧。”

“不行，不行，弄成这样你们要收拾好久，巴恩斯先生年纪也大了。”史蒂夫不赞同地说。“我明天一早过来帮你吧！”

“大人！请不要这样！”詹姆斯猛地抬起头来，漂亮的绿眼睛里透着决绝的坚定，他咬了咬下唇，说：“您现在的身份是领主，我是绝对不可能让您下地干活的！如果您再过来，只会变得像今天一样。我知道您是一个好领主，您会把领地治理得很好，让领民们安居乐业，幸福生活。这才是您的工作，而不是浪费在我或者种田上面。”

“抱歉，巴基，抱歉，是我搞砸了。”史蒂夫痛苦地哀求：“请你原谅我好吗，我真的不知道会变成这样。”

“大人，这不是您的错，不是任何人的错，我也没有资格去原谅您。”詹姆斯认真地说，“是我自己离开了我应该呆的地方，去想一些我不应该去想的事情，才会有这样的结果的。”

史蒂夫听出了詹姆斯话里的意思，急忙慌张地说：“噢，不，巴基，别这样，我们今天不是很高兴吗？你还说你很高兴和在我一起，你答应不会再因为我的身份抗拒我的！”

詹姆斯愣了一下，随即也回想起今天度过的甜蜜快乐的时光，史蒂夫说这是他七年多以来最快乐的一天，对他来说又何尝不是呢？他的小史蒂薇回来了，不但变得健康强壮，还对他更加温柔体贴，和他在一起的每一秒都美好的像是梦境成真，他真的能狠下心肠去把史蒂夫从自己的生命中割舍掉吗？

看到詹姆斯的面色出现了迟疑，史蒂夫立刻换了一个可怜巴巴的语气说：“你无论怎么生气，也不能用不理我来惩罚我。我知道错了，春天是你们最忙的时候，我不应该现在来找你给你带来麻烦的。我真的知道错了......我愿意忍耐，春耕结束了我再来找你好吗？求求你，巴克，别连这样的机会也不给我。”

詹姆斯叹了一口气，他想了想，再过几个月，习惯了领主生活的史蒂夫说不定就已经把他丢在脑后了，根本就不会再回来，这样慢慢地让感情淡掉，也不失为一个办法。詹姆斯最后还是点了点头，然后催促史蒂夫尽快上路赶回城堡。

史蒂夫虽然万般不舍，但也无可奈何，他继续留下来只会让詹姆斯更加烦恼，正如詹姆斯所说，如果自己硬要过来，詹姆斯就要丢下地里的活应酬他，春耕是农民一年最重要的时期，就算他可以在钱方面补偿他们，巴恩斯家也一定不会接受这样的赐予的。想到要有差不多两个月看不到詹姆斯，史蒂夫离开时的脸色简直比哭还难看。

詹姆斯目送着史蒂夫垂头丧气地离开，咬了咬牙吞下安慰史蒂夫的话，低下头开始收拾乱成一团的田地，直到天色暗得已经无法继续的时候，他才收拾好农具回家。


	7. Chapter 7

< 7 >

“爸爸，明天得麻烦你和我一起下地了。”在晚餐时，詹姆斯把今天发生的事告诉了巴恩斯先生。“我们辛苦几天，不要耽误了春耕。”

“这些事都先放一边去。”巴恩斯先生笑眯眯地对詹姆斯说：“之前给你说的婚事终于有着落了！”

“真的吗！？”巴恩斯夫人和蕾贝卡都立刻兴奋地叫了起来，只有詹姆斯一脸难以置信地望着父亲。

“对！就是安纳西镇的朗姆洛家！”巴恩斯先生高兴地说：“对方的家境、各方面条件实在是很好，你的身体...... 要找结婚对象本来就不容易，难得对方很中意你，一直向家里要求。本来朗姆洛老爷和太太还不同意，最近听说了领主和我们家的渊源，今天就派了人来约我上门把婚事敲定！”

“太好了！太好了！”蕾贝卡欢呼了起来。“哥哥要结婚了！我要有小侄女小侄子了！”

“傻孩子，怎么可能这么快就有？”巴恩斯夫人嘴上这样说，但是却也忍不住脸上的微笑，詹姆斯的这个婚事实在是好啊，可以和家境这么好的人结亲，对方还这么喜欢他，就算父母反对也一直不懈地要求。要知道他们一家都一直因为詹姆斯身体的秘密而担心他找不到结婚的对象。现在不但找到了，还找到一个这么齐全的，怎么能不高兴呢？

“这真是一件大喜事！”巴恩斯夫人回过头对巴恩斯先生说：“你约了朗姆洛家什么时候？上次领主大人送了很多美酒，朗姆洛家是个镇上有名的富商，你把领主大人赏赐的美酒带过去，既体面也尊重。我们虽然是乡下人，但是也不能让他们小瞧了我们的詹米（Jamie）！”

“怎么会有人小瞧了我们的詹米？”巴恩斯先生笑着回答：“詹米长得好，又勤快又能干，附近的乡镇谁不知道？如果不是这样，朗姆洛家的那位也不会和家里软磨硬泡了一年多还不放弃詹米。”

“我的哥哥当然是最棒的！”蕾贝卡也在一边拼命点头。“要我说，除了朗姆洛家比我们家有钱，住在镇上以外，哥哥可是无论哪一方面都是配得绰绰有余的！”

看着兴致勃勃、欢天喜地的家人们，詹姆斯的脑子混乱一片，他无法像他们一样高兴地庆祝，他甚至只想扔下刀叉跑回自己的房间，用被子裹着自己好好哭一场。

如果史蒂夫从来没有回来，他也还能把这一段无果的初恋继续隐藏在内心深处，自己在父母的安排下和别人结婚生子，度过平凡的一生。但是史蒂夫回来了，他的出现就像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，那些不应该有的妄想、渴求再也无法压抑，他再次正视了自己是有多么地爱史蒂夫。这份爱并没有随着七年的时间而消减，而是被他刻意地压制，终于在看到史蒂夫的那一瞬间全部爆发了出来，他再也无法欺骗自己的内心。

他不知道现在的自己还能不能接受史蒂夫以外的人作为自己的终身伴侣。可是，那又有什么办法呢？史蒂夫的身份和他的身份是云泥之别，他除了接受别人，彻底了断这份不应该有的感情之外还能怎么做呢？

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫唉声叹气地回到城堡里，把今天詹姆斯为他摘的菌类和野菜交给了侍从，吩咐拿给厨房妥善洗好晒干，他每天都要吃一颗。吩咐完他就连晚饭也不吃，独自回到城堡顶楼领主的寝室。

领主的寝室占据着城堡顶楼一半以上的面积，因为按照当时的风俗，贵族们会用寝室作为宴客之用，连红衣主教黎士留都喜欢在床上接待客人。但是来自平民阶级的史蒂夫却不喜欢贵族这样的习俗，他认为寝室应该是属于他和他最亲近的人（比如詹姆斯）的私密空间，他不打算把自己的寝室作为宴客之用。他把用于宴客的空间隔出，作为自己的画室，画室里堆满了他自己的画作，其中大部分都是七年间自己在回忆中詹姆斯的各种画像。

史蒂夫对艺术有着无与伦比的天赋，对美丽更是有着独特的触觉。绘画是他在王都当伴读的时候才接触的课程之一，他熟悉得极快，才三年时间就已经能画出让宫廷画师都称赞的画作了。他画的人像画尤其出色，笔触虽然比不上当代的大画家，但是他的人像最能捕捉人物的神态情状，传神异常，经常有大贵族请他作画，他就靠着这个本领为克里斯陛下打探了不少大贵族的隐私，为他的登基立下了功劳。克里斯陛下继位后，他就不再为任何人画肖像，只是在克里斯陛下的要求下为斯坦公爵家的小公子赛巴斯蒂安画过一次等身肖像，这张画像现在还放在克里斯陛下寝室大床的正对面，克里斯陛下每天早上起床和晚上睡觉，都好像看着赛巴斯蒂安公子本人。

想到克里斯陛下，史蒂夫就是各种羡慕嫉妒恨。倒不是因为别的，而是克里斯陛下一直暗恋的赛巴斯蒂安公子竟然也是深爱着他，为了他甚至说动自己位高权重的大公爵父亲转而全力支持当时还是王子的克里斯陛下，当然克里斯陛下本身的能力非常强，一直只是隐藏实力和野心，暗中布局，最后在几个强势的王子斗得两败俱伤的时候才出手，一击即中得到了最终的胜利。这还是不算，最让史蒂夫揪心的原因是赛巴斯蒂安公子竟然是万中无一的、同时拥有男性和女性生殖器的双性人。圣教是允许双性人以其中一种性别接受第二次洗礼，然后以该种性别进行婚配。史蒂夫一直以为自己和克里斯陛下是一对难兄难弟，两人都会抱着这段对同性的没有结果的单相思苦恋至死，可是这下只有克里斯陛下一个人得偿夙愿，这怎么能不让他羡慕嫉妒恨呢！他离开王都之前克里斯陛下已经求婚成功，正在准备史上最盛大豪华的婚礼，还特地要在凡尔赛宫中为未来的皇后建造一座全新美轮美奂的宫殿，因此正式的婚礼定在半年后的秋天。

克里斯陛下果然是被上帝保佑的天选之子啊！连最困难的性别问题都让他如愿以偿了。史蒂夫曾一直怀疑和期望过，以克里斯陛下的性格和对赛巴斯蒂安公子的一往情深，如果圣教不允许同性结婚，他说不定会效法为了和王后离婚而支持创立圣公会的英国国王亨利八世，自己也弄一个允许同性结婚的教派作为国教。如果真的是这样，是不是他和詹姆斯也就有希望了呢？

可惜没有如果了。史蒂夫唉声叹气地坐在他平时作画的椅子上，把面前画架上的罩布掀开。

画架上放着一副画了一半的油画，这是一副提香 (Tiziano Vecellio) 晚期风格的半身肖像画，没有使用素描稿，而是直接用色彩塑造形象，画中人已经几乎完成，只剩下调色和背景还未完善。画中是一名半身倚着牧场围栏的年轻男子，微卷的棕色长发随意地散在肩膀上，红润的嘴角微微上翘，似笑非笑，一双绿色的眼眸灵动纯净，仿佛在含情脉脉而又欲言又止地看着画外的人。他身穿简单的白色棉布衬衫，因为汗水而贴在他的身上，苹果色的双颊饱满可爱，他浑身散发着健康、活力以及难以名状的性感。

这是史蒂夫两天前就开始画的第一幅长大成人的詹姆斯画像，和他记忆中留着一头短发的灵动可爱的少年不同，现在的詹姆斯除了留着长发，眉眼也长开了，除了越发英俊之外还透着一股难以描述的性感的味道。那一天，他终于见到了詹姆斯，回来后心情激动，灵感大发，提起画笔就开始作画，连素稿也没有打，直接从大块大块的颜色开始渲染，畅快淋漓地表达了史蒂夫对詹姆斯最直接的观感：自然的、毫无修饰的、直击心扉的美丽。这也是他到目前为止最喜欢、最成功的一副肖像画。

可惜，现在他是无法以这样失落的心情继续把这幅画完成了。画作是能反应画家内心世界的倒影，他可不愿意让画中詹姆斯那张明媚动人的脸庞被他的难过所沾染。他默默地注视了画中的詹姆斯的双眼，过了许久，才把罩布重新盖上，回到自己的寝室，疲惫万分地倒在了床上。


	8. Chapter 8

< 8 >

早晨，史蒂夫顶着一个大大的黑眼圈起了床，昨天晚上他辗转难眠，一直苦恼着要如何改善和詹姆斯之间的关系，想了一个晚上都没有妥善的方法。如果他爱的是任何一个普通人，只要身为领主的他招招手，无论是谁都会争先恐后的要得到他的青睐，可惜他爱的是这样一个特别的詹姆斯，地位和财富对他根本无关紧要，他对现在的领主史蒂夫的态度还比不上当年对待一无所有的史蒂夫。当然如果詹姆斯不是这样的人，史蒂夫也不会爱他爱得这么深。

无论如何，现在史蒂夫能做的只有忍耐过这个春天，希望过几个月了，詹姆斯不再生气，他装个可怜好好哄哄他，詹姆斯一向对他最心软，最后总能慢慢地把他的心重新捂暖。

史蒂夫自己简单地梳洗过，换上休闲的外衣，他一向不喜欢侍女近身。在他治好病，开始长高变壮后，就曾经有侍女借着侍候他更衣的机会想爬他的床，结果被他毫不留情地扔出了走廊，从那之后开始他就鲜有让侍女近身。更何况这个罗杰斯领地和城堡是他在克里斯陛下的恩典下强行从异母的嫡兄手上夺过来的，他自己从王都带回来的亲信和人手还没有完全渗入罗杰斯家族的运作，他凡事更要小心，在王都七年的历练让他有着与他21岁年龄不符的稳重和成熟。

既然有好长一段时间看不到詹姆斯，史蒂夫也只好寄情于工作，他是平民出身，他知道一个好吃懒做、昏庸无能的领主会给领地的人民带来何等的灾难，他愿意去接受克里斯陛下的这个赏赐，除了是为了可以保护詹姆斯和他的家人之外，也是希望可以在自己的能力范围，让更多的平民过上安稳幸福的生活，这是他生来就是贵族、习惯了高高在上、随意剥削平民的父亲和兄长都不能理解的东西。

史蒂夫来到书房，唤来了他从王都带来的以寇森为首的辅臣们，开始处理领地的事务。当一个勤政的领主其实一点也不轻松，领主在领地内拥有管制权、立法权、裁判权、征税权、征兵权等等，与权力共生的就是责任，也就是说领主同时也需要处理领地里管制、立法、裁判、征税、军事、民生等等方面的问题。

史蒂夫的父亲，老罗杰斯公爵，虽然不至于荒淫无道，但是也是平庸无能之辈，也好在罗杰斯领地是属于土地富饶、气候宜人的那一种，所以农民们在高昂的税收面前也能勉强维持，没有酿成大祸。史蒂夫成为领主后的第一个改革就是打算减少农民的税率，增加商人的税率，要办这件事并不是领主一声令下就能做成的，之间牵涉了庞大的关系网络和利益圈，必须要小心妥善地处理。

史蒂夫和辅臣们商讨了整整一个上午，把大部分的公事都处理完毕，史蒂夫才让他们离开去吃午饭。果然寄情于工作可以暂时麻痹他对詹姆斯的思念，而且如果能把这个政策成功的推行，詹姆斯一定会看到他为改善平民生活所做的努力而欢呼雀跃。这也算是在他不能见到詹姆斯的日子里，能为在日后讨他欢心而做的事了。

在其他辅臣离开后，寇森却留了下来，史蒂夫知道他还有事要商讨，就示意他开口。

“阁下，还有几件事情需要您的指示。”寇森说：“我得到消息，施密特大少爷应该后天就会回到城堡。”

施密特就是史蒂夫异母兄长的名字，是老罗杰斯公爵的正室所生的唯一儿子，名正言顺的头生嫡子。老罗杰斯的正室十多年前就去世了，老罗杰斯情人无数，包括史蒂夫在内的私生子也有好几个，但是老罗杰斯最疼爱最看重的当然是他的头生子施密特，老罗杰斯从来没有想过让施密特以外的人继承自己的位置。

然而人算不如天算，七年前当时的皇帝杜鹏八世下令，命令领主们都要送一个嫡子入王都，当王子们的伴读。当时皇帝的健康已经开始出现问题，再蠢的领主们都知道这个命令背后的意思，就是怕诸侯们趁着这个机会起不该有的心思，所以要把嫡子送进王都作为人质。

老罗杰斯当然不舍得自己唯一的嫡子去王都，还要去当王子的伴读，如果不小心卷入了夺位之争，真是几条命都不够死！从小养尊处优长大的施密特自然也是不愿意去王都干那九死一生的事，两父子一合计，想起了几个老罗杰斯的几个私生子，很快就敲定了用史蒂夫来代替施密特去王都，把史蒂夫记在了去世的正室名下，当成了嫡子送进了王都。史蒂夫被选中的原因也很简单，就是因为他体弱多病，他如果能早点病死在王都，也能让罗杰斯家族避免和夺位之争扯上关系。

谁能想到史蒂夫不但没有病死在王都，还辅佐克里斯陛下登上了王位。消息传回了罗杰斯领地，父子两人虽然震惊，但也没当一回事，他们心目中施密特是头生嫡子的观念太过牢固，他们压根就没想过会出什么意外。结果在此不久后，施密特在和一名出名的交际花幽会的时候，被她的另一名情人碰到，两人竟然争风吃醋地动起手来，当然两人都是文不成武不就的纨绔子弟，没打出大伤，但是施密特的脸上被划了一道口子，流了点血。

施密特一开始没放在心上，哪知道不久后，克里斯陛下以施密特脸上有伤，有损领主体面的理由，直接下令史蒂夫继承罗杰斯家族和领地之后，施密特勃然大怒，甚至想要抗旨不从。平庸无能而又胆小如鼠的老罗杰斯公爵却没有造反的胆子，只能从命，本来两父子还暗自打算要等史蒂夫回来以后偷偷把他弄个“病逝”出来，但是从一群王子的争夺中浴血上位的克里斯陛下又怎么会给他们这个机会？强势的新皇直接甩下了另一个旨意，斥责老罗杰斯公爵在领地的治理上无能，导致上缴王庭的税收一年不如一年，但是念在老罗杰斯公爵年老多病，特旨令其去海边的别庄养病，由史蒂夫立刻继承罗杰斯家族的族长和领地的领主的位置。

两父子接到这样的旨意之后震惊得无法言语，老罗杰斯更是真的直接病倒了，新皇的使臣于是督促老罗杰斯尽快前往别庄，作为他的儿子施密特，为了表示孝心，当然也要护送老罗杰斯去别庄。算算日子，施密特也应该在几天前完成了护送，后天回来时间也正好。

“他还不死心？我如果是他就呆在别庄一辈子，吃喝无忧，在那个地方可以由着他称王称霸。我从来就没打算致他于死地，但是他要是自己想找死我也没办法。”史蒂夫皱着眉说。

“施密特少爷如果有这个认知，就不会这么简单地被我们算计掉继承人的位置了。”寇森回答。“请问阁下对他有什么安排吗？”

“他回来就一定会有所动作的，我正愁没机会把他和父亲留下来的那些人清除掉，他倒是贴心。”史蒂夫露出了不屑的表情，继续说：“派人盯紧他，把还是忠于他和父亲的那些人都一次挖出来。”

“是的，阁下，必然不负所托。”寇森满意地回答，史蒂夫不愧是和克里斯陛下一起读书学习、最后排除万难登上高位的人，政治能力和智商都非常高超，他这个辅臣也省了不少精力。

“第二件是关于卡特伯爵家的大小姐和罗杰斯家的婚约。”寇森继续说着，把一张用紫色丝带卷起的文书恭敬地递给史蒂夫：“这是卡特伯爵的来信，看样子，他们是把算盘打在了阁下身上。”

史蒂夫轻哼了一声，接过文书，拆开丝带，一目十行地看完，越往后看脸上的轻蔑表情越强烈。

“卡特家也真敢想，和施密特订的亲，现在看到我继任了领主，竟然敢说定亲的对象不是一个特定的罗杰斯家儿子，而是罗杰斯家的继承者，想把婚约赖在我身上？玛格丽特也是勇气可嘉！”史蒂夫看完了文书，竟然笑了起来，可是寇森却知道这是史蒂夫怒到极处的表现。

根据帝国的贵族体系，伯爵是没有封地的，所以卡特伯爵家百多年以来都在王都居住，是一个拥有两百年以上传承的老牌贵族世家。数代下来累积的家族产业多不胜数，是伊万斯王朝最富有的勋爵世家之一。在杜鹏八世在位期间，因为懂得拍马逢迎、进贡穷奢极侈的物品而受到皇帝的宠信，在王都可谓是社交界的风头人物。卡特伯爵的大女儿，玛格丽特·卡特，更是以美貌和聪慧著名、被王都的年轻一辈的王公贵族所追捧的社交名媛。

然而史蒂夫却对卡特家族和玛格丽特小姐只有厌恶之情。他14岁初到王都时，没有任何的亲人和朋友，和他关系最近的算起来就是和罗杰斯家早有婚约的卡特家。但是卡特家族深怕牵扯进了王子之间的纷争，把史蒂夫当作透明人。史蒂夫在刚到王都的时候曾经求见过卡特伯爵，但是被晾在偏厅足足半日，连个为他添茶的佣人也没有，史蒂夫因此完全明白了卡特伯爵对他的态度，之后就没有再上门了。而在王都名媛圈如众星捧月般的玛格丽特小姐，从未婚夫施密特口中知道史蒂夫的私生子身份，对他的态度更是轻视，称呼史蒂夫为“瘦猴子”的贵族小姐中，也有玛格丽特。

后来史蒂夫病愈后边得高大又英俊，贵族小姐们对他的态度也逐渐改变。王都的社交圈只是表面光鲜亮丽，内里却是荒淫腐败，偷情、滥交、外遇......多不胜数。未出阁的贵族小姐们倒是不敢玩得太夸张，但是看到美男子，幽会调情还是很常见的。玛格丽特小姐作为史蒂夫未来的嫂子，竟然有一次在四下无人时充满暗示地把手放在史蒂夫强壮厚实的胸肌上，想和他调情，史蒂夫当下恶心得仿佛吞了一只苍蝇，不顾风度地挥开她的纤纤玉手就掉头离开。习惯了被众星捧月的玛格丽特觉得自己受到了侮辱，之后就更加对史蒂夫没有一个正眼，更开始在社交圈里散布史蒂夫其实根本不是嫡子而是私生子的消息。

本来卡特家和罗杰斯家的私生子史蒂夫的关系在伯爵和玛格丽特的双重努力下，差不多到了水火不容的地步了。但是谁也没想到最后继位的竟然是史蒂夫辅佐的克里斯陛下，史蒂夫一夜之间变成了王都炙手可热的大红人。卡特伯爵马上递上了橄榄枝，邀请史蒂夫参与宴会一叙姻亲之情，史蒂夫当然毫不留情地全部拒绝。玛格丽特更是放下身段对他施展柔情攻势，刻意设计了和史蒂夫独处的机会，泪眼连连地向史蒂夫道歉，可怜地向史蒂夫述说自己如何身不由己，边说边把自己丰满美丽的身躯往史蒂夫身上贴。这下史蒂夫感觉可不是吞了一只苍蝇，而是无数的鼻涕虫在身上爬了，最后的结果可想而知。

没想到在双方经历了如此多的不愉快之后，卡特伯爵竟然还想把玛格丽特嫁给他？除了勇气可嘉之外也不知道说什么好了。不过这也不得不说卡特伯爵还是智商在线，女儿本来就是用来联姻的工具，就算对方不喜欢，牺牲的也不过是女儿一个人的幸福。但是只要联姻成功，卡特家族可就跟新皇的最高亲信之一搭上了关系，何况还有富饶的罗杰斯领地、公爵爵位这些看得见的好处，绝对是一笔值得争取的买卖。

“卡特伯爵的幕僚也不是无能之辈，给他们抓到了当初的婚书没有写下施密特名字的这个漏洞。老罗杰斯公爵只有施密特一个嫡子，当时没注意到这点也情有可原。”寇森向史蒂夫指出问题的关键：“这份文书中还指出了他们定亲的时候的本意就是定罗杰斯家的继承人，因为以卡特伯爵的嫡长女的身份，确实只能配继承人，而不是随意一个嫡子。他们还说出了伊万斯王朝发生的一些爵位更替的记载，都是兄长因为有意外不能继承爵位，由次子补上的时候，连婚约对象也一起接受的先例。他们可是准备充足，铁了心要阁下履行婚约。”

“这个不用担心，他们说得再怎么好听，我另娶他人他们也无计可施，他们要是告到了克里斯陛下面前就是找死，克里斯陛下的新计划之一就是要打散大贵族之间错节盘根的姻亲关系，减少大贵族之间联盟支援的可能性，这根本就是往枪口上撞的自杀行为。”史蒂夫不屑地说，把文书交换给寇森。“你替我回了吧，你知道怎么写的。”

“是的，阁下。”寇森应道，“既然阁下也说了另娶他人是解决的办法，不知道阁下心目中可有适合的人选？阁下今年也21岁了，是时候要把婚事定下来了。”

史蒂夫的心里一痛，脸色一下阴沉了起来，善于观察颜色的寇森急忙闭上嘴，不敢再说话。

史蒂夫又何尝不知道娶妻生子是他绕不开的问题。他对传宗接代倒是没有太大的执念，他对罗杰斯家族的传承从来不当一回事，更何况他从懂事以来爱的人就只有詹姆斯一个男人，要和詹姆斯厮守就注定了他不会有自己的子裔，这些都是他从十多岁就有的认知。他自己是完全不介意，并且乐意承担没有子裔的后果，但是詹姆斯可不行啊，巴恩斯家就詹姆斯这一个儿子，圣教也不允许同性婚配，要詹姆斯和他一起不娶妻生子，这能把巴恩斯先生和夫人当场气死，他肯定不能让这种事情发生。

所以他和詹姆斯的感情注定是无望，他现在能做的，就是默默地守护詹姆斯，看着他娶妻生子，过得幸福愉快，然后过几年自己也能接受詹姆斯有自己的家庭的事实，慢慢学着放手。到时候再娶妻，虽然不能给未来的妻子自己的爱情，但是也会在心里上尊重她和在物质上满足她，让她生出自己的继承人，平安无忧地过一辈子，也不算害了人家姑娘。

只要詹姆斯履行了巴恩斯家独子的责任，娶妻生子，让巴恩斯先生夫人安心就行了，史蒂夫甚至连和詹姆斯的未来妻子比命长的准备都做好了。

史蒂夫沉寂在自己的思考中，良久才说道：“这个不急，克里斯陛下不想让大贵族们继续联姻，我作为他的亲信，在这方面一定要做表率。结亲的对象只能是没落贵族或者没有实权的从男爵以下的人家的女儿。必须慢慢找才能找到适合的人选。”

“明白，阁下的深思熟虑是在是让我佩服万分！”寇森衷心地说，史蒂夫阁下真的不愧是辅佐克里斯陛下登基的功臣之一，真是深谋远虑，算无遗策啊！

如果寇森知道史蒂夫推迟结婚的真正原因大概会惊讶得下巴都掉了吧。

“最后一件事是小事了。”寇森微笑地对史蒂夫说：“从几年前开始，老罗杰斯公爵已经以年老为由，对外公布不再履行初夜权了。自从阁下继任后，已经有民众开始打听是否能把准备结婚的女儿送进来，请阁下履行初夜权。不知道阁下是否有所定夺。”

史蒂夫的脸上一僵，决心勤政爱民、要当个好领主的他都差点忘了领主的职责还有这一茬。

女性下体流出的血液在圣教中被认定为不洁，普通人碰到是会生病折寿的。因此女性初夜必须由身份高贵的人才能经手，比如领主、祭祀、大贵族、贵宾等。因为这也是需要领主“冒险”去做的行为，如果要请求领主执行初夜权，平民们往往要准备各式厚礼，以求领主开恩。农村的卫生和生活条件都不好，送来的女儿也鲜有五官端正的，领主们一般都非常不愿意履行这种责任，大多都是见都不愿意见就直接把人打发走的，但是礼物却照收。越到后期，就越演变为如果领主愿意履行初夜权，是平民女儿无上的光荣，连夫家都会看高几分。

“如果不想履行，可以用什么理由才不会失去民心？”史蒂夫尴尬地问，别说他不想去和一个陌生的女子上床，他根本都不确定自己对女人能不能硬得起来。

“大多数的领主都不会履行初夜权的，这不是什么大事，老罗杰斯公爵就算年轻时也没有履行过几次。一般都是以领主最近身体不适，如果履行会伤害领主的贵体为理由拒绝的。”寇森尽职地回答。“阁下宅心仁厚，爱民如子，可以把礼物也退回，民众基本不会有任何怨言的。”

“那好，就照你说的做吧。”史蒂夫点点头，他突然想起来什么，说：“对了，还有一件事。你派人去找之前在巴尔多夫村服侍我母亲的那位保丽娜嬷嬷，母亲过世后她就回乡了，应该是在东边的阿奈村附近。她服侍我母亲直至她临终，我要赐她财物。”

寇森接了命令，行礼后告辞而去。史蒂夫摇铃召唤侍从送来午餐，看到了盘中昨天詹姆斯亲手为他摘的野菌和野菜，心情才稍微好了那么一点。


	9. Chapter 9

< 9 >

史蒂夫数着日子过了一个多月，天气开始变得炎热，春耕应该就要快结束了。

这一个多月来，史蒂夫简直是度日如年。和在王都的思念不一样，在王都的时候他知道自己必须要向上爬，不然他保护不了詹姆斯和他自己，所以他可以忍耐。而现在，他已经有了这个领地最高的地位，和詹姆斯更是近在咫尺，却要压抑着内心的感情不能相见，这对他来说实在太难受了。

他每天的行程就是一早起来骑马和锻炼身体，上午和幕僚们议事，下午处理领地的杂务，空闲的时候会去附近的村庄视察（主要是看春耕结束了没有），晚上则是在寝室作画或者读书。城堡里的佣人们都在议论，史蒂夫大人是有史以来最节俭的领主，从来不举办宴会和沙龙，除了绘画以外没有任何奢侈的嗜好，连酒都很少饮用。

施密特也如寇森所说回到了城堡，但是出乎意料的是，施密特竟然一反常态，不再用一个愤怒、充满敌意的态度对待史蒂夫，而是平静地接受了史蒂夫成为领主的事实，不吵也不闹，大多数时间就是邀请乡绅们开酒会，或者去和情人幽会，倒是安分守己得很。

史蒂夫一方面继续派人监视他，一方面也希望施密特是真的放弃了。他不是冷血残忍的人，如果不是必要，他也不想弑兄，继续养着他一个纨绔子弟对罗杰斯家族来说只是一件微不足道的小事，他不介意用物资来补偿施密特失去的地位。毕竟如果不是他，施密特本应拥有罗杰斯领地的一切。

这一天的下午，史蒂夫刚处理完一个乡绅之间的土地纠纷，正打算传唤下午茶，书房的门却被敲响。

“进来。”史蒂夫回答，书房的门打开，来人是他从王都带回来的亲随之一，杜根。

“禀告阁下，”杜根开口：“巴尔道夫村的一家农户带着厚礼，来请求阁下执行初夜权，现在正在内庭等待阁下的接见。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉毛，说：“寇森没有跟你们交代吗？初夜权的请求全部拒绝，礼物也一并退回。以后这样的事不需要再报告给我。”

“是的，寇森先生交代过。但是这次的来人比较特殊，他们带着阁下您的信物。”杜根恭敬地回答。

“我的信物？”史蒂夫惊讶地问，他的信物应该只给过詹姆斯一个人啊......等等，巴尔多夫村？“他们是不是姓巴恩斯？”

“是的，阁下。真因为如此，我才来请示......”

杜根还没有说完，史蒂夫就已经急匆匆地从站了起来，推开门向内庭的方向走去，杜根急忙跟上。

史蒂夫的心里乱成一片，连即将要见到詹姆斯也顾不上高兴了。真失策！他都忘记了蕾贝卡也是适婚年龄的姑娘了，现在巴恩斯一家来请求他执行初夜权了，这可怎么办才好？他是一点也不想睡自己心爱的人的妹妹，但是要他拒绝詹姆斯的请求，他又怎么能拒绝得出口？如果他拒绝了詹姆斯，詹姆斯肯定会认为他看不起他们家，就会更加地与他疏远，甚至再也没有机会弥补。

史蒂夫突然停下脚步。看来只有装病了！如果詹姆斯看到自己病重，肯定不舍得要求自己去执行初夜权，毕竟按照圣教的说法，执行初夜权本来就会对身体有所损伤。

想到这里，史蒂夫一边回过头向杜根交代细节，一边改变路线往顶楼的寝室跑。杜根听了领主这些奇怪的命令，压下了心中的疑问，领命执行。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

詹姆斯和巴恩斯先生局促不安地站在内庭里，这是他们第一次来城堡，心情难免紧张万分。罗杰斯城堡建造得高大雄伟，必须通过吊桥才能跨过护城河进入内部，每隔几十步就站着全副武装的守卫，如果不是持有史蒂夫给他的信物，他们这样的农民根本也不敢造访这里。

春耕已经接近尾声，地里的活基本忙完了，他们为了今天的事，一大早就起床，把准备给领主大人的礼物装进牛车里，因为东西太重，足足走了大半天才抵达城堡。

两头胖实的约克夏猪肉猪、两只拉康肉羊、十只鸡、十只鸭、十颗牛肝菌、二十张野兔皮毛、两百个新鲜鸡蛋，这样的礼品比一般平民供奉给领主请求执行初夜权的要厚重上几分。巴恩斯家非常看重这次的婚事，如果能得到领主的恩典，新娘嫁过去肯定会得到夫家的优待的。巴恩斯先生听说过领主一直拒绝执行初夜权，但是想着领主对他们家的照顾，领主对詹姆斯的青眼有加，再加上这样的厚礼应该就能成事。

巴恩斯先生在与一名留着一撇八字胡的官员说明了身份和来意后，就被安排在内庭等待。这里已经是接近城堡的中枢位置了，除了守卫和侍从，还屡屡看到不少长相清秀、衣着得体的侍女来来往往，她们好奇地打量着带着一车牲畜家禽的两名农夫，主要还是惊讶于年轻的那位年轻男人罕见的俊美。

詹姆斯今天特意穿了自己最好最体面的衣服，一件干净的白色翻领棉布衬衣，黑色的小马甲和灰色的修身长裤，黑色的短筒皮靴，把他的腰肢和腿显得修长挺拔。他的头发剪短了，梳得整整齐齐，把他的一张俊脸完整地露了出来，漂亮得耀眼夺目。

詹姆斯的他的不安中还带着一点不为人知的小小的羞涩，他希望史蒂夫能看在往日的情分上不要拒绝他们的请求。如果史蒂夫能答应，那就算是了他一辈子的心愿了。

过了不知多久，刚刚那名蓄着八字胡的官员再度出现，这次他的脸色却带有一丝凝重。

“两位巴恩斯先生，”杜根礼貌地说，脸上却带有深深的忧虑：“最近天气变化，罗杰斯阁下的身体犯了旧疾，有一个多礼拜都没下过床了。本来所有的初夜请求都直接拒绝的，但是罗杰斯阁下听到是两位巴恩斯先生的请求，就挣扎着要从病床上爬起来，说无论如何都要答应。我们实在太担心罗杰斯阁下的身体状况了，如果为了要执行初夜权而导致罗杰斯阁下的身体有什么三长两短，我、我真是愧对克里斯陛下的嘱咐啊！”说完他掏出了手帕，在眼角按了按，擦去不存在的泪水。

詹姆斯在听到史蒂夫犯了旧疾的时候就已经脸色大变，他不敢打断官员的话语，直到杜根说完，他才急切的开口：“史...... 领主大人他生病了？他现在怎么样？严重吗？医生怎么说的？”

“哎，可能是王都的气候比较适合养病，罗杰斯阁下回来领地没有多久就开始生病。”杜根一脸沉痛地说：“医生说是他的身体底子太弱，容易生病，只能慢慢地调养。我每天看着罗杰斯阁下咳嗽咳得这么难受，就恨不得以身代之！”

“我、我可以去探望领主大人吗？我知道这样的要求很不合理，但是、但是我小时候和领主大人一起长大，他生病的时候我照顾过他，我、我可能可以帮得上忙！求求你了，大人！”詹姆斯担忧地几乎要给杜根跪下了，杜根急忙扶住他，开玩笑，看过罗杰斯阁下对这位詹姆斯的爱护程度，整个罗杰斯领地谁敢受他一跪？

“小巴恩斯先生如果肯去见罗杰斯阁下就最好了，我刚刚来的目的，也是希望你能去劝劝罗杰斯阁下，他刚刚一边咳嗽不停还一边说一定要帮你们，罗杰斯阁下真是很重视你们！”

詹姆斯忙不送地点头，巴恩斯先生本来也想一起去，但是他实在放心不下自己满车的东西，要知道这可是等同他们全家两三个月的嚼用，一定要在旁边看着。杜根心思灵活，知道史蒂夫对巴恩斯一家的优待，于是命侍从在走廊上给巴恩斯先生放上桌椅，送上茶点，让他可以边坐着等待边看守牛车。


	10. Chapter 10

< 10 >

詹姆斯心里焦急万分，跟随着杜根上楼梯，一直走到城堡的顶楼。在铺满了厚重羊毛地毯的华丽走廊尽头，站着一个提着药箱的医生打扮的男人，和一个衣着华贵的重臣打扮的男人，两人正在大声地谈话。

“寇森大人，您一定要劝住罗杰斯阁下，他身体这样的状况是不能执行初夜权的。”医生打扮的男人说。“就算领主身份高贵，也可能会折寿的！”

“我也明白，但是发出请求的是罗杰斯阁下最重视的一家人，罗杰斯阁下是宁愿自己折寿也要帮助他们，哎，我受克里斯陛下所托，侍奉罗杰斯阁下，如果罗杰斯阁下出了什么事，我只能一死以谢了！”重臣打扮的男人唉声叹气地说。

“寇森大人，我带了小巴恩斯先生来了。”杜根带着詹姆斯大步走来，詹姆斯听了他们的谈话，又担心又自责，初夜权什么的再也不敢想了，只要史蒂夫能平安健康就够了。

“哦，这位就是小巴恩斯先生？”寇森转过身来，恭敬地向詹姆斯鞠了一躬，吓得詹姆斯急忙躲开。“拜托你，请你一定要劝住罗杰斯阁下啊！罗杰斯阁下现在的身体状况真的禁不住折腾！”

“我一定会劝住他的，请问我可以见他了吗？”詹姆斯急切地说，寇森点了点头，示意医生离开，和杜根一左一右地推开了寝室的大门，请詹姆斯进去。

厚重的胡桃木大门一被推开，就传出一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声。詹姆斯再也顾不得什么身份和礼仪，冲向寝室正中的大床，他身后的寇森和杜根相视一笑，把大门合上。

领主的寝室以金色、棕色和红色为主色，墙壁是以乌木打造，一面面墙是完整的巨型羊绒挂画，描绘的是十字军东征的景象，另一面墙有一个巨大的壁炉，壁炉上方挂着罗杰斯家族的巨大家徽。房间里铺着华丽的波斯手工编织花纹地毯，正中间是一个宽大的床铺，上方设有金色的华盖，有着精致刺绣花纹的幔帐被卷起，詹姆斯一眼就看到了躺在上面卷着身子在咳嗽不停的史蒂夫。

“小史蒂薇！！”詹姆斯不顾一切地冲到床边，扶住了艰难喘气的史蒂夫，伸手温柔地抚摸他的后背，希望让他的呼吸可以顺畅一点。

“巴基？咳咳，你、你来看我了，咳咳。”史蒂夫虚弱地睁开眼睛，他的脸色苍白如纸，温柔地看着眼前的人：“看到你我真高兴，咳咳，你剪了头发吗？咳咳，不要担心，我会为你做任何、咳咳、任何事的，我很快就会好，咳咳咳，初夜权的事就交给我吧。”

“天啊！小史蒂薇，你别说话了！”詹姆斯用颤抖地用手摸了摸史蒂夫的额头，果然在发烧，又摸了摸史蒂夫的手，却是一片冰冷，他担忧的泪水在眼眶中打转。“怎么会这样？你上个月还是好好的。你是着凉了吗？还是没有好好吃东西？他们没有好好照顾你吗？”

“咳咳，不是、咳咳，”史蒂夫艰难的说：“我的身体底子太弱了、咳咳咳咳......”史蒂夫一边咳嗽一边假装怕冷地往被子里钻，遮住他过度发达的肩膀和胸肌。

“你别躺着，躺着才容易咳嗽。”看到病重的史蒂夫，詹姆斯的心痛得就像被撕碎。他伸手抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他的上半身抬高靠在自己的身上，再把散在床上的枕头都堆在一起，才把史蒂夫放下，让他可以舒服地半靠在床头。

史蒂夫心情激荡，詹姆斯照顾他的方法跟小时候一模一样，他还是关心和爱护他的，他甚至直接叫了他的小名！早知道这个方法这么管用，他早就应该装病了！

说到装病，史蒂夫可以说是其中的专家。毕竟他曾经的人生的一大半时间都是在病床上度过的，他能轻易地模仿当时病重的举止和神态，也知道詹姆斯会习惯性地触碰他哪些地方，于是预先用热水袋敷过脸，用冰块搓过手，还从寇森的妻子那里拿来了最高级的化妆品，把脸和嘴唇抹得没有一丝血色。

半靠着的史蒂夫假装呼吸畅顺了一点，用手顺了顺胸口，才开口说：“谢谢你，巴克，只有你才最懂得照顾我。”

詹姆斯听到这句话，眼睛一眨，一滴眼泪就这样落了下来。

“噢，巴克，我没事，别哭了，我没事！”史蒂夫急忙坐了起来，刚刚还为了装病得到詹姆斯的关心而沾沾自喜的心情一下子消失得无影无踪，他怎么可以让詹姆斯担心流泪呢！

詹姆斯却是用双手重新把史蒂夫按了回去，他伸手抹了抹眼睛，才哀切地看着史蒂夫说：“如果你不嫌弃，我可以经常来照顾你，春耕已经结束了，田里的事父亲一个人就可以看顾。如果不能亲眼看到你康复，我、我会担心得无法做任何事的。”

史蒂夫简直就像被天上掉下来的馅饼砸中了一样，他拼命压抑着心中的狂喜，继续装得只剩下半条命的样子，边咳嗽边说：“你真的肯来照顾我吗？天啊，你不知道我有多高兴！有你在，我一定很快就会好。我好了以后就会执行初夜权，请巴恩斯先生和夫人不要担心。”心里却是打定主意一定要病个一年半载，最好能把詹姆斯磨到肯住进城堡。

“别说那件事了。”詹姆斯摇摇头，他看到床头放着水杯，用手背摸了摸杯子，感觉到还是热的，一只手拿起杯子，一只手扶起史蒂夫，小心翼翼地喂他喝水润喉，才继续说：“和你健康相比，那些都是小事，最近听说有苦行僧来到安纳西镇，我们去求教会执行也是一样的。”

“这、这怎么行，只要是能帮助你们，我一定是义不容辞。”史蒂夫一边假意坚持，一边继续发出撕心裂肺的咳嗽声。詹姆斯急忙把他翻身侧躺，背对着自己，然后把手伸进被子里为史蒂夫抚摸颈部和后背。

“你就别担心这个事了，好好养病才是最重要的！”詹姆斯低声说。

史蒂夫心满意足地享受着詹姆斯无微不至的照顾，只是这样背对着詹姆斯看不到他的脸有点美中不足。

“谢谢你，巴克，我感觉好多了。”史蒂夫转过身来，对着詹姆斯露出了一个虚弱的笑容。他现在才注意到詹姆斯今天穿得十分正式，虽然詹姆斯在史蒂夫眼中一直是英俊美丽得不可方物，但是这样一打扮，就更显得好看得让人真不开眼，詹姆斯的头发剪短了，更像史蒂夫印象中的他了。

詹姆斯温柔又难过地看着史蒂夫，摸了摸他的额头，好像没有刚刚那么烫了。他舒了一口气，说：“父亲还在下面等我，我们得先回巴尔多夫村。我...... 要把初夜权的事情先给弄好，过两天再来看你，好吗？”

“好，好，当然好，你一定要来，不能骗我啊！”史蒂夫认真地看着他，语气中的固执让詹姆斯一下回想起了曾经的豆芽菜般的史蒂夫，他无奈又包容地点点头，正准备离开，他的手却一下被史蒂夫给抓住了。他不解地看向史蒂夫。

“巴克，你、你是不是忘了什么？”史蒂夫眨着水汪汪的蓝眼睛期期艾艾地说，病重的他的神情语气越发像曾经的小史蒂薇靠拢，詹姆斯实在没有办法抵抗这样的史蒂夫。

“我忘了什么？”詹姆斯歪着头看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫觉得眼前的詹姆斯实在是可爱到不行，他又用力地咳嗽了两声，指了指自己的额头。詹姆斯这才如梦初醒，以前他照顾完史蒂夫，离开拜恩家时，都会和史蒂夫贴一下额头，这是他们两个之间最亲密的小动作，他没想到现在两人长大了，史蒂夫还会有这样的要求。

“你呀，长这么大了还撒娇呢。”詹姆斯宠溺地摇摇头，俯下身用自己的额头贴住了史蒂夫的额头，史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭了蹭詹姆斯的鼻尖，詹姆斯噗呲一笑，拉开了两人的距离，然后将史蒂夫的被角按好，确保他不会着凉，这才道别离开。

史蒂夫目送着詹姆斯离开的背影，看着他显得格外纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部，只觉得一阵口干舌燥。如果自己不是这么爱詹姆斯，不舍得他受一点委屈、一点难过，自己肯定早就动用领主的权利占有他，强行把他留在自己的身边，而不是像现在这样什么都不能做的看着他离开。

史蒂夫躺在床上一动不动，仔细地回味着詹姆斯刚刚抚摸他、拥抱他、贴额头的种种感觉。过了好一会，门外才传出敲门声。史蒂夫应了一声，然后寇森推门走了进来。

“已经把小巴恩斯先生送下楼了，杜根会送两位离开城堡的。”寇森恭敬地禀报。

史蒂夫从床上坐了起来，掀开被子把里面的热水袋扔下床，为了维持身体的高温，刚刚差点没把他给热出汗来。

“你们这次做得很好。”史蒂夫称赞道，这次的计划是临时策划和实施的，难得中间没有出漏洞，效果还非常好，不但不用执行初夜权，詹姆斯竟然答应了会常常来城堡看他，真是意外之喜！史蒂夫现在的心情非常好。

“阁下谬赞了，不过是一件小事。”寇森笑着回答：“我和杜根都以为阁下这次会留下小巴恩斯先生，沐浴的热水【注3】和鲜花花瓣都准备好了，看来只能请阁下赏赐给我的妻子了。”

“你叫人抬回去就好了。”史蒂夫无所谓地点点头，“但是你们准备那些玩意做什么？”

“抱歉，是我们妄自猜测了阁下的心意了，小巴恩斯先生长得俊美不凡，又深得阁下的器重，我们以为阁下会为他执行初夜权的。”

“什么？为他执行初夜权？”史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛看着寇森，怀疑他是不是刚刚脑子被撞到了。“巴基是男人啊！我怎么给他执行初夜权，你是在说他的妹妹巴恩斯小姐吧？”

“这、这......”寇森震惊地舌头都打结了，“阁下、您、您难道不知道吗？小巴恩斯先生是双性人，他们、他们是请您来为小巴恩斯先生执行初夜权的！”

史蒂夫的耳边宛如炸过了一阵又一阵滚雷，把他轰了个七荤八素。

詹姆斯，是，双性人。他们，是，来请他，为詹姆斯，执行初夜权。

这、这明明是他一生中的终极美梦成真的情景啊！！

而他刚刚竟然用装病，完美地回避了这个能名正言顺占有詹姆斯的机会！！

还有，詹姆斯刚刚还说了什么？“镇上来了苦行僧”，“去求教会”，“这两天要把初夜权的事弄好”......

上帝啊！！他都干了些什么！？

史蒂夫一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳了起来，鞋子也不穿就往外冲。天啊！他错过了什么！？他到底在想什么！？他必须马上追回詹姆斯，不然...... 天啊！他都不敢想象后果！

“阁下！阁下！您这是要去哪里？您是要去追小巴恩斯先生吗？您忘了吗，您刚刚可是‘病重’啊！”寇森看到史蒂夫脸色大变，跳起来就往外冲，已经大概猜到什么事了，感情领主大人根本不知道他的青梅竹马是双性人啊！现在后悔莫及要去追人家了，可是领主大人可是刚刚装得一副病入膏肓的模样，现在追出去不就露馅了吗？

史蒂夫被寇森提醒，这才想起来他现在是“病重”的状态，不可能自己亲自去追。

“你快去传我命令，截住他们，不让他们出城！”史蒂夫气急败坏地大声命令：“如果出城了就骑快马追！无论用什么方法也要让他们回来！”

“遵命！”寇森领命离去，身为文官的他硬是跑出了一个骑士的速度。

注3：中世纪的人很少洗热水澡，因为烧热水费事又费柴，一般只有特别的节日或者天气特别冷的时候才会用热水洗澡，所以这里史蒂夫会觉得奇怪。


	11. Chapter 11

< 11 >

好在詹姆斯他们带着一辆牛车，速度极慢，根本没有出城就被寇森截住了。

詹姆斯牵着史蒂夫上次给他白马，正在跟着牛车慢悠悠地行走。突然看到刚刚见过的重臣骑着马向他们追来，脸上一副十万火急的表情，他的第一个反应就是史蒂夫的身体突然恶化了。他的腿一下都软了，要扶住马才不至于摔倒，他慌张地迎向寇森，面色苍白地问：“大人，是、是领主大人的身体出了什么事吗？”

“不是、不是。”寇森气喘吁吁地翻身下马，刚刚的奔跑差点没把他跑断气。他刚刚一路追来，还没有想到要用什么借口留住巴恩斯父子两人，这时看到他们的牛车，灵机一动，说：“罗杰斯阁下刚刚想起来，你们要是现在离开，又牵着牛车，回到巴尔道夫村肯定要是夜晚了，这一带路上并不平静，罗杰斯阁下请你们无论如何要在城堡里住一晚，明日才离去。”

听到不是史蒂夫的身体出了问题，詹姆斯才长舒了一口气：“领主大人的好意我们心领了，但是母亲和妹妹还在家里等我们，如果我们今晚不回去她们要担心的。”

“这个容易解决，我会派人骑快马去为你们送信的。”寇森亲切地说。“最近我们有接到通报，前往巴尔道夫村的路上有山贼出没。你们又带着这么多物资，实在不宜在夜间行路。”

“这......”詹姆斯看了一眼父亲，请他下决定。

巴恩斯先生虽然觉得他们这样的平民住在城堡一晚可能不太好，但是他更担心这一车的东西，想了想还是说：“那就请大人派人报信。我们父子俩在马棚里对付一晚就行了，我们也有带随身干粮，不会麻烦大人的。”

寇森的嘴角止不住地抽了抽，心想，你大概还不知道领主有多喜欢你的儿子吧，让他住马棚？明天我的头颅就能挂在城墙上！

“请巴恩斯先生不要客气了，巴恩斯一家都是领主的贵客，如果怠慢了你们，领主可是要重重的责罚我的。”寇森恭敬地回答，“请让我安排吧。”

“可是......”巴恩斯先生还想说什么，但是寇森已经做了个请的手势，他也不敢表现得不识抬举，只好任由寇森带领。

寇森看出了巴恩斯父子在城堡里的局促不安，所以体贴地把他们安置在一般的客房里，但是这样对他们来说也已经是太豪华了，巴恩斯先生都不敢踩房间里的华丽的波斯地毯，寇森只好命侍女拿来了便鞋给他换。

“小巴恩斯先生，既然你今晚要住下，请问你想去看一下罗杰斯阁下吗？”寇森试探地问道。

“当然好！”詹姆斯马上答应，他其实根本就放心不下史蒂夫的身体，既然能留下一个晚上，他就当然要好好照顾史蒂夫。

詹姆斯再次回到了史蒂夫的寝室。史蒂夫还是虚弱地靠在床头，看见詹姆斯出现了，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

“巴基，你回来了，走夜路太不安全了，幸好还来得及追上你。”史蒂夫高兴地说。

“嗯，这样也好，我也放心不下你。”詹姆斯走过来，坐在史蒂夫的床边，看到史蒂夫的额头有汗水渗出：“你出汗了？这是好事。毛巾在哪里？”

“我的沐浴间里。”史蒂夫指了指一边的小隔间，詹姆斯于是就站起来去拿来毛巾，为史蒂夫擦干净额上的汗珠。当他要缩手的时候，史蒂夫却一把抓住了他的手。

詹姆斯心里一惊，就直接对上了史蒂夫认真的双眼。

“巴基，我会好起来的，然后为你执行初夜权的。”史蒂夫把詹姆斯的手拉过来，放在自己心脏的位置上。“不要去找别人，只有我可以为你执行初夜权。”

詹姆斯的心剧烈地跳动了起来，他想抽回自己的手，但是却被史蒂夫紧紧地握住。

“可是、可是你的身体......”詹姆斯低声说。

“我很快就会没事的。”

“你不要骗我了，刚刚我在门口听到医生说，你的身体不能执行初夜权，会折寿的！”詹姆斯坚定地摇头，史蒂夫的身体健康是最重要的，就算他内心多想趁这个机会和史蒂夫共度一夜、让他可以留下一段美好的回忆，也绝对不能以史蒂夫折寿为代价。

史蒂夫此时真的恨不得抽几个小时前的自己几个大耳刮子，怎么就想了这么一个馊主意呢？还演得这么满？一点退路也没留，詹姆斯现在根本就不信自己可以健康无碍地执行初夜权。

现在摆在史蒂夫面前的只有两个选项，一是坦白承认自己在装病，然后立刻执行初夜权；二是想个办法解释自己的身体“突然康复”。史蒂夫想到詹姆斯刚刚担忧落泪的情景，强烈相信詹姆斯大概会气得夺路而出，根本不会再请求他执行初夜权，于是默默地把第一个选项划掉。

詹姆斯看着史蒂夫垂着眼睛不说话，以为他累了，就说：“史蒂夫你是累了吗？闭上眼睛睡觉吧，不要担心，我在这里守着你。”

“不、不用了，等下侍女要进来给我擦身了。我叫杜根给你们准备好了晚餐，你和巴恩斯先生吃完就早点休息吧。”史蒂夫虽然很想和詹姆斯相处，但是毕竟他只是装病，如果詹姆斯留的时间太长可能会穿帮，而且他急切地需要和幕僚们开会，想出一个让詹姆斯不会起疑的“突然康复”的办法。

“那好吧......”詹姆斯有些失望地说，他很担心史蒂夫，想陪着他，但是自己一个平民呆在领主大人的寝室确实不对，只好说：“我可以使用城堡里的厨房吗？我想给你做点盐炖橙，拜恩夫人以前做给你止咳，我还记得怎么做。”

“如果不麻烦你的话。”史蒂夫高兴极了，不但詹姆斯要留下来，又能吃到他亲手做的吃食了。

“帮你做的事怎么会是麻烦呢？”詹姆斯微微一笑，主动低下头贴了贴史蒂夫的额头，然后起身离开。


	12. Chapter 12

< 12 >

詹姆斯一夜都睡得不安稳，除了因为床铺太软、房间太豪华让他不习惯之外，他最担心的还是史蒂夫的身体。明明一个多月前还是生龙活虎的，他以为从此病痛就远离了史蒂夫而去，想不到现在旧疾复发，看上去甚至还比以前还要严重。他暗自打定主意，如果史蒂夫的身体一直都不好，和朗姆洛家的婚约可能要延迟，如果对方不愿意等就只能作罢。如果自己嫁了人，就不能随便离开丈夫的家里来城堡照顾史蒂夫，史蒂夫的健康和安危他无论如何也无法放下。

詹姆斯起了一个大早，准备收拾好牛车回家。他一出客房，就看到已经有侍者站在门口等待着他。

“早安，小巴恩斯先生。”侍者微微欠身说：“寇森大人正在会客厅等着你，吩咐了你起床就请你过去。”

“好，请你带路。”詹姆斯点点头，跟着侍者前往会客室。

詹姆斯不知道的是，在他离开不久，巴恩斯先生也从客房里出了，然后另一位侍者迎上前，对他说：“老巴恩斯先生，罗杰斯阁下已经决定开恩留下小巴恩斯先生执行初夜权了，不过礼物还是请你带回家吧，领主会派一小队骑士今天护送你回去。”

巴恩斯先生大喜过望，领主大人还是看在往日的情面上开恩了，这样詹姆斯嫁去了朗姆洛家以后就不怕被轻视了。但是他还是担心地问：“上帝保佑领主大人！他真是慈悲心肠！但是领主大人的身体状况还好吗？真的可以执行吗？”

“这个你不用担心。”侍者一边引导着巴恩斯先生离开，一边说：“皇帝陛下听说了罗杰斯阁下身体抱恙，就从王都送来了来自东方的神医，很快就会康复的。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

这个时候的詹姆斯正在会客厅里会见这位“来自东方的神医”。

这是昨天晚上史蒂夫的幕僚们商量出来的办法，因为史蒂夫装病装得太尽心尽力，一副命不久矣的模样，要是突然痊愈，詹姆斯肯定不会相信。彼时欧洲和东方通商已有50余年，时不时会有来自东方的珍稀奇妙的物品通过航道或者丝绸之路运往帝国，那些东方的物品精致美妙、巧夺天工，在民众中广泛流传着神秘东方的传说：那里以黄金铺地，玉石为砖，奇珍异宝数不数胜数；他们穿的衣服叫做丝，是连欧洲的皇帝在通商之前都没能享受过的柔软轻盈的布料。其中，东方的医学也一度被神化，东方的灵芝、人参这些草药能治疗百病，服食后能延年益寿，还有一套用针进行的治疗法，用几根银针治好了大主教哈尔维鲁的头痛症。 因此史蒂夫最后决定用这些神秘的东方医术来迅速“治愈”自己，不要说一般民众了，就连他这些在王都接受教育的贵族子弟也对东方的事物一知半解，就算有疑惑也只有归功于神秘东方的传承。

其实按照寇森的建议，最好的办法就是让史蒂夫慢慢痊愈，那就不怕穿帮，然而史蒂夫自从得知詹姆斯的真实性别之后，整个人处于一种极度亢奋激昂的状态，恨不得马上执行初夜权，连一天都不愿意多等。

史蒂夫的幕僚中的一人森田吉米，是一个来自东方岛国的商人和帝国当地女人所生的混血儿，就被委以重任扮演“来自东方的神医”的角色。森田的外貌虽然不是正统的东方人，但是詹姆斯也从来没见过真正的东方人，用来忽悠也够用了。

“这位就是东方神医森田医生，是克里斯陛下特地派遣来治疗罗杰斯阁下。他们一路快马加鞭，今天早上才到达的。”寇森介绍说。

“初めまして、森田と申します。どうぞよろしく。（初次见面，在下名叫森田。请多多指教。）”森田用他父亲教的非常限度的日文回应。不说帝国语的原因是怕说得太流利，会引起詹姆斯的怀疑。

詹姆斯听了这几句从来没听过的异国语言之后就已经信了七八分，急忙恳求森田神医一定要治好史蒂夫。森田故作高深地点头不语，寇森便带着一行人前往史蒂夫的寝室。

史蒂夫看起来也是睡得不好，一脸的疲倦地靠在床头，詹姆斯心痛极了，觉得一定是史蒂夫咳嗽了一晚才没睡好的，走上前握住史蒂夫的手，柔声说：“你昨晚吃了盐炖橙以后还咳得厉害吗？没睡好是不是？黑眼圈都出来了。”

事实上兴奋了一整晚都睡不着的史蒂夫，经过一个晚上的深思熟虑、冥思苦想之后，已经能豪不犹豫地继续装下去：“我吃了你亲手做的盐炖橙就没有咳嗽了，只是一直发低烧，难受得睡不着。”

“可怜的小史蒂薇，”詹姆斯的眼眶又湿润了，他语带哽咽地说：“你一定会好起来的，森田神医会用神奇的东方医术治好你的。你身体好了以后，我们再一起去山上采蘑菇挖野菜，再过一个月就是浆果的季节了，我们会摘很多很多，然后让蕾贝卡烤成挞。”

“别难过了，巴基。”史蒂夫虚弱地说：“我会没事的，我们以后有很长很长的时光要在一起的。”

“史蒂夫你是一个那么善良的人，上帝一定会保佑你的！你一定会康复的，你 ** **必须**** 康复。”詹姆斯的眼泪再也忍不住了，如同断线的珠子一样滑落在两颊，史蒂夫挣扎地坐起来，一把将詹姆斯抱住，让他靠在自己的肩膀上小声地抽泣。

“我的巴克，为了你，我一定会好起来的！”史蒂夫以像克里斯陛下宣誓效忠般的语气郑重地说。

詹姆斯的脸埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，所以看不到背后的寇森、杜根、森田三个人一副拼命控制表情管理、不敢发出一点声音的模样。如果不是早知道史蒂夫是在装病，他们还真会以为这是一对要面对生离死别的苦命鸳鸯。寇森心里更是对史蒂夫佩服得五体投地，真不愧是和克里斯陛下出生入死，在一片腥风血雨中打败所有王位继承人的人啊，这份炉火纯青的演技，真不是普通人可以做到的！


	13. Chapter 13

< 13 >

终于好好地哭了一次的詹姆斯好不容易释放了心中的压抑，他擦了擦眼泪，有些羞涩地离开了史蒂夫的怀抱，说：“抱歉......史蒂夫，我没有控制住...... 把你的衣服都弄脏了......”

“你的眼泪是最纯洁干净的东西，怎么能说脏呢？”史蒂夫不赞同地摇头。

“别说这些话了。”詹姆斯的脸颊开始泛红，他不敢再看史蒂夫的眼睛。“我不耽误你的治疗了，森田神医还在等着。”

史蒂夫点点头，寇森带着森田上前，森田装模作样地在抬起史蒂夫的手腕，放在耳朵假装仔细听，又让史蒂夫张开嘴，看他的舌头和喉咙。

“どうもありがとうございます（谢谢）。大丈夫です（没关系）。おいしいですょ（真好吃）。ごめんなさい（不好意思）。すみません（对不起）。お休みなさい（晚安）。いいぇ,まだまだです（哪里哪里，还差得远）。はい、分りました（是的，我明白了）。おはようごぢいます（早上好）。いただきます（我开动了）。ごちそうさまでした（我吃饱了）。がんばってください（加油啊）。”森田把自己会的日语一股脑的全部说出来，唬的詹姆斯一愣一愣的。

“寇森大人，神医他说什么？史蒂夫的病严重吗？可以治得好吗？”詹姆斯紧张地问。

“神医说罗杰斯阁下的病情不严重，只要用东方的针灸就能治好。”寇森从善如流地回答。

“针灸？就是治好大主教头痛症的那种方法吗？”詹姆斯问，听到东方的神医说史蒂夫的病能治，他的双眼一下亮了起来。

“对对，就是那种东方的秘术！”杜根在一旁吹嘘：“哈尔维鲁大主教被头痛症困扰多年，连御医都束手无策，但是在针灸了一次之后就痊愈了，东方的医学真是又神奇又有效！”

詹姆斯在胸口划了十字，低声说了句“上帝保佑”。

森田说完一串日文之后，就拿出一个布包，把布包解开，里面放着一排密密麻麻的绣花针，依然是由寇森的妻子所赞助。

针灸用针其实应该是比绣花针要细很多，但是无论史蒂夫一群人还是詹姆斯都不知道真正的针灸是怎么回事，听名字就应该是用针在身上到处扎一扎，然后放一点血就完事【注4】。本来寇森的意思是在治疗的时候让詹姆斯回避，那就不用真的用针往身上扎了。但是史蒂夫可能是做贼心虚，怕詹姆斯不信，于是坚持一定要在詹姆斯面前接受治疗，而且治疗的过程越惨烈越好，这样才能让詹姆斯坚信他是九死一生才康复。

史蒂夫在杜根的服侍下脱了上衣，露出他引以为豪的完美肌肉，就算是王宫雕刻师也曾偷偷问过史蒂夫能不能为他们做雕塑的模特。詹姆斯倒顾不上欣赏，他的内心全被对史蒂夫担忧而占据了。

森田把针用烈酒消毒后，有些心虚地看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫狠狠地瞪了他一眼，示意他千万别手软，让詹姆斯看出了什么不妥。森田只能咽了一口唾液，放胆往史蒂夫的胸口狠狠扎了进去，因为不会控制力度，绣花针足足插入了1寸有多，血从针孔里渗出，史蒂夫痛得“嘶”了声。

“天啊！小史蒂薇，是不是很痛？”詹姆斯担心极了，恨不得可以代史蒂夫受罪。

“没事，我们要相信神医。”史蒂夫说，然后充满暗示地又瞪了森田一眼。森田硬着头皮，用全身的力气控制着手不要发抖，接连在史蒂夫的胸口又扎了十几针，针针入肉，史蒂夫这下可痛得脸都白了，不过因为脸上本来就抹了化妆品，所以看不出来什么变化。

森田谨记着史蒂夫的吩咐，治疗过程要越惨烈越好，于是手下不停，在史蒂夫的背上、肩膀、手臂都扎满了针，直到把整包绣花针都用完了才停手，这时候的史蒂夫已经被扎得跟一个刺猬差不多了，伤口虽然被绣花针堵着，不至于大出血，但是血还是一滴滴的渗出来，史蒂夫看起来就像一个血人。

詹姆斯在看到第三针的时候就已经泪流满面了，要拼命捂着嘴巴才不至于大哭出声。看着史蒂夫扭曲的脸，詹姆斯什么也不能做，只能跪在床头边流泪边为史蒂夫祈祷。

史蒂夫痛得都要发疯了，后悔不送，几次差点忍不住要一把甩开森田，再也不搞这个鬼玩意了。但是他回头一看詹姆斯跪在床边边流泪边为他祈祷......这可真是骑虎难下啊。如果昨天晚上坦白，詹姆斯可能也只是摔门而走，自己再哄他一年半载的应该能哄回来，但是现在......现在如果让詹姆斯知道他一直在装病，骗了他这么多的眼泪和感情，这绝对是从今以后形同陌路、老死不相往来啊！

为了维护他和詹姆斯之间的感情，史蒂夫这次可是豁出去了，硬是咬着牙让森田用绣花针扎了他七八十针，扎完的时候他都怀疑自己已经接近蒙主宠召，灵魂都要出窍了。

史蒂夫不知道的是，东方还有一种酷刑，叫做插针刑，能让犯人痛不欲生，求生不得求死不能。因为表面上不显眼，后世还经常用在皇宫中，用来对付犯错的宫女。这次的针灸虽然不是真正的东方针灸，但是如果当作是一次东方的酷刑体验，还算蛮正宗的。

“这、这个，要多久才能拔掉？”詹姆斯哽咽地问，他看着史蒂夫的惨状，想摸摸史蒂夫纾解他的痛苦，但是担心打乱治疗，所以不敢上前。

“おはようごぢいます（早上好）。殘念です（太可惜了）。たいへん（不得了）。ただいま（我回来了）。”森田回答。

“神医说要十......”寇森看到史蒂夫像要吃人一样的眼神，“......秒就可以了，我们一起数：十九八七六五四三二一零，可以拔掉了！”

森田急忙上前帮史蒂夫拔掉针一根根地拔掉，每拔一根史蒂夫就痛得叫一声，詹姆斯听着史蒂夫的惨叫整个人都已经摇摇欲坠了，一张脸已经没有一丝血色了。

所有的针都拔掉之后，森田用干净的毛巾蘸了烈酒，给史蒂夫擦身消毒，史蒂夫又是痛得要打滚。还好伤口都是针眼大小，不需要包扎就已经止血了，只是浑身又红又肿，看着非常恐怖骇人。

“结、结束了吗？”詹姆斯颤抖地问。

“はい、终わりだ（是的，结束了）。”森田总算以正确的日文应对了一次。

詹姆斯几乎是扑向了史蒂夫，他不敢碰到他的伤口，他用干净的棉布垫着史蒂夫的后背，小心翼翼地扶着他躺下，然后握住他的手贴在自己布满泪水的脸上，小声地安慰说：“我可怜的小史蒂薇，这、这真的太可怕了，你能坚持过去，真的太勇敢了，我以你为傲。”

被詹姆斯握着手，还能碰到他的脸颊的史蒂夫觉得刚刚的痛苦终于有价值了，他虚弱无力地（这次不是装的）回握住詹姆斯的手，说：“都是、都是因为你陪在我的身边，我才有勇气去坚持。”

“史蒂夫......”詹姆斯一脸感动地看着他。寇森三人看任务完成，急忙撤离。

史蒂夫用仅有的力气抬起手指，轻轻擦掉詹姆斯眼角的泪水，柔声说：“别伤心，经过刚刚的治疗，我已经感觉病魔开始离我而去，我很快就会康复，然后...... 我就可以为你执行初夜权了。”

詹姆斯都差点忘了这个事了，这两天被史蒂夫的病情困扰着他无暇思考别的，史蒂夫这么一说他才想起来。

如果史蒂夫会为他执行初夜权，那不就意味着...... 詹姆斯的脸刷的一下就红了，本来史蒂夫的手放在他的脸上只是好友之间的亲昵，现在却一下变得暧昧起来。

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯开始发红的脸颊，心中的爱意翻腾不已。反正不久就要为他执行初夜权了，现在亲一下应该不打紧吧？他尝试地拉过詹姆斯的手，放在自己的唇边，看到詹姆斯没有任何抵抗，才大着胆子在他的手指上亲了一口。詹姆斯浑身剧震，美丽的绿眼睛像林间的小鹿一样惊慌地眨巴着，但是却没有把手抽回去。

詹姆斯的手是农夫的手，既不纤细也不柔嫩，甚至是宽大和粗糙的。然而史蒂夫却喜欢得不知道如何是好，詹姆斯既然没有表现出反感，他也就不客气了，又在詹姆斯的手背和手心上亲了几下，弄得詹姆斯连耳朵都红透了。

遭了这么多的罪，现在总算能亲到詹姆斯的手了，史蒂夫不免有点得寸进尺起来。他抬起眼睛看向詹姆斯，努力用委屈又可怜的声音说：“巴基，我伤口还是很痛，你...... 上来抱着我好吗？你抱着我，一定就没那么痛了。”

詹姆斯红着脸不知如何是好，被史蒂夫亲手对他而言已经太过刺激，如果在床上抱着他......天啊，光是想象他都快要晕倒了。

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯不动，干脆直接开始叫痛，这几下可是货真价实的哀嚎，詹姆斯立刻忘记了所有坚持和原则，点头答应 。

史蒂夫正暗中高兴，这时却又传来了敲门声。

史蒂夫不耐烦地问了一声：“谁？没有什么要紧的事就下午再来。”

“罗杰斯阁下，是来送您的药。”门口传来杜根的声音。

史蒂夫的脸一下僵硬了，他这才想起来，昨天制定的计划中，他生怕只是扎针还不够说服力，还要再喝一碗催吐药【注4】，务求治疗情况有多惨烈就多惨烈，才能让詹姆斯相信他能快速康复是情有可原的。

现在他觉得扎针的效果已经够了，刚想叫杜根离开，詹姆斯就已经站起身开门，从杜根手上接过药碗，回到了床边。

“药一定要趁热喝，不要耽误了治疗。”詹姆斯一脸关心地说，温柔地把药放在史蒂夫的嘴边，看着史蒂夫一脸的纠结，不由失笑，说：“怎么现在还像小时候一样怕吃药呢？不要任性了，喝了药才好得快。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇在微微地颤抖，他连第一次和克里斯陛下策划夺位时都没有这么纠结过，夺位失败会死，成功就可以获得荣华富贵，但是这一碗催吐药要是现在喝下去，无论如何都会掉了半条命啊！

詹姆斯看史蒂夫皱着眉毛就是不肯喝药，他低下头，想了想，才小声地说：“小史蒂薇，快把药喝了，喝完药，我、我就到......床上陪你。”

史蒂夫知道自己是完了，他含泪接过药碗，深吸一口气，一口气把药干完。

詹姆斯满意地接过空了的药碗，正要履行刚刚的诺言，史蒂夫就捂住了嘴巴，开始稀里哗啦地呕吐了起来。詹姆斯大惊失色，急急忙忙地跑出去叫森田神医过来。

只是呕吐还好，问题是史蒂夫身上还有刚刚的七八十个针孔，剧烈的呕吐牵动上半身的肌肉，他的针孔都不是渗血了，而是开始向外喷血了！

史蒂夫一边呕吐，一边喷血，这真是铁打的人也受不了。没一会，史蒂夫眼前一黑，就直接晕死了过去。

注4：中世纪欧洲人相信希波克拉底的体液说，实践在医学上，就是放血，催吐，验尿和灌肠，这四招几乎是中世纪医生必不可少的手段，所以史蒂夫和他的一干幕僚认为治疗过程惨烈才有效，也是当时的人根深蒂固的概念。有兴趣的姑娘可以去搜索一下，有很多非常爆笑的事件，友情提示关键字“查理二世”。


	14. Chapter 14

< 14 >

史蒂夫从一片天旋地转中慢慢地苏醒过来，刚刚恢复一些意识，就感觉到浑身酸痛，简直就像是被牛车碾过一样；喉咙更像是被熟铁烙过一样又痛又辣。

“......阁下！阁下！您醒了？您能听到我说话吗？”史蒂夫听到耳边响起了人声，他努力聚焦视线，这才看到寇森的面孔。

“寇森？”史蒂夫听到自己的声音又沙哑又难听：“发生什么事了？”

“阁下...... 您因为失血过度和呕吐，已经昏迷了一天一夜了。”寇森战战兢兢地回答，如果史蒂夫这次没有醒过来，他们这群幕僚可是分分钟要人头落地啊！克里斯陛下派他们从王都来，是来辅佐史蒂夫当一名好领主，而不是由着他把自己给作死啊！

“我昏迷了这么长时间吗？”史蒂夫觉得又晕又饿又难受，他勉力向四周看去，他还躺在寝室的大床上，周围都是忙碌的侍女和侍从，他看了一圈，却没有看到詹姆斯。

以詹姆斯的性格，自己没有醒来，肯定会在自己的身边守候的，怎么会不在这里？除非、除非他回家了。他去找别人执行初夜权了？

史蒂夫大惊，顾不上身体的不适，急忙问：“巴基呢？他回去了吗？你们怎么能让他回去！？”

“阁下，请您冷静。”寇森看史蒂夫几乎要立刻下床的架势，急忙稳住他：“小巴恩斯先生还在城堡里。他自从您晕倒以后就开始在教堂，为您禁食祈祷，连水都不肯喝。我们劝了他好多次他也不听。”

“巴基，他、他竟然为我这么做？”史蒂夫心里感动得不行，同时又心痛詹姆斯的身体，急忙说：“你们快传话叫他过来，告诉他我已经醒了，没有大碍。”

“是的。”寇森招来随从，吩咐了几句，然后转头看向史蒂夫，叹了一口气，在现在惹领主生气和以后被克里斯陛下砍头之间，他选择了前者。“阁下，您听说过查理六世的事迹吗？”

查理六世是前朝的国王，在参与德意志地区的一名领主的婚礼时，想嘲讽新娘当过三次寡妇，就和几个达官贵人一起从头到脚穿上亚麻服装，衣服还用沥青浸泡，黏上亚麻，整个人都变得毛绒绒的，戴上面具进入宴会大肆捣乱。查理六世的兄弟拿着火把去辨认身份，结果服装上的沥青就被点燃了，他们几个人迅速被大火吞噬，除了查理六世以外的几个人全部被活活烧死，查理六世被救回，但是也被烧了个半死。

史蒂夫的嘴角抽了抽，他当然知道寇森提这位前朝君主的用意了，如果他不是这么年轻力壮，昨天那一下恐怕也早把自己给整死。他这次的作死程度（为了博得爱人的关心，装病装过火，假装用针灸治疗，并为求逼真服食催吐药）绝对能和历史上有名的“疯子国王”查理六世并驾齐驱。

“......我明白的，寇森，我以后再也不会这么做的。”史蒂夫沉痛地说，这次的作死事件对他来说也是一个重大的教训。他年纪轻轻就靠自己的力量爬上高位，未免对自己的聪明才智有些自负，连王位、领主之位都被他算计成功，何况只是算计詹姆斯的贞操，他以为根本就是手到擒来的事。谁知道就是这件事让他惨遭滑铁卢，还严重到在鬼门关转了一圈，以后做任何事情之前都要深思熟虑，小心行事，把这次的失败引以为鉴！

寇森欣慰地点点头，还好，罗杰斯阁下的智商又回来了，他还是那个英明神武的领主大人！

寇森接着把这一天发生的事和史蒂夫简单的交代了一下，所幸没有发生什么大事，大部分的领地公务都被幕僚们处理完善，就是施密特有小动作，想方设法地打听史蒂夫的病情。

“我就知道他还没有死心，监视还是必须继续，把他最近接触过的人的名单给我。”史蒂夫冷静地命令。

这时候，门口传来一阵急促的脚步声，然后寝室的门就被呯地一下撞开了。史蒂夫刚想斥责来人无礼，但是看到冲进来的人进来是詹姆斯，急忙咬住舌头把话咽了下去。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”詹姆斯顾不上任何礼仪，他冲到了史蒂夫的床边，然后小心翼翼地伸出手，轻轻地抚上史蒂夫的脸颊，难以置信地说：“你、你真的醒了！”

“巴基，多亏你一直在为我祈祷我才能醒来。”史蒂夫看着詹姆斯才经过一天一夜就明显消瘦的脸颊和憔悴的面容，心痛地说：“我在昏昏沉沉之中，以为自己要死了，但是却依稀听到了天使的歌声和你祈祷声，然后我就觉得浑身充满了力气，一下子就醒了过来。”

“不、不，是你的善良仁慈才令到天使也来保护你。”詹姆斯摇摇头，万般怜惜地抚摸着史蒂夫失血苍白的脸颊。“你现在还有哪里不舒服吗？还有哪里痛吗？”

“我感觉很好，呼吸畅顺，也不想咳嗽了，看来东方的神秘医术已经把我治好了！”史蒂夫不假思索地回答。“可能就是放血放得有些多，现在有点头晕。”

詹姆斯看着史蒂夫，除了脸色苍白以外，确实没有其他病症了，放了这么多血，脸色苍白也是正常。

“那就真的太好了。”詹姆斯终于放下心来：“你昏迷了这么长时间，要好好补充营养，但是不能吃不好消化的东西。我去厨房给你煮鸡蛋燕麦粥。”

“别走，这些事情哪用你动手，要怎么做你吩咐他们就可以了。”史蒂夫现在可是一分钟也不想跟詹姆斯分开，他挥手叫来一名侍从，说：“替巴恩斯先生传话给厨房。”

“可是......”

“燕麦粥知道方法谁都可以煮，但是我只有看到你伤口才不会痛。”史蒂夫握着詹姆斯的手，轻轻地抚摸：“巴基，我需要你留在我的身边。”

詹姆斯脸微微一红，但是也没有扭捏，礼貌地和侍者详细说明了做法，史蒂夫一听，就知道又是自己的母亲过去用的食谱。

“巴基，你什么时候向我的母亲学了做饭啊？我怎么不知道？”史蒂夫好奇地问。

“没、没什么的，”詹姆斯的眼中闪过一丝慌乱：“有一次看她在煮，我去帮了一下忙，就记住了......史蒂夫，你的伤口还痛吗？需要、需要我抱着你吗？”

史蒂夫大喜过望，再也没空去想詹姆斯怎么会做他母亲的食谱了，小鸡啄米似地不停点头。寇森在一旁看见，急忙打手势，詹姆斯弯腰脱鞋子的时间里，一屋子的人就已经撤了个干净。


	15. Chapter 15

< 15 >

虽然史蒂夫这次差点把自己给作死，但是他受的伤其实都是皮外伤，他本身既年轻又健康，失血的虚弱很快就消退，再加上詹姆斯无微不至的照顾，史蒂夫两天后就基本好得差不多了。如果不是他急着要对詹姆斯执行初夜权，他还真想多在病床上躺几天，继续享受詹姆斯的温柔呵护。

“いい天気ですね（天气真好）。心配しない（不要担心）。ありがとう（谢谢）。かまいません（没关系）。”森田在史蒂夫的指示下宣布。

“森田神医说罗杰斯阁下的病已经痊愈了，和正常人一样了。”寇森尽职地为詹姆斯“翻译”。

“太好了！真的太感谢你了，森田神医！”詹姆斯对森田感激零涕地说，他自己也能看出史蒂夫的身体已经恢复健康，之前的咳嗽、虚弱等病症消失无踪，脸色也恢复了淡淡的红润。

“寇森，准备重金酬谢森田神医，然后派人护送他回王都。”史蒂夫命令，这是他们之前已经商量好的剧情，不能让森田留在罗杰斯领地让詹姆斯看见，反正史蒂夫的幕僚都是克里斯陛下所赐，这也不过是完成了任务还给克里斯陛下而已。

寇森和森田鞠躬退出后，史蒂夫拉住詹姆斯的手，直视着他的双眼，认真地说：“森田神医说我已经完全好了，抱歉让你等这么久，我今晚就为你履行初夜权。”

詹姆斯双颊泛红，这两天他一直贴身照顾史蒂夫，亲密非常，可以说得上是耳鬓厮磨，心里对史蒂夫的柔情蜜意根本藏都藏不住。

“如果、如果你没有不舒服的话......”詹姆斯低下头小声说。

“我感觉好得不能再好！”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，然后他凑到詹姆斯的耳边轻声说：“这几天都是你在照顾我，今天晚上就让我好好地照顾你。”

“嗯，那、那我先走了......嬷嬷说过，要提前准备......”昨天已经有年长的嬷嬷奉命来找詹姆斯，教导他初夜权的细节和准备工作。

“巴克，你不知道我有多期待今晚！”史蒂夫捧起詹姆斯的双手，在两只手背上各吻了一下，詹姆斯才红着脸离开了。

平民的女儿如果得到领主的恩典执行初夜权，需要进行一个繁琐厄长的彻底清洁程序，不然以当时乡村的卫生条件，领主可不想除了冒着折寿的风险以外，还要有染上皮肤病的风险。

詹姆斯被两个嬷嬷带到了浴室，里面放着一个冒着热气的巨大浴桶，嬷嬷们示意詹姆斯脱光衣服。詹姆斯在懂事后再没有在任何人面前裸露过身体，特别是他还是以一个男性的身份长大的，突然要在两个中年女性面前脱光衣服，不由害羞了起来，问嬷嬷们他能不能自己洗。

“小巴恩斯先生，请别害羞，等下我们还要给你全身去毛发、抹香料。”一个嬷嬷笑着说，整个罗杰斯城堡都传遍了领主有多喜欢小巴恩斯先生，以后毫无疑问地会是领主的宠姬，她们可一点也不敢怠慢。

詹姆斯无奈，只好点点头，脱光了衣服，两位嬷嬷拿出油膏给他涂满了全身，然后才扶着他进入热水，她们先开始给他洗头发，洗完头发后就拿出刷子给他仔细刷身体，油膏粘附着毛孔里的脏东西，被刷下来以后皮肤就变得又白又干净了。

刷完身体，嬷嬷们就取出剃刀为詹姆斯剃掉全身的体毛，詹姆斯虽然害羞得不行，但也任由嬷嬷们摆布。剃完全身的体毛，嬷嬷们摇了摇铃铛，八个女仆抬着一个桶新的热水进来，这一次的热水里飘着各色的鲜花花瓣，连水都是芳香扑鼻。嬷嬷们让詹姆斯在水中泡着，好让香味充分渗入毛孔，她们则是捧起詹姆斯的手脚为他修剪指甲。

泡完了花瓣澡，就再用冷水冲一遍身体，好让毛孔收紧，这样领主摸上去才柔软舒服。之后嬷嬷们为詹姆斯擦干身体，再为他全身上下都涂满贵妇人专用的润肤乳，詹姆斯终于从一个乡下的农夫，变成了一个又香又软，可以送到领主床上的处女了。

嬷嬷们非常满意自己的杰作，她们也服侍过老罗杰斯公爵的其他情人，但是那些美女和眼前这位一比，简直就是一群庸脂俗粉，毫无动人之处。她们几乎可以预见这位英俊漂亮的双性情人，以后会在年轻的领主面前如何地得宠。

嬷嬷们又为詹姆斯着装，本来还想为詹姆斯化点妆，但是看着他一张俊秀之极的脸，觉得如果化妆反而会破坏他浑然天成的美貌，最后两个嬷嬷一致认为不需要为他的脸化妆。

饶是没有化妆，这一趟折腾下来也用了好几个小时，总算把一切弄好，为詹姆斯戴上白玫瑰花冠后，天色已经黑了。

“时间刚刚好，噢，亲爱的，你真是我见过最美丽的人！”一位嬷嬷感叹说：“罗杰斯阁下一定会很满意的。”

“初夜的姑娘是不能吃东西的，免得染上味道冲撞了领主。”另一个嬷嬷说，“如果你饿了，就在罗杰斯阁下离开后再来厨房找东西吃。”

“哎，我的好姐姐，你这就不知道了。”第一位嬷嬷说，“罗杰斯阁下可是直接命令了把小巴恩斯先生送去他的寝室啊。”

“啊！上帝保佑你，孩子。”嬷嬷感叹着，一般来说如果领主要对平民的女儿执行初夜权，只会在最低等的客房里做，毕竟女性下体的血液比较晦气，完事了就提上裤子走人。这次年轻的领主会在自己的寝室履行初夜权，就表示是要留他过夜，可见有关领主对他的盛宠传闻并不是空穴来风。

詹姆斯并不懂嬷嬷们话里的意思，他也无暇去思考，他看着镜中映出的盛装打扮的自己，这才是第一次有了真实的感觉：他马上要和史蒂夫结合了，他少年一直以来的梦想终于要实现了！


	16. Chapter 16

< 16 >

史蒂夫从太阳下山起就开始坐立不安，他在寝室里来回踱步，双手都紧张地被汗水打湿了。他每隔10分钟就会掐自己一下，确保自己不是在做梦。

他到现在都还有不真实的感觉。他本来都准备好了要为詹姆斯娶妻生子送上祝福，要把对他的感情隐藏在心里一辈子。想不到，他竟然和克里斯陛下一样撞了大运，本来注定无果的苦恋竟然柳暗花明又一村，他终于也有了得偿所愿的一天！

只有平民的女儿需要为初夜去做一系列的准备功夫，领主是不需要做什么的，毕竟人家领主是纾尊降贵冒着折寿的风险来执行初夜权。可是史蒂夫还是把自己认真仔细地打理好，不但用了参加克里斯陛下继位大典时的沐浴熏香的规格，还特地穿上了一整套全新的正式礼服：正红色的天鹅绒及膝外衣，胸口和下摆布满了精致万分的金线刺绣，袖口露出雪白的花边衬衣，金边丝绸领结，深蓝色的流苏腰带，黑色紧身裤袜和镶嵌红宝石的皮鞋。

他甚至还在做了一个可以称得上羞耻的准备：他偷偷地为自己套上了羊眼圈。

史蒂夫在王都的七年虽然没有让任何男人女人近过身，但是被社交圈的淫靡风气耳濡目染，性爱的理论方面他可不是一张白纸。他知道处男在第一次极有可能会秒射，为了避免不能在第一次给爱人带来快感，他特地从王都带回来了一个为早泄的贵族们设计的羊眼圈，还是最接近肤色、最不容易被察觉的那种，想不到这么快就有这个需要了，他不得不庆幸自己喜欢凡事都做好准备的习惯。

在他第46次整理领结的时候，房门被敲响了。

史蒂夫清了清喉咙，努力用平静地声音说：“进来。”

房门一左一右地被两位嬷嬷推开，站在中间的詹姆斯的身影随着被推开的门慢慢地显露出来，史蒂夫的心脏在一瞬间几乎停止了跳动，他简直不敢相信眼前的美景。

詹姆斯穿着一身洁白的薄绸长裙，肩膀几乎全部露出来，只有在手臂的位置由短袖遮掩，领口开得很低，锁骨和胸膛一览无遗。他的头上戴着一顶由白玫瑰和绿叶编织的花冠，把他的绿眼睛映衬得像两颗最上等的祖母绿宝石，他的脸刮得干干净净，眉毛也修过，红润饱满的双唇羞怯地紧抿着，他本来就俊美不凡的脸此时更是美得不可方物。詹姆斯只看了一眼同样是英俊无比的史蒂夫，就红着脸低下了头。

嬷嬷们见领主看得目瞪口呆，非常高兴，正想引领詹姆斯进入寝室。

“站在那里别动！”史蒂夫突然命令到。詹姆斯和嬷嬷都不由一惊，难道领主竟然不喜欢？

史蒂夫不发一言，大步走向詹姆斯，微微弯腰，右手圈住他的肩膀，左手伸向他的膝弯，一下把詹姆斯整个人横抱了起来。

詹姆斯小小地惊呼了一声，下意识地用手臂抱住了史蒂夫的脖子。

“史蒂夫，我很重，你、你放我下来，让我自己走......”詹姆斯害羞地小声说，他虽然是双性人，现在又是以女性的身份去接受领主的恩赐，但是他的体格却是一个成熟的健壮男性，只比史蒂夫稍微逊色一点，这样被史蒂夫横抱着，他很担心大病初愈的史蒂夫会吃不消。

“嘘，宝贝，这是传统，别抗议。”史蒂夫开怀大笑，一直把詹姆斯抱到了大床上才轻柔地把他放下。史蒂夫说的传统是指洞房之夜新郎把新娘抱进洞房，詹姆斯却一时没有想到，只以为是执行初夜权的传统。

“噢，我的天啊，巴基，你......你真的太美了！比米洛斯的维纳斯、米开朗基罗的大卫还要美！”史蒂夫难以置信地伸手轻轻抚摸着詹姆斯的脸颊，他早知道要行使初夜权的女儿们必须穿上白色的长裙和头戴象征纯洁的白玫瑰花花冠，但是他完全没有想象到詹姆斯穿戴成这样会美得这么惊心动魄。

“谢、谢谢，你才更美好，比春天的麦芽、夏天的浆果、秋天的稻穗、冬天的马铃薯，都要美好！”詹姆斯也发自内心地对史蒂夫说，他没听过什么维纳斯和大卫，他只能把自己认知中一年四季最美好最珍贵的东西说出来，史蒂夫是比这些所有的东西都要美好。

史蒂夫心中震动得无以复加，他也是在乡下田里长大的孩子，他当然知道詹姆斯的意思。春天的麦芽是农民一年的生计之源；夏天的浆果是平民孩子最喜欢的食物，也是果酱和各种甜品的材料；秋天的稻穗是农民一年辛勤劳动的成果，丰收是一年最大的喜悦；冬天的马铃薯是少有的可以在寒冷的季节种植和收获农作物，是农民们在冬季唯一能依赖稳定的食粮。詹姆斯是把他比喻成了所有他们赖以为生、不能缺少的东西，相较之下，自己只是用维纳斯和大卫来形容詹姆斯，是自己落了下乘。

“噢，对不起，我的巴克，我、我的形容实在太过肤浅了！”史蒂夫有些懊恼地说：“我怎么可以把你和那些没有生命的雕像相比？请不要误会我，你也是我生命中不可或缺的！”

詹姆斯纤长的睫毛眨了眨，露出了一个包容宠爱的笑容，史蒂夫心神巨震，他捧住詹姆斯的脸，颤声问：“我、我可以吻你吗？巴克？”

詹姆斯的眼睛稍稍地瞪大了一下，他没有回答，只是缓缓地合上了双眼。史蒂夫得到了默许，深吸了一口气，闭上双眼，虔诚地吻向他日思夜想的双唇。

当两人的双唇碰在一起时，他们都发出了满足的叹息声，和自己深爱已久的人第一次的亲吻，竟然是美妙地如此不可思议，他们仿佛在云端漂浮，全身又酥又软，好像有什么甜腻到极处的东西顺着两人紧贴的嘴唇流入了心房。

史蒂夫的心跳得就像七月的闷雷，他从来不知道只是和詹姆斯接吻就能让他幸福地仿佛置身于天堂。他总算还记得在王都听其他纨绔子弟描述的经验，他微微张开嘴唇，伸出舌头试探地舔了一下詹姆斯的嘴唇，他感觉到詹姆斯的身体猛烈地震了一下，他担心詹姆斯不喜，正想撤离，詹姆斯竟然伸出手扶住了他的后脑。史蒂夫得到了鼓励，把舌头伸进了詹姆斯的双唇间，挑开了他没有任何阻力的牙齿，一下卷住了詹姆斯不知所措的小舌头。

詹姆斯发出了一阵让人心跳不已的绵长呻吟声，史蒂夫一下子就硬了个十足。他一边亲吻，一边踢掉鞋子爬上了床，整个人趴在詹姆斯身上，只是用双臂撑着自己的重量，以免压到了詹姆斯。

史蒂夫的手指插入詹姆斯的发间，詹姆斯的头发又滑又软，简直就像高级的丝缎，史蒂夫一边爱不释手地抚弄着，一边继续品尝詹姆斯的唇舌和口中的津液，詹姆斯从一开始的青涩不知所措，到后来的热情回应，他们交换着口中的津液，呼吸也变得越来越急促、越来越粗重。当史蒂夫觉得自己的呼吸就快要跟不上的时候，他终于结束了两人的第一个吻。

詹姆斯的双唇被亲吻地又红又湿，就像雨后的覆盆子，娇嫩诱人，他的双眼像雾中的森林，动情而迷茫，史蒂夫只想用整个生命去好好的疼爱他。

史蒂夫伸出手指，缓慢而轻柔地开始描画詹姆斯的五官，从眉毛开始，然后是眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇，最后是他可爱的苹果下巴。史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，郑重地说：“我爱你，巴基，这个世界上我最爱的就是你！我从小时候就一直爱你了，以后我也会一辈子都爱你、对你好，不让你有任何的忧伤。你愿意把你自己交给我吗？”

詹姆斯显然没有料到史蒂夫会做出这样的告白，他瞪大了眼睛，然后他的眼睛开始湿润，眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落在发间，他的嘴唇微微地发抖，他用双手捧住了史蒂夫的脸，用最认真最温柔的声音说：“我当然也爱你，史蒂夫，你不知道我有多爱你......我、我想要你，一直都想要你。我从来不知道你也会想要我...... 我不知道你会不会嫌弃我这样的身体......”

“你在说什么傻话，巴克？我怎么可能会嫌弃你？你就算是完全的男人，我也是一样的爱你的！”史蒂夫摇头说。

“但是、但是我的那个地方...... 是畸形的，不是男人，也不是女人。”詹姆斯不安地垂下眼帘，他的声音透出了颤抖。

“你身上的每一个部位我都爱，我发誓！”史蒂夫把詹姆斯的手放在自己心脏的位置，郑重地宣誓。“我会向你证明的.让我看看你的那里，好吗？”

詹姆斯的脸上出现犹豫纠结的神色，最后，他下定决心般地点了点头。


	17. Chapter 17

< 17 >

史蒂夫从詹姆斯身上爬了起来，坐在了床尾，詹姆斯靠着鹅毛大迎枕坐在床头。他垂下头，深呼吸了几下，才分开曲起的双腿，然后缓缓地把裙摆撩起。

初夜的少女裙子里面都是不着寸缕的。史蒂夫先是看到詹姆斯修长结实的双腿，还没来得及赞叹，就看到了在他大腿根部那一处羞于启齿的秘境。

詹姆斯下身的体毛已经被剃得干干净净，所有的器官都毫无遮掩地呈现在史蒂夫的眼前。他果然是同时拥有男性和女性两种器官，他有男性的阴茎，个头还不小，半硬地挺立着。阴茎的下方，本来应该生长阴囊的地方，长着女性的阴唇，呈着娇嫩的粉红色，而在阴唇的层层遮掩之中，是一个小小的洞口，似乎闪着隐隐的水光。宛如洁白的蚌壳羞涩地张开，露出里面粉嫩的蚌肉，而蚌肉中又藏着一颗让人意想不到的稀世珍珠。

史蒂夫已经看呆了，詹姆斯不安地扭动了一下身躯，他觉得自己的下体一定是太丑了，把史蒂夫给吓呆了，他红着脸想把腿合上，史蒂夫却立刻用强壮的手臂按住了他的膝盖，制止他的动作。

“史......史蒂夫。”詹姆斯睁着湿润的绿眼睛，求饶似的看向史蒂夫，如果他觉得丑，就不要再让他张着腿，自取其辱了。

“噢，巴克，这、这太美了！这、这简直没有任何语言可以形容！”史蒂夫的双眼一眨不眨地看着詹姆斯的下体：“你是为了我长出这样的器官的，对吗？我很喜欢！太喜欢了！”

“不、怎么可能是......为了你长出来。”詹姆斯大窘，脸都要埋到靠枕里了。

“就是为了我长出来的！”史蒂夫的眼中隐隐透出了一股疯狂的气势：“你是我的，你是为了我而生的！”

詹姆斯呆了呆，他有些被史蒂夫的话语中的强硬的占有欲给吓到了，史蒂夫对他一直是文质彬彬，体贴入微的，就连刚刚的接吻，史蒂夫也是礼貌地问了他的同意才吻下去的，他完全没想过史蒂夫会说出这样的话。

史蒂夫说出这句话以后也楞住了，他迅速恢复了平静，柔声说：“对不起，巴基，我吓到你了吗？我不是这个意思，我只是......被你迷住了，口不择言了。”

“没关系，你、你不觉得丑？”詹姆斯摇摇头，有些不确定地问。

“当然不会，它们美得简直不可思议......你的阴茎也可以硬？”史蒂夫把詹姆斯的双腿分得更开了一些，仔细地欣赏这一个上帝的杰作。

詹姆斯羞得用手臂遮住了眼睛，史蒂夫的目光好像是有实质的东西一样，他的目光看着他的阴茎，他的阴茎就好像被抚摸了似地硬挺了起来。

“可以......只是我没有睾丸，所以、所以不能和姑娘结婚。”詹姆斯颤声回答。“我来过......初潮，可以怀孕......”

史蒂夫这才恍然大悟。双性人是可以选择一种性别接受洗礼的，而詹姆斯明明有男人的外貌，却还是选择了女性的道路。原来这是因为他无法让女人怀孕，只能受孕，所以巴恩斯家根本也没打算让詹姆斯去娶妻。

这样就实在是太好了！

“我可以摸摸看吗？”史蒂夫其实根本不用问，詹姆斯的阴茎已经整个直直地挺了起来，小洞也湿漉漉的。他的身体正在渴求着史蒂夫的触摸。

“请、请摸摸我......”詹姆斯咬着下唇，强压着心中的羞耻感。

史蒂夫先拿出床头准备好的油膏，涂在手上，然后轻轻地握住詹姆斯的阴茎，因为都是男人，他对这个部位还是比较有信心的。詹姆斯马上发出了一声压抑的呻吟声，史蒂夫受到鼓励般的用拇指指腹磨蹭他的龟头，就着油膏在他的茎身上滑动。

“啊！天啊，史蒂夫！”詹姆斯叫了起来，他的手难耐地抓着靠枕，腿根开始颤抖。

“舒服吗，蜜糖儿？”

“舒服、好舒服。”詹姆斯的身体难耐地扭动，把史蒂夫看得热血沸腾。史蒂夫这才用另一只手的手指开始按压詹姆斯的阴唇顶端，詹姆斯立刻尖声叫了起来，手里的阴茎涨大了一小圈。史蒂夫更卖力地上下抚弄着詹姆斯，他为了今天特意弄了几本春宫图学习，用上面教的方法用手指挑逗着詹姆斯的女性器官，先是轻柔地按摩他的小阴唇，把詹姆斯挑逗得来了兴致，再并拢四根手指加大力道摩擦他的整个阴户。每当史蒂夫的手指磨蹭到了阴道口，就感觉到了那个小口像是有生命一样吸吮，仿佛想要拼命留住他的手指。

没被抚弄多久，詹姆斯原本粉红色的阴唇涨成了殷红色，好像一颗草莓从初熟变成完熟，汁水充盈地随时准备供人享用。詹姆斯的呻吟声也越发的缠绵难耐，他原本抓住靠枕的手竟下意识地抱住了自己的大腿根部，把腿扒得更大，方便史蒂夫的动作。

“这样呢？舒服吗？”史蒂夫一边问，一边用手指夹着他的阴唇揉动，詹姆斯的阴道口已经已肉眼可见的速度渗出了黏稠的爱液。

“啊、啊、史蒂夫——”詹姆斯漂亮的脖子猛地向后仰，他没有用嘴回答他的问题，但是他的身体已经诚实地回答了，他的阴茎在双重刺激之下失守，射出了一股粘腻透明的液体，沾湿了史蒂夫的手掌。

史蒂夫着迷般的把手收回，用舌头把詹姆斯射出来的液体舔干净，像舔着什么人间美味。然后他解开领结，开始脱下自己的衣服。詹姆斯无力地喘着气、半睁着眼睛看着他，史蒂夫已经把他红色外衣脱下，接着是里面的白色丝绸衬衫，他完美结实的肌肉在烛光下散发着令人目眩的光辉。他的下身穿着贵族们最流行的贴身裤袜，裆部的地方已经鼓成肿大的一坨肉块，詹姆斯的心脏跳得快要从胸口蹦出来。

史蒂夫满意地看着詹姆斯的眼睛里沾染上了渴望的情欲，他勾住裤腰的位置，把裤袜和内裤都一次拉了下来，他早已肿胀成紫红色的巨大阴茎一下就整个弹了出来。詹姆斯捂着嘴巴几乎要惊叫了起来，史蒂夫的阴茎实在是太大了，有幼儿的手臂那么粗长，茎身上布满了狰狞的青筋，看起来简直就像一只邪恶的凶兽。一直渴望着和史蒂夫结合的詹姆斯竟然有些害怕了起来。

尽管他的阴茎涨得快要爆炸了，史蒂夫没有马上行动。他在床边的矮柜上拿起一瓶葡萄酒和水晶杯，斟了半满。他转头对詹姆斯说：“嬷嬷告诉我，第一次会痛，你喝点酒吧。”

詹姆斯点点头，史蒂夫果然是最体贴他最爱护他的。他正想接过酒杯，史蒂夫就已经举起酒杯喝了一大口，然后他迅速靠近詹姆斯，低头吻住了他的嘴唇，嘴对嘴把红酒喂给了詹姆斯。

浓郁香醇的葡萄酒一下充满了詹姆斯的口舌，他们的舌头在红酒中翻滚舞蹈，史蒂夫的身躯紧紧贴着他，一边用嘴喂他喝酒，一边缓慢而温柔地磨蹭着双方的躯干。史蒂夫断断续续地喂完了一整杯红酒以后，詹姆斯已经彻底迷醉了。他的长裙的上身被拉下，露出了整片饱满的胸膛和鲜红色泽的乳晕乳头；下摆被卷起至腹部，再度开始抬头的阴茎和一张一合的阴道口一览无遗。他的长裙已经没有了遮掩身体的效果了，但是史蒂夫就想把这条裙子留在他的身上，包括他头上已经掉落了一半的白玫瑰花冠，史蒂夫要永远记得他夺取詹姆斯贞操的这一刻。

“轮到我了。”史蒂夫的声音变得低沉沙哑起来，他拿过酒瓶，开始在詹姆斯裸露的身体上倾倒昂贵的红酒。詹姆斯发出了低低的呻吟声，在被冰凉的液体淋湿的时候小幅度地颤抖。因为长期务农，他的皮肤并不白皙，而是呈健康的蜂蜜色泽，在玫瑰色的红酒映衬下，显得无比的香甜可口，引诱着史蒂夫仔细地品尝。

史蒂夫也确实这么做了。他俯下身，以詹姆斯的身躯为酒杯，开始细致地品尝。詹姆斯的身体果然是蜂蜜做的，酸涩的红酒在他的身体上竟然变得像糖一样的甜。史蒂夫大口的吸吮和舔舐，从詹姆斯的脖子一直舔到了胸肌，他的乳晕和乳头的大小宛如女性，被史蒂夫含在嘴里逗弄过以后，变得就像两颗用来酿造红酒的紫葡萄，史蒂夫迷恋地轻轻咬，好像想把里面的果汁榨出。詹姆斯已经叫得像一个廉价的妓女，甚至在史蒂夫的嘴唇稍微离开了他的乳尖的时候，卖力地挺起胸脯追逐着史蒂夫赋予他的快感。

史蒂夫见詹姆斯已经没快感所俘虏了，几乎化成了一滩春水，在情欲的驱使下难耐地在丝绸床单上摩擦着自己的身体想要得到纾解。史蒂夫的阴茎终于贴上了詹姆斯的下体，詹姆斯整个人都兴奋地颤抖了起来，不知道是情欲还是酒精，他的意识开始模糊，他身体的某一个不能言状的部位在尖叫着需要被填满。

但是史蒂夫没有马上满足他，史蒂夫一边继续舔咬着他的乳头，一边用他巨大的阴茎上下磨蹭他的阴唇和阴道口。詹姆斯的小穴已经湿透了，在史蒂夫的磨蹭下甚至发出了丝丝水声，詹姆斯已经无暇顾及自己的模样有多么的饥渴和淫荡，他大声地呻吟，扭动着腰肢把小洞往史蒂夫的阴茎上面送。

史蒂夫的整个9英寸的阴茎上已经完全被詹姆斯的爱液打湿，甚至他的囊袋上流下了水珠。史蒂夫心里兴奋不已，他本来还以为第一次需要借助油膏，但是詹姆斯的表现显然是不需要了，他难耐地闭着双眼，凭着本能磨蹭着史蒂夫，好像在请求他的怜爱。

明明是纯洁的处女，穿着洁白的纱裙头戴花冠，小穴却表现得像个饱经风尘的娼妇，这样强烈的反差让史蒂夫兴奋至极。

“巴克，宝贝，睁开眼睛，看着我，看着要占有你的人的模样。”史蒂夫哑声说，他的阴茎已经抵在了詹姆斯的穴口。

“噢、噢，我的史蒂夫！”詹姆斯顺从地睁开眼睛，他湿润的绿眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着眼前这个强壮英俊的男人，是他的史蒂夫，他爱了一辈子的人，现在、现在就要彻底占有他了，他会一生都记住今晚。

史蒂夫抓住了詹姆斯的腰肢，将他的下体抬高，他的龟头缓慢而坚定地挤入他的穴口，很快地他就感觉到了阻力——那是一层娇弱脆弱的薄膜，詹姆斯的贞操的象征。史蒂夫再也没有迟疑，他用力把腰一挺，巨大的阴茎整个没入了詹姆斯的身体。

“啊啊————！”詹姆斯尖叫出声，他的下半身仿佛被强行撕开了两半，从来没有被打开过的地方被异物塞得满满当当的。很痛，但是这是史蒂夫带给他的痛，泪水从他的眼角流下，不是痛苦，而是欢愉。

史蒂夫定定的看着几缕鲜血从詹姆斯的阴道中流出，这是他失去了童贞的标志，是他彻底属于他的标志，史蒂夫的眼睛仿佛也被这鲜血染上了赤红色。初经人事的阴道窄小紧致，但是却像熟透的果实一样湿润，史蒂夫爽得打了一个冷颤，几乎要立刻射了出来，还好羊眼圈克制了他射精的冲动。

“宝贝巴克，很痛吗？为了我忍耐一下好吗？我会让你舒服的。”史蒂夫柔声地安抚着詹姆斯，他的身体前倾，一只手来回抚弄詹姆斯的乳房，另一只手温柔地握住詹姆斯半硬的阴茎。詹姆斯的注意力马上被分散了，他本来就是一个粗养的乡下男孩子，不是柔弱娇滴的女孩，史蒂夫才摸了他几下，他就开始发出舒适的哼哼，他刚刚射过一次精的阴茎在史蒂夫的手中再次挺立了起来。

史蒂夫见詹姆斯已经适应了，尝试着慢慢地抽插他充血得不行的大肉棒，他感觉到詹姆斯阴道里的媚肉就像海藻一样紧紧地缠住他，那种感觉简直是无法言喻的美妙，他的嘴巴迫切地想要吸吮些什么，他俯下身叼住詹姆斯的两片红得快要滴血的嘴唇，把舌头伸到里面毫无章法地乱搅。詹姆斯喘息着紧紧地抱住他，他被动地舔着史蒂夫的舌头和牙齿，回应他的热情。他的下体已经不再痛了，他浑身都被饱胀的满足感所充满。

史蒂夫开始加快了抽动的速度，他能感到自己的速度越快，詹姆斯的肉穴就吸得越紧，一股股的情液随着抽动被挤出了穴口，史蒂夫的睾丸在拍打在他的臀部时竟然发出了响亮的水声。

“宝贝，你有两张贪婪的嘴。”史蒂夫舔着詹姆斯的嘴唇沉声说。“你快吸死我了！”

詹姆斯已经不能为了史蒂夫的淫语而感到害羞，他全身都在史蒂夫的抽插下软成一团，他的意识开始模糊，唯一的感官的就是从下身不断传来的酥麻酸痒的感觉。快感再一直堆积，但是却好像总是没有突破口。他的阴茎还在被史蒂夫的大手把玩，但是他已经无法射精，他本身就没有阴囊，射精的功能比不上正常男人。他舒服得要死，但是却无法得到宣泄，当快感累积到一个临界点，他开始浑身抽搐，想要高潮却无法达到的痛苦让他开始弱弱地哭出声来。

詹姆斯被史蒂夫肏得一颤一颤，白玫瑰花瓣散落在他的发间，他的上身像是一个被凡人捉住折磨的精灵，纯洁无助，通红的双眼留着受难的泪水。但是他的下半身却像一个魅魔，拥有淫荡至极的两性特征，男性的象征硬直饱涨，女性的象征汁水横流，饥渴地追求无尽的性快感。

“啊啊！史蒂夫、史蒂夫、帮我，帮我......”詹姆斯哭泣着、如同撒娇般地说。他想要宣泄，但是他不知道要如何做，只能向史蒂夫发出哀求。

“宝贝，你要我怎么帮你？”史蒂夫突然用力的一个挺身，巨大的阴茎进入了前所未有的深度，直直顶到了詹姆斯的子宫口。

“啊啊啊——”詹姆斯尖叫了起来，一大股阴精喷了出来，连史蒂夫都感觉到龟头仿佛被热水冲洒过。

“你喜欢这里？是吗？”史蒂夫找到了门道，他先是在穴口浅浅的抽插，只给詹姆斯隔靴搔痒般的酥软感，然后再突然一下直捣花心，詹姆斯的阴道就会能马上喷出一股阴精。

“啊啊！史蒂夫，不要、不要了！”这种刺激新奇的感觉让詹姆斯害怕，刚刚的几下让他的头皮发炸，阴道和肛门一阵强烈的收缩，这不是射精时爆发的极度快感，而是连绵不绝的像中毒一般的迷幻感。

“别怕，宝贝，这是女性的高潮。”史蒂夫露出满意的笑容：“你要为我高潮，你要成为我的女人。”

史蒂夫更加卖力地操干起来，他无师自通地一边抽插一边画圈般地扭腰，詹姆斯的叫声都嘶哑了，肉穴的褶皱被磨开，敏感的神经末梢被刺激得收缩不断，致命的快感席卷了他的全身，他的精神处于游历状态，他甚至不知道自己是否还在呼吸。

詹姆斯浑身像是被水泡过，身上是他兴奋的汗水，脸上是他快感中的泪水和唾液，下体是不断涌出的爱液和阴精。他的手脚开始痉挛，像得病了一样不断颤抖，从子宫到阴道开始了无法控制的强烈收缩，肉穴里的水流得像失禁，床褥被打湿了好大一块。

史蒂夫的阴茎想射得要爆炸了，快感就像海浪一样铺天盖地而来，一种奇异的战栗感从他的尾椎一直炸到了后脑勺，他低头看了一眼在高潮的冲刷下媚态横生的詹姆斯，再也忍不住了。他抽出自己的阴茎，迅速解开了羊眼圈，一瞬间他的双眼仿佛在强光的照耀下失明，他的阴茎喷出了大股大股的乳白色的精液，他射得睾丸都几乎在抽筋。他射得太激烈，甚至有几滴溅射到了詹姆斯失神的脸颊，但他的乳房上被射的精液最多，白色的液体粘在他乳晕和乳尖，看起来就像是他在出奶。

史蒂夫看着眼前的景象，刚刚射过的他又觉得口干舌燥了起来。他伸手把詹姆斯胸乳上的精液擦干，恶趣味地抹在他的阴唇和阴蒂上，把他的下体涂抹地水光滑亮。刚刚经过绝顶高潮的阴户还是敏感至极，詹姆斯痉挛的身体被刺激得不断颤抖，他微弱地摇头表示无法承受，最后无力地小声叫唤着，像一只求饶的小兽，史蒂夫这才停下了逗弄他的动作，俯下身把詹姆斯整个圈进了怀里。


	18. Chapter 18

< 18 >

“史、史蒂夫......”被史蒂夫从身后抱住的詹姆斯呢喃着叫着，他整个人瘫软在史蒂夫的怀里，神志涣散的他没有察觉自己的声音变得多么的娇媚。

“我在，宝贝。天啊，你真棒！你是造物主的奇迹！”史蒂夫沿着詹姆斯的耳廓、脖子、肩膀细细地亲吻，每一次亲吻都能让哈在沉寂在高潮的余韵中的詹姆斯战栗不已。两具修长健美、满是汗水的年轻身躯没有一丝距离的贴在一起，美好的简直就像希腊神话中的阿波罗和亚辛托斯。

詹姆斯发出满足的低吟，棕色的脑袋往史蒂夫的颈窝处磨蹭，像是依恋人触摸的小猫。史蒂夫捧起他的脸，两人的嘴唇再次严密地贴在一起。这是纯洁的、不带任何情欲的吻，只是两个相爱的人在用嘴唇安抚彼此激荡的心情。

过了十几分钟，史蒂夫感到詹姆斯的腿没有发抖了，呼吸也渐渐恢复平静了。他才开口说：“巴克，你那里还痛吗？”

“嗯，不痛......就是有点酸。”詹姆斯不好意思地回答，他小心地抬起史蒂夫抱着他的手臂，既然已经不痛了，他不能厚着脸皮赖在领主的床上，他要回到他该去的地方。

但是史蒂夫没有如他愿，他的长臂一伸，就把詹姆斯拉回来了，他有些不悦地说：“你要去哪里？”

“我、我应该走了...... ”詹姆斯轻声说：“你已经执行完初夜权了，我总不能再留在你的寝室吧？”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，说：“如果说我本来就打算今晚留你睡在这里呢？领主执行初夜权根本从来不会带女孩儿来自己的寝室的，我既然在这里要了你，就没打算让你离开。”

詹姆斯的脸又变得红彤彤的，他不确定地问：“这样、这样合规矩吗？”

“我是罗杰斯领地的领主，在片土地之上，我说的话就是法律。”史蒂夫强势地紧拥住詹姆斯：“我要留下谁，谁就必须留下。”

“嗯......”詹姆斯当然也不想离开史蒂夫，这一夜是他最后和史蒂夫亲密的回忆了，他稍微贪心一点也是可以原谅的吧？詹姆斯想着，心安理得地倒回了史蒂夫的怀里。

史蒂夫紧紧地抱住詹姆斯，心中的爱意浓烈得无以复加，他张嘴就想直接求婚：“嘿，巴克，我......”

“咕噜咕噜咕噜”詹姆斯的肚子不合时宜的发出了响亮的叫声，史蒂夫楞了楞，说出来的话一下变成了：“你饿了吗？晚饭吃什么了？”

詹姆斯不好意思地笑了，说：“嬷嬷说不能吃晚饭，免得有沾上味道，冲撞了你。”

“什么！？”史蒂夫大怒：“大胆的愚妇！竟然不让你吃饭？我要抽她们十鞭子！”

“不！！千万别这么做！！”詹姆斯急忙抱住史蒂夫，他可不希望无辜的人因为他而受伤。“史蒂夫，你不是一个残暴的领主，你不会去伤害手无寸铁的妇孺的！”

“她们不让你吃饭，这个罪行还不够吗？”史蒂夫虽然还是生气，但是被詹姆斯抱住的感觉很好，他的语气都软和下来了。

“她们也是希望今晚可以顺利......我也是这样希望的......”詹姆斯小小声声地安抚史蒂夫：“我也担心......如果吃了东西不小心放屁了怎么办？”

“哈哈哈哈！”史蒂夫被詹姆斯给逗笑了，抱着他在床上打了滚，把詹姆斯压在身下，然后在他的脸上和唇上亲了好几下。“你真是太可爱了，巴克！”

“所以你不惩罚她们了？”詹姆斯看史蒂夫笑了，这才放下心来。

“你都为她们求情了，我还怎么罚？难道我会拂了你意不成？”史蒂夫宠溺地说。“不过我现在得先喂饱你的上面这张嘴，等下才能喂饱你下面的那张嘴。”

詹姆斯的脸腾的一下又红了：“你在说什么啊，史蒂夫，王都的宫廷老师就教你这些东西吗？”虽然是这么说，但是和史蒂夫相贴的地方还是禁不住地开始升温。如果史蒂夫还想要他，虽然已经不是为了执行初夜权，他还是会像一个虔诚的信徒一样把自己毫无保留地献上。

“只有你想不到的。”史蒂夫调皮地向詹姆斯挤眉弄眼，然后从他身上爬起来，拉起被子把两人的身体盖住，才拉响床头的摇铃。没过多久，门外就传来恭敬的敲门声。

詹姆斯大窘，虽然人人都知道他今天要被领主执行初夜权，但是要他和领主一起衣衫不整地躺在床上被人看到，对他这个朴实的农夫来说实在是太羞耻了！他立刻钻进了被子里，把自己全身盖得个严严实实。史蒂夫觉得好笑，想把他拉出来，毕竟他自己也是刚刚破处，下意识地想到处炫耀一下。好不容易把詹姆斯拉出来了一半，但是他还在一直挣扎，没办法，史蒂夫只好就这这个姿势，把詹姆斯抱在怀里，让他把脸埋在自己的胸口，在被子外只露出一点棕色的发丝。

史蒂夫叫了女佣进来，吩咐她立刻准备最好的晚餐送过来，还要了一盆热水和毛巾。没过多久，女佣就推来了精致的金色盆架，恭敬地放在床边，架子上有一盆冒着热气的热水，女佣看也不敢看床上的两个人，急急地就退了出去。

史蒂夫看了一眼还埋在他胸前不肯出来的脑袋，不由失笑：“人都走了，出来吧。我给你擦擦身子。”

“我自己擦就可以了......”詹姆斯爬了起来，他怎么可能让领主给他擦身？史蒂夫还想坚持，詹姆斯已经像逃避猎人的小兔子一样迅速窜下床，他背对着史蒂夫，拿起柔软干净的毛巾，在热水中浸湿、拧干，然后卷起裙摆开始擦拭腿上和私处的体液。

虽然从这个角度史蒂夫只能看到詹姆斯的背影，但是这样遮遮掩掩的动作更是撩人异常。詹姆斯的棕发里还挂着白色的玫瑰的花瓣，只有一边的袖子还挂在他的手臂上，露出整片结实漂亮的蜜色肩膀，他那修长健美、宛如矫健的雄鹿一般的双腿，在裙摆下若隐若现，史蒂夫只觉得世间上所有的美丽不过如此。

詹姆斯擦完身体，这才转过身来，看到史蒂夫正靠在床头，用一个痴迷的眼神直勾勾地盯着自己，他心跳不已，慢慢地坐回床边。史蒂夫一言不发地把他抱在了怀里，用一个近乎虔诚的声音说：“你真的好美，巴克，我怎么能这么幸运，可以得到你？”

“不，幸运的是我。”詹姆斯在史蒂夫的怀里闷声说：“我以为我永远不会有这个机会......”

史蒂夫以为詹姆斯说的是他男性性别这件事，毕竟在此之前他也以为自己和詹姆斯没有任何机会。于是他柔声说：“我也是，巴克。今晚对我的意义非比寻常......对了，我、我可以为你绘画一张小像吗？我必须要永远记住今晚！”

詹姆斯惊讶地看着他，说：“史蒂夫你现在还会画画？”

“对，我还画得很不错，宫廷画师都称赞过我。”史蒂夫骄傲地回答，“我要给你画张小像，那我就可以随时戴在身上，想看你的时候就能看到。”

詹姆斯看着史蒂夫，嘴唇微微地颤动，但是还是没有说话。

“怎么了？巴克？你不喜欢？”史蒂夫看到詹姆斯欲言又止的样子，急忙问。“告诉我吧，没有什么事是你不能跟我说的。”

“不、不是，”詹姆斯低下头，过了一会，才迟疑地说：“我、我也想要一张你的小像，可以带在身上......我是不是太贪心了？”

“怎么会？你要随身带着我的画像，我高兴还来不及呢。”史蒂夫露出了高兴至极的笑容，他和詹姆斯原来都是这么地爱着对方，都想把对方的画像随身携带，他怎么能不高兴呢。“我以前练习画小像的时的自画像还有好多，我得好好得挑一个！你在这里等我！”

史蒂夫从床上下来，披上睡袍，急匆匆地跑向画室。出来的时候，他手上已经捧着着一堆画具。史蒂夫把画具放在一旁的情人椅上，从最上方拿起几个只有女性巴掌大小的精致相框，放在了詹姆斯的面前。

詹姆斯的眼睛一下瞪大了，这些全部都是史蒂夫的自画像，他没想到史蒂夫竟然能画得这么好！小像里是各个时期的史蒂夫，他可以从这些画像中看到史蒂夫从一个羸弱的豆芽菜的边成如今高大英伟的青年的过程。越到后期的画技越成熟，笔触越自信，最后一幅是最接近现在的史蒂夫，穿着一身华丽的深蓝色礼服，衬着他耀眼的金发和温暖的蓝眼睛，英俊得无法形容。

“你喜欢哪一幅？你要哪一幅都可以。”史蒂夫微笑着问。

“真的吗？我可以随意选？”詹姆斯那双波光潋滟的绿眼睛充满着难以置信的感情，史蒂夫笑着点头。他是很有自信詹姆斯会喜欢他穿着深蓝色礼服的那一幅，这幅是他最满意的一张自画小像，画技成熟不说，也表现出自己最英俊的一面。他的那点小心思就是让詹姆斯随身携带他最好的一张画像，每当看到的时候就是看到最英俊的自己，其他的几张画像不过是为了衬托最后的这一张而已。

然后他看到詹姆斯用双手小心翼翼地拿起第一张画像，那张画技最稚嫩的、他16岁时豆芽菜模样的画像。

“等等！巴克，你要这幅？？”史蒂夫惊讶于詹姆斯的选择。

“你、你说我可以随意选的。”詹姆斯急忙把小像藏在身后，好像怕史蒂夫反悔要拿回去一样的。“你可是领主，你不能出尔反尔！”

“我、我当然不会出尔反尔。”史蒂夫恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。虽然是答应了詹姆斯可以任意选择，但是想到如果自己外出视察领地，詹姆斯在房间里照顾婴儿（对，他已经想到这么远了），思念自己的时候拿出小像看，结果竟然是瘦弱单薄的自己，真是怎么想都觉得不爽。他眼珠子一转，马上改口说：“这幅是你选的，我也要选一幅送给你。”然后他就拿起了最后的那一幅，双手递给了詹姆斯。

詹姆斯惊喜欲狂，他接过画像，把两幅小像并排地放在手心里，仔细地欣赏，激动地眼泪都要掉下来了。

史蒂夫看到詹姆斯就要喜极而泣的样子，满意得不行，看来詹姆斯也很喜欢英俊的自己嘛，看，高兴得都要哭了！殊不知詹姆斯的高兴纯粹是因为他得到了两幅史蒂夫的画像，如果史蒂夫再给他一幅豆芽菜的画像，说不定詹姆斯会直接高兴哭。

史蒂夫伸手搂过詹姆斯，在他的脸上好好地亲了一下，柔声问：“喜欢吗？”

“太、太喜欢了！”詹姆斯把两幅画像放在胸口，主动地依偎进史蒂夫的怀里。“我好高兴！这是我一辈子最珍贵的宝藏！谢谢你，史蒂夫，你真的对我太好了！”

史蒂夫心中充满了欣喜，没有什么比他和詹姆斯两情相悦更让他快乐的事情了。他抬起詹姆斯的下巴，两人立刻甜蜜蜜地吻在一起。

“那我现在可以画你吗，巴克？”一吻结束，史蒂夫问道。

“嗯，我没做过这个......我要怎么做吗？”詹姆斯不确定地问。

“你只要坐着不动就好了，小像很快就画完的。”史蒂夫站起来，把画架展开，画具铺开。

刚好这个时候女佣送来了晚餐，詹姆斯看了一眼，眼神中流露出渴望的神色，但是马上收敛了，他怎么都得让史蒂夫先画完画再说，史蒂夫今天送给他两幅自画像让他留念，这简直是他想都不敢想的好事，安安静静地坐着让史蒂夫画画，是他唯一能报答史蒂夫的事情。

史蒂夫把詹姆斯的所有细微神情转变都收在眼底，他温柔地笑了，示意女佣把晚餐放在情人椅前的茶桌上，然后拉着詹姆斯的手，让他坐在情人椅上，为他整理了一下头发，花冠和裙子。

“可以了，你就坐着吃晚餐吧。”史蒂夫说。

“这怎么行？你该不会要画我吃饭的样子把？那太难看了吧？”詹姆斯皱眉说。

“放心好了，肯定不会，我画了几千幅人像了，模特儿的动作对我没什么影响。”

“那好吧。”詹姆斯确实也是饿得慌，他鼓起腮帮子，不放心地说：“你画完了我要看，真的不能画我吃东西的样子！”

“一定会画得和你本人一样漂亮的。”史蒂夫笑着答应了，开始专心作画。


	19. Chapter 19

< 19 >

詹姆斯可没有贵族女士的矫情忸怩，就算是史蒂夫正在专心致志地盯着他，他也能敞开怀抱大吃大喝，吃完了还甚至打了个小小的饱嗝。

史蒂夫因为这样悠然自在的詹姆斯笑了，他画技高超，以前就凭记忆画了无数张詹姆斯的画像，现在真人就在眼前，更是下笔如飞，灵感泉涌，詹姆斯吃完了晚餐他已经完成了大半了。

“能再坐一会儿吗？我还有一小半才完成。”史蒂夫说。

“当然可以。”詹姆斯边用餐巾擦擦嘴，一动不动地正坐着。

“不用这么僵硬。”史蒂夫笑了，“你刚刚吃东西的样子就很好。累的话就靠在椅背上吧。”

詹姆斯听话地靠在椅背上，他望向正在全神贯注描画自己的史蒂夫，都说认真的男人是最英俊的，他不由地也被这样的史蒂夫所迷住，眼神中流露出了无处隐藏的缱绻绸缪的爱意。这样浓情蜜意的爱意，自然被史蒂夫尽收眼底，一瞬间他的心仿佛整个泡进了蜜糖罐里，甜得发慌。

也许这就是拉斐尔在画玛格丽塔·卢蒂时的心情，如果玛格丽塔不是那么地爱着拉斐尔，画中的她的眼神中不可能流露出如此的爱意；如果拉斐尔不是那么地爱着玛格丽塔，他也不能捕捉到这缕爱意，并把它用画笔深情地表现出来。也只能是这样，才能让《拉芙娜·莉娜》成为不世名画，永远流传。

终于，史蒂夫把颜料放下，大大地舒了一口气，看着自己完成的画作久久不能言语。

“画完了吗？”詹姆斯小声地问，他看着史蒂夫严肃的脸，不能确定到底是画完了还是画不好，史蒂夫在不高兴。

“对，巴克，你过来看看吧。”史蒂夫向他招了招手，詹姆斯马上跑到史蒂夫的身边，史蒂夫伸手揽住了他，在他的额边亲了一下。

“啊！天啊！”詹姆斯用双手捂住了嘴，惊叹地无与伦比。

就算是没有太多艺术鉴赏能力的他，在看到这幅小像时也被饱含在其中的爱和美所震撼。画就像史蒂夫给他的自画像那么大，画中人一眼看上去确实是他，但是他从来不知道自己有这样的一面：头戴着完好无缺的白玫瑰花瓣，眉脸舒畅，晶莹剔透、一碧万顷的双眼，像是两汪清澈见底的泉眼，里面满溢着泉水一般的温暖爱意。他的双颊丰润饱满，透着初熟蜜桃一样的色泽，而他的嘴唇是娇艳的玫瑰色，嘴角微微的上翘，透露着愉快满足的自在。画像的范围只到他的肩膀，露出的部分是不着寸缕的，引人遐想他的全身是否也是一丝不挂。他整个人像是焕发出神圣的光辉，纯洁无暇，但是又流露出某种初经人事的性感魅惑，迷人之至。

这难道就是史蒂夫眼中的他吗？詹姆斯愣愣地看着这幅画，不敢相信自己的眼睛。这实在是太美了，而且画像中的人就像是有生命一般，眼中的情意绵绵、柔肠百转的感情跃然于纸上，动人心魄。

“画得太好了.......我没有这么好看......”在震惊过后，詹姆斯才缓缓地说。

“这是我画过最成功的肖像。你知道这是为什么吗？”史蒂夫从詹姆斯的背后搂着他，一边吻着他的脸颊一边说：“因为这幅画和你一模一样，没有一丝一毫的修饰和美化，如果不是你坐在我的面前，我不可能画出这些细节和感情。”

“嗯......谢谢你，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯轻声说，他真的很感谢史蒂夫把他画得这么漂亮，这样的话，以后史蒂夫和贵族小姐结婚后，偶尔想到他的时候，能看到这幅画，就能记起这么美好的自己，他觉得他这辈子已经圆满了。

“谢什么呢？我要谢谢你肯让我画。”史蒂夫说，大手温柔且坚定地把詹姆斯的脸转向自己，他们的唇舌再度交缠在一起，甜美的滋味马上在嘴间蔓延，两人马上吻得不可开交。

詹姆斯感觉到下身一凉，然后史蒂夫的大手已经从裙摆下钻了进去，开始用力地揉捏他的大腿。

“史、史蒂夫，你在做什么？”詹姆斯的身体发烫，初夜权已经执行完了，史蒂夫还这样摸他，该不会......

果然史蒂夫轻轻咬了一下他的耳尖，在他的耳边诱惑地说：“我在做什么？你该不会以为我留你过夜是想盖着被子聊天的吧？嗯，你要是想聊天，我们做完了以后慢慢聊。前提是你还有那个精力才行。”

詹姆斯的身体都软了，史蒂夫还想要他，而不只是单纯地为了履行领主的职责执行初夜权。他太快乐了，他转身回抱住史蒂夫，激动热情地吻住了他的嘴唇。史蒂夫双手越摸越上，一把抓住詹姆斯的两片浑圆饱满的臀瓣，像揉面团似的来回揉搓，詹姆斯的唇中泄出几声情动的气音。

史蒂夫就这这个姿势，托着詹姆斯的臀部把他抱了起来，詹姆斯条件反射地用矫健有力的双腿缠住了史蒂夫的腰肢，两人的唇舌还是忘情地绞在一起没有分开。史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱上了床，整个人压在他的身上，伸手向他前面的那片嫩肉探过去，果不其然，那里已经是湿哒哒一片了。

“上面吃饱了，下面就开始饿了？”史蒂夫解开自己的睡袍，露出一丝不挂的精壮男性肉体，他年轻精力旺盛，经过刚刚的休息，9英寸的阴茎已经完全勃起了，他有信心这次他可以不用羊眼圈了。“想要我喂饱你吗？”

“想、想要。”詹姆斯红着脸回答，他今晚才失去处女之身，又不像史蒂夫一样有学习的门道，不知道如何讨好史蒂夫，只能靠着刚刚取得的那少得可怜的性经验，抬起双腿并分开，把长裙撩到肚脐，整个下体在闪动的烛光下暴露无遗。

史蒂夫没料到詹姆斯会突然这么做，宛如带着露水的粉红玫瑰似的阴唇突然整个展现在他的眼前，巨大的视觉冲击让他一个激灵，龟头立刻吐出了几滴液体。史蒂夫的喉结上下滚动，眼睛都看直了，他双手抓住詹姆斯的膝盖往下压，兴奋的情绪让他的声音变得嘶哑：“抱好。”

詹姆斯顺从地用双手抱住了大腿根，下一秒他就大声地尖叫了起来。史蒂夫居然把头埋在他的下体，一口含住了他的阴茎。巨大的刺激让他眼冒金星，上半身像被雷击似的突然弹起，然后重重地落回床褥上，他喘得像一条搁浅的鱼。

“啊啊啊——别、别，史蒂夫！”詹姆斯拼命摇着头慌乱地喊，高高在上的史蒂夫竟然在为他做这种事，他舒服地可以直接射精。

史蒂夫果然停下了，詹姆斯还没有来得及松一口气，史蒂夫就伸出舌头，从他的嫩穴开始，从下而上地一下舔到他的龟头，詹姆斯叫得连床上的华盖都要掀翻了。史蒂夫这样上下来了几次，然后再一口含住詹姆斯的阴茎狠狠一吸，詹姆斯的耳边仿佛响起了一记炸雷，马眼和肉穴同时喷出了一大股液体。

史蒂夫一点也不嫌弃地把詹姆斯的精液像琼浆玉露一样一滴不剩地吞下去，其实也说不上精液，因为詹姆斯根本没有精子。他抬头看了眼因为男女性器官同时高潮而神志涣散、只能发出无意识咿呀声的詹姆斯，满意地笑了笑。当然他自己还没有结束，他的手指就着詹姆斯肉穴刚刚流出的阴精，轻轻地在穴口打转磨蹭，詹姆斯的身体马上就剧烈地颤抖了起来。

“啊啊，史蒂夫，”詹姆斯高声地呻吟起来：“好、好痒，快帮帮我，啊啊！”

史蒂夫插入了两根手指，马上感觉到里面比第一次的时候更湿，简直可以说得上是洪水泛滥,稍微动一下都有咕啾咕啾的水声传出。才刚刚失去处女膜的肉璧依然紧致万分，但是已经尝过了欲望的乐趣，食髓知味地紧紧缠上他。史蒂夫向上弯曲着手指开始抠挖詹姆斯的内壁，詹姆斯抖得像筛糠，满脸都是快感过载的生理泪水，大腿都抱不住了，两条长腿搭在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，无意识地使力，饥渴地想把史蒂夫推进自己的体内。

“等不及了吗？我的小宝贝。”史蒂夫自己的阴茎也是硬得发痛，他确定这次进入詹姆斯不会再痛，才扶着自己的青筋毕露的男根，一下捅了进去。一大股阴精在史蒂夫完全进入的时候就直接喷射了出来，史蒂夫低吼一声，再也忍不住了，捏住詹姆斯的窄腰就开始猛力的冲刺。

詹姆斯的腿像蔓藤一样盘住了史蒂夫的腰，饥渴万分地不让是史蒂夫离开，嘴里已经无知羞耻开始乱七八糟地叫了起来：“啊啊！你好大啊！史蒂夫...好、好舒服！啊啊——”

史蒂夫被詹姆斯叫得头脑发胀，他这次没带羊眼圈，他可不想被被詹姆斯叫两声就射出来。他用刚刚插过詹姆斯肉穴的手指塞进了詹姆斯的嘴里。

“这是你自己的味道，怎么样？”史蒂夫用手指轻夹着詹姆斯的舌尖，又在他敏感的上颚磨蹭。

詹姆斯无处安放的小舌头马上开始舔吸了起来，史蒂夫不知道原来自己的手指也是敏感带，被詹姆斯一舔，鸡皮疙瘩都炸了起来。他有些后悔用手指去堵詹姆斯的嘴了，这样看来会射得更快！

当他把手指从詹姆斯的嘴里抽出来，詹姆斯伸着舌头嗯嗯地呻吟，已经完全被情欲俘虏的他只想连嘴也被史蒂夫填满。

“史蒂夫，我、我也想喝你的东西，可以吗？”詹姆斯的眼角发红，满脸都是泪水和唾液，被蹂躏地可怜兮兮，如果不是他眼神中对史蒂夫强烈的迷恋，还以为他是受到了坏人的强暴。

“好、好，我会射到你的嘴里，你要一滴不剩的都喝掉！”史蒂夫爽得浑身发颤，他俯下身把詹姆斯露出的舌头含住，詹姆斯立刻流出了满足的泪水，舌头、双手双脚都紧紧缠住了史蒂夫的，好像一只濒死的淫蛇，用自己最后的力量和伴侣纠缠在一起，想在灭顶的快感中死去。

史蒂夫开始了不要命的抽插，詹姆斯的肉璧痉挛不止，浑身紧绷，脑海中已经没有除了快感以外的一切感觉。史蒂夫看时间差不多了，在詹姆斯的子宫口用力做了最后一个冲刺，把他的宫口顶得喷出了一大滩黏液，抽出男根，放在詹姆斯的嘴边。

詹姆斯意识褪减的脑袋里还记得自己想要喝史蒂夫的精华，模糊的双眼一看到史蒂夫的大肉棒，就忍不住张开了嘴，把带着自己蜜液和史蒂夫前液的大肉棒含进了嘴里。初次尝试口交的他当然没有办法把史蒂夫9英寸的大肉棒全部吞下，只能勉强含住硕大的龟头。

对于史蒂夫来说，詹姆斯那张绝美的脸痴痴迷迷地含住他的男根，红艳的嘴唇被涨得满满当当，视觉上的冲击远大于技术的快感。他头皮一阵发麻，马上在詹姆斯的嘴里喷发了，浓郁的、带着膻腥味道的精液一下充满了詹姆斯的嘴巴。詹姆斯费力地吞咽，但是史蒂夫射得实在太多太激烈，有几缕还是顺着他的下颌流了下来。史蒂夫用手指擦掉，在他的阴茎软下了之后，从阴茎旁的空隙把手指插了进去。

“说好要喝得一滴不剩的。”史蒂夫带着调笑地声音说，詹姆斯的嘴被完全填满，只能用嗯嗯的呻吟和努力舔弄他的手指和阴茎的舌头来回应。

詹姆斯终于用嘴巴把史蒂夫阴茎里的残余的精液都吸得干干净净，史蒂夫长长地发出了一声舒爽满足到极点的叹息。经历了数次高潮的詹姆斯已经连眼睛都睁不开了，嘴角还流着涎液就昏睡了过去，连史蒂夫这次摇铃叫女佣送热水，他都没有醒过来。

史蒂夫用薄被裹着詹姆斯，大刺刺地坐在情人椅上，詹姆斯坐在他的大腿上，让女佣们把被两人体液浸湿的床单床褥换成干净的。然后他才把清洁过的詹姆斯放进柔然的床里，詹姆斯发出了像小猫一样的舒服的哼哼声，史蒂夫紧紧地抱住了他，虔诚纯洁地亲吻了一下他的额头，着才吹熄蜡烛，两人赤身裸体地相拥着进入梦乡。


	20. Chapter 20

< 20 >

早上大约九点，史蒂夫就自然醒来了，抱着詹姆斯睡觉实在是太过舒适满足，他足足比平时晚了两小时才起床。詹姆斯此时还在他的怀里沉睡，脸颊贴着他的肩膀，发出的均匀安稳的呼吸声，这就是史蒂夫想要的一切，他的全世界。

史蒂夫低下头，在詹姆斯睡得红扑扑的脸上亲了一下，然后小心翼翼地把压在詹姆斯身下的手臂抽出，被压了一个晚上的手臂麻得厉害，但是他一声也不吭，不敢打搅詹姆斯的美梦。史蒂夫虽然很想和詹姆斯在床上赖一天，但是他今天有很重要的事情要和幕僚商量处理，这可是关乎他和詹姆斯的未来，他可不敢贪图一时享乐。

他在更衣间换了日常装着，然后从画架上把詹姆斯的小像拿起，走进画室挑选了一个最昂贵精致的相框，小心翼翼地裱了起来，看着再也不能更满意了之后，才把小像放进自己外套内衬的口袋，贴着自己的心脏位置放好。

做完了这一些之后，史蒂夫回到床边，轻轻地在詹姆斯的嘴唇上啄了一下，为他整了整被角，这才轻手轻脚地离开了寝室。

史蒂夫不知道的是，当他一离开寝室，本来在沉睡的詹姆斯突然睁开了双眼，眼中一片清明，没有任何昏睡的感觉。詹姆斯的生物钟本来就比史蒂夫的要严格得多，他一直都是天没亮就起床的。他本来应该趁史蒂夫没有起床的时候静悄悄地离开，但是被史蒂夫抱在怀里、双腿缠绕在一起，又让他不忍离开。反正是他和史蒂夫的最后在一起的时光了，他就再贪心那么一次吧！詹姆斯留恋地在史蒂夫的枕头上嗅了几下，仿佛想把史蒂夫的气味永远记在心底。然后他从床上爬起，一站起来他就觉得腰腿一阵酸软，几乎站都站不稳了。

詹姆斯脸上一红，他当然知道身体为什么会这么酸软，他只有坐在床边，用手按压了腰腿好一会，等不适的感觉稍减，这才捡起散落在地上的、昨晚他穿过的长裙，套在身上。他从矮桌上捧起昨天史蒂夫送个他的两幅自画像，双眼酸涩非常，一滴眼泪从他颊边滑落。

詹姆斯用手背擦掉了泪水，心里暗骂自己：不要再贪得无厌了，詹姆斯！你已经得到了比你想象更多得多的东西了！史蒂夫给了你整整一个晚上，让你尝到了无上的愉快。又送了你他的画像，让你珍藏回忆，他也说了他会把你画像也好好保管，你还有什么不满足的？史蒂夫是领主，他最终一定会娶门当户对的贵族小姐为妻的，你如果继续纠缠，只会破坏史蒂夫对你本来的感情。就这样结束吧！让史蒂夫和真正适合他的贵族小姐结婚，有时候能想起你来，看一眼你的画像，这个就是你最好的结局了！

詹姆斯深深地吸了一口气，把画像抱在胸口，这才推开房门。当他准备要离开的时候，他最后还是回头看了一眼这个华丽的房间，那个他失去贞操的豪华大床，这里和他格格不入，终究不是他应该呆的地方。

詹姆斯沿着楼梯走到了低层，回到了他这几天一直住的客房。他把长裙脱下，叠好放在床上，换上了自己原来的衣服，把史蒂夫的画像妥善地放进自己带来的包裹里，这才走出了房间。他来到了马厩，拉出了自己来的时候骑着的白马，马厩的仆人认得他，没有阻止，詹姆斯翻身跃上了马背，一夹马肚子就疾驰而去。

由于他手里拿着史蒂夫的私人信物，他一路离开罗杰斯城堡都没有发生任何阻拦。他一个人轻骑而行，白马这几天也被照料得很好，几个小时之后他就回到了阿尔道夫村。这几个小时里，他已经把离开史蒂夫的心情平复了下来，早就知道他们两个是没有结果的，现在不但史蒂夫给了他一夜作为回忆，还送给他画像留念，他已经是占了太多好处，贪得无厌可不是上帝喜欢的品质。

他一路飞驰到了巴恩斯家的农村，愕然看到门口竟然停着两辆马车，一辆是坐人，一辆是拉货，他有点奇怪今天有谁带了这么多东西来他家。他跳下马，还没走进家门，就被一个熟悉的声音叫住了。

“詹姆斯！你回来了！”

詹姆斯顺着声音的方向望去，一个俊朗成熟的黑发男子放下手中正在搬运的箱子，兴高采烈地向他跑过来。

“朗姆洛少爷？你怎么会在这里？”詹姆斯惊讶地问。

“还叫我朗姆洛少爷吗？我们都快成亲了，你应该叫我布洛克。”布洛克跑到了詹姆斯的面前，伸手就想把他抱在怀里，詹姆斯连忙向后避开。布洛克不以为意，詹姆斯一向在这方面很害羞，他一直把这个当做是情趣。

听到成亲两个字，詹姆斯的表情僵硬了一下，他在心中不断告诫自己，不要再妄想不属于自己的东西，朗姆洛......不、布洛克才是要成为自己丈夫的人，就算他不能像爱史蒂夫一样爱他，也要给他起码的尊重和关怀。

“那......布洛克，你今天怎么过来了？”詹姆斯疑惑地问。

听到詹姆斯喊他的名字，布洛克立刻开怀地笑了起来，他伸手拉住了詹姆斯的手，詹姆斯只是僵了一下，但是好歹也没有挣开。

“我今天是来送聘礼的，想不到居然能碰到你，我们真是有缘分！”布洛克高兴地拉住詹姆斯的手，拇指指腹不着痕迹地在他的手背摩挲了一下。

布洛克今年25岁了，是安纳西镇上的大富商朗姆洛家的独子，生的一副好相貌，称得上是仪表堂堂。以他的条件，按道理来说应该很早就成亲，可是他有一个不为人知的秘密，就是他喜欢的是男人。由于全帝国以圣教为国教，圣教的教义又是不容许同性结婚，所以朗姆洛一直没有和任何姑娘结婚。在三年前，他在一次集市上，遇到了和父亲一起来卖农货的詹姆斯，惊为天人，从此算是对詹姆斯魂牵梦萦，眼里再也容不下别人。他当场就把巴恩斯一家带来的所有货物都买下来，还说以后他们家的农货全部直接卖去朗姆洛家。

巴恩斯先生当然欣喜若狂，也不知道为什么这位朗姆洛少爷会对他们家这么青眼有加。但是朗姆洛家在镇上的风评也不错，巴恩斯家也没什么值得别人算计的东西，也就没有再深思了。后来的两年，布洛克对巴恩斯一家可谓是照顾有加。有一次因为农货被雨水淋坏了，巴恩斯家不打算卖给朗姆洛家，让他们吃亏，就还是运到了集市上卖，卖了一天都没卖出去，一家人垂头丧气地准备回家。这时候布洛克突然出现，原来他没有等到巴恩斯家来卖货，就直接来集市上找，竟然真的看到了他们。布洛克问明了情况，就用了平时价格的八成把农货都买下了，这下巴恩斯先生就算再懵懂也看出了些什么。

布洛克虽然是苦恋詹姆斯，但是他是真的把詹姆斯当成一个梦中情人，从来不会借着买农货占他的便宜，平时都是保持着距离，只是趁着各种机会看一眼詹姆斯就满足了。巴恩斯先生观察了很久，觉得布洛克对詹姆斯的感情是认真的，正巧他也为了詹姆斯的亲事发愁。詹姆斯的身体不能娶妻，但是他的外表又是完全的男子，大部分的男人都不会想娶他。刚好碰上了布洛克，人长得好，家境好，对詹姆斯又是一往情深，还有什么可以挑剔的。于是就趁着有一次自己单独来镇上运货，和布洛克坦白了詹姆斯身体的秘密，并且说如果布洛克有意思，可以来提亲。

布洛克当时的反应就和史蒂夫和克里斯陛下差不多，什么撞大运、天上掉下馅饼、上帝的恩赐......不足为外人道。他几乎是马上就叫巴恩斯先生岳父了，然后发誓自己一定会来提亲。可是事与愿违，当他和自己的父母说起这个事的时候，朗姆洛先生和太太都不同意，第一是因为他们不想娶一个男媳妇，这样太奇怪了；第二是他们觉得巴恩斯一家是乡下人，而且太穷，配不上布洛克，他们想和镇上另一户落魄贵族家的女儿结婚。那一家虽然也穷，但是有着贵族的姓氏，可以把布朗姆洛家提升几个档次。

布洛克没办法，只能天天和家里干架，足足闹了一年，家里人还没有退让。最后布洛克没有办法了，他跟巴恩斯先生说自己愿意入赘巴恩斯家，名声金钱什么都不要，只求能在詹姆斯身边呆着。巴恩斯先生大受感动，如果这都不算爱！巴恩斯家本来就有土地，招女婿入赘也是可以一样生活的。只是因为布洛克也是朗姆洛家的独子，巴恩斯先生觉得这样抢走了别人的儿子太不地道了，于是也没有马上答应。

刚巧这个时候史蒂夫就回来，高调地对巴恩斯家施恩，朗姆洛先生和夫人听说了这个事，落魄贵族的女儿又怎么比得上和领主大人的联系啊！于是马上敲定了婚事，春耕结束后就择日成亲。

其实詹姆斯不讨厌布洛克，如果史蒂夫一直没有出现，他也许会心甘情愿地嫁给布洛克，把对史蒂夫的爱恋埋在心底，平淡地度过一生。布洛克对他的爱恋是显而易见，对他更是千依百顺，他也没有想过自己能嫁给比布洛克更好的对象。

可惜，史蒂夫还是出现了。布洛克和史蒂夫是完全没有可比性的两个人，他无论是在七年前还是七年后，都是会毫不犹豫地选择史蒂夫。只可惜，天不遂人愿，史蒂夫变成了领主，彻底把他们两人之间的希望斩断，他只能抱着一生的遗憾去嫁与他人。

“你走了一路，也累了，先进来休息吧。”詹姆斯低声回答，漫不经意地抽回他的手。

布洛克毫不在意，听到詹姆斯透露出一点关心他的言语，早就乐得找不着北。


	21. Chapter 21

< 21 >

史蒂夫并不知道詹姆斯已经离开了罗杰斯城堡，他更加不知道詹姆斯的未婚夫已经找上门来，他此时正在和幕僚们一起开早会。

史蒂夫一脸春风得意地坐在众人中间，浑身都洋溢着破处的得意之情，本来俊朗非凡的一张脸，硬是让他笑成了就剩下两排白牙。

幕僚们心里腹诽归腹诽，嘴上还是不要钱似的奉承：恭喜罗杰斯阁下得偿夙愿，值得大肆庆祝。

史蒂夫心情极好，让众人就坐后就直接开始第一个议题：如何成功和詹姆斯结婚。

幕僚们面面相觑，他们知道领主极为宠爱这位小巴恩斯先生，但是宠爱归宠爱，大不了当个宠姬养着，荣华富贵不断，让他不停地生孩子，但是娶为正妻，这可就有点匪夷所思了。对方可是平民啊！贵族和平民不通婚，这可是墨洛温王朝就开始的规矩了，“贵贱通婚”在大部分贵族眼中，是一件比造反还要严重的事。比如，如果一个贵族因为造反而被君主杀头，他的子孙在其他贵族眼中仍然是贵族，可以与其通婚。但是如果一个贵族去娶了平民的女儿为妻，那么他在这次婚姻中的后代就会被其他贵族眼中认为是玷污了贵族纯净血脉的存在，他在这次婚姻中的后代是很难在贵族的圈子里找到通婚的对象，这个家族的这一条分支以后会被贵族所排挤。

“罗杰斯阁下，恕我僭越，”幕僚德尼亚小心翼翼地开口：“小巴恩斯先生是一名平民，作为罗杰斯家族族长的正妻是不可能的。您爱护他也不是没有其他办法，您大可娶一位小贵族的女儿，然后继续宠爱小巴恩斯先生，小巴恩斯先生所生的所有子裔都记在正妻的名下，这不失是两全其美的办法。”

“我也附议。”另一名幕僚也说。

寇森却看了一眼笑容一点没有减弱的史蒂夫，心里有数，开口说：“阁下心目中是不是已经有了计划？”

史蒂夫赞赏地看了寇森一眼，还是他的才思最敏捷。他点了点头，对幕僚们说：“如果今天的皇帝不是克里斯陛下而是另有其人的话，我可能会考虑你们的提议。娶一个小贵族的女儿当个摆设的正妻，给她荣华富贵，但是不进她的房间，让她当挂名的母亲是最好的选择。一个小贵族的女儿，如果这样还敢造次，直接送到修道院也就解决了。不过，现在的皇帝是克里斯陛下，克里斯陛下继位后的最重要的政策是什么，你们还记得吗？是限制大贵族之间的通婚！”

这时候，幕僚们都一副恍然大悟的样子，开始讨论了起来。

“限制大贵族通婚其实并不是陛下的最终目的，而只是这个目的的第一步。”

“陛下的最终目的，应该是要削掉整体旧贵族的权势了！”

“对，我还在陛下身边的时候，就听过陛下说贵族不事生产，还能从国库支取巨额俸禄，是国家长远发展的毒瘤。看来陛下是想把整个贵族制度重新整治。”

史蒂夫等幕僚们讨论完毕，这才发问：“所以，你们觉得，如果我现在上书，请克里斯陛下赐婚我和一个平民，克里斯陛下会有什么表现？”

众人们都陷入了沉思，良久后，寇森开口，说：“阁下的聪明才智实在是让我等佩服，这是一个大胆激进的举动，但是却能让阁下彻底得到克里斯陛下信任和倚重的方法。虽然可能会让罗杰斯家族在短期内遭到贵族圈的排挤，但是最多十年，当陛下开始推行削弱贵族权势的其他措施后，他们就知道苦楚了。”

幕僚们纷纷附议，既然克里斯陛下是铁了心要削贵族的权势，趁现在表忠心，表明自己坚决拥护陛下的统治和一切方针的决心。陛下只是要大贵族不通婚，罗杰斯阁下就直接和平民结婚，这简直是给所有的大贵族做表率啊！要知道罗杰斯阁下可是陛下的亲信之一。克里斯陛下就算要清洗贵族的权力，也不可能把所有贵族们一夜之间全部贬为平民，肯定还是要留下几个忠心耿耿的姓氏为他做事，那到时候，作为身先士卒全力拥护克里斯陛下改革方针的罗杰斯家族，就会是最终的得利者。

“如果你们也没有反对意见的话，那就要想想如何执行。”史蒂夫靠着椅背，一手支颐。“罗杰斯家族的长老们是肯定不会让我娶平民的，如果我要娶，他们一定会开家族会议决议把我从罗杰斯家族中除名。”

“那么必须要陛下直接赐婚。他们总不能因为陛下赐婚要除名阁下，这是直接向皇权挑战，要整个罗杰斯家族粉身碎骨。”德尼亚说。

“这样的话，就必须在赐婚之前好好保守这个秘密。”寇森沉吟了半晌，低声说：“甚至还要大张旗鼓地透露出阁下在贵族之间选妻的消息。和克里斯陛下之间最好要先达成共识，事关重大，我认为最好连书信也不要用，克里斯陛下秋天就大婚，到时候阁下一定会前往王都观礼，可以亲自去向克里斯陛下陈述，效果最好。”

史蒂夫点了点头，又和幕僚们商量好了种种细节和执行方案，时间一晃就又到了中午时分。史蒂夫想着詹姆斯不知道睡醒了没有，是不是还赤身裸体地在床上等他，立刻就一秒都坐不住了，叫幕僚们离去以后自己也飞一般地跑回了寝室。

回到寝室，他失望地发现詹姆斯不在床上，他以为詹姆斯是饿了跑出去找东西吃了，于是叫来杜根，要他去弄清楚詹姆斯在哪里。没多久，杜根一脸灰败地回来了。

“阁下......小巴恩斯先生，今天早上就骑马离开了。”杜根战战兢兢地说，这真的是他的失策！他怎么也没想到，领主这样的恩宠，直接留在寝室过夜，这个人居然敢第二天就一声也不吭地跑了。要知道，哪一任领主的情人不是削尖了脑袋要在领主的床上钻？肯定是趁着领主还有新鲜感的时候多刷存在感，趁早生下几个孩子才是正事。这个詹姆斯，竟然在领主宠幸了一次之后说走就走！？有眼睛的人都知道领主多宠爱他，不趁机留在领主身边固宠而是立刻离开，他的脑袋里到底在想什么？

“什么！？”史蒂夫果然震怒了，“你们就让他走了？为什么没人通报给我？”

“抱歉，阁下！”杜根已经单膝跪下了：“小巴恩斯先生拿着阁下的私人信物，这几天所有人都知道阁下对他的宠爱，他要走......没有人敢拦他。”

“算了算了，”史蒂夫皱眉，挥了挥手。“他几天没回家，肯定是想家了，这也是人之常情。你马上去给我备马和最好的马车，我去接阿尔道夫村接他回来。”

杜根在心底舒了一口气，知道没有惩罚了，赶紧领命离开。


	22. Chapter 22

< 22 >

巴恩斯家一片喜气洋洋，詹姆斯得到领主的恩宠，亲自执行了初夜权，朗姆洛家又今天带来了厚重的聘礼，婚礼日期都定下来了，詹姆斯能嫁这么好的人家，下半辈子不用愁了。

聘礼搬完了以后，巴恩斯先生和夫人热情地留布洛克吃午饭，布洛克欣喜地同意。吃完午饭后，詹姆斯要下地干活，他离开了好几天，地里有很多东西要打理。布洛克连忙自告奋勇地要帮忙，詹姆斯本来想推拒，但是巴恩斯先生和夫人都觉得应该让他们婚前培养一下感情，就坚持让布洛克去帮詹姆斯打一下手，詹姆斯无法，只好带着布洛克下地。

布洛克是个有钱的少爷，从来也没有种过地，但是他只要看到詹姆斯就够，屁颠屁颠地在詹姆斯的指导下干一些简单的农活，干活的闲隙能看到詹姆斯沾满汗水的身体，想着这个人很快就要嫁给自己，心里的兴奋快乐无法言喻，干了半天的活一点也不觉得辛苦。

眼看时候不早，詹姆斯就停下了工作，要布洛克准备回安纳西镇。布洛克虽然不舍得詹姆斯，但是想着很快就要结婚了，结婚了以后自己要怎么疼他都可以，于是点头同意。

布洛克洗干净身上的泥水，整理好衣着，准备出发。这时候他看到詹姆斯也洗完脸走出来送他，詹姆斯的卷发带着湿气，他像是从清晨雾中深林里走出的精灵，眉目俊秀如画，丰盈的双唇像被天使吻过一样呈现着一种鲜嫩的玫瑰色。

布洛克的喉结上下滚动，他一直都知道詹姆斯是多么地俊美，他对他的一见钟情也是在一开始建立在外貌上，但是不知道为什么，今天的詹姆斯又比平时美貌几分，整个人就像是一朵刚被雨水滋润过的红玫瑰，娇艳欲滴地盛放，眉眼间眼波流转，让布洛克的心都要跳出来了。

“詹姆斯，我......我可以亲吻你吗？”布洛克大着胆子要求，然后急忙说：“只亲一下脸颊！绝对不会碰别的地方。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，心里的第一个反应就是不愿意，但是布洛克才是他名正言顺的未婚夫，只是亲吻一下脸颊，如果这样还拒绝，实在是太不尊重自己未来的丈夫了。自己的心里爱着史蒂夫，这样已经很对不起布洛克了，如果连基本的尊重都不给他，那自己还不如直接进修道院，让布洛克早日去找合心意的姑娘算了。

詹姆斯垂下眼睛，微乎其微地点了点头。布洛克大喜过望，苦恋了詹姆斯三年，今天终于可以亲一下脸颊！他郑重其事地握住詹姆斯的双手，身体向前倾，嘴唇慢慢靠近詹姆斯的脸颊。

“大胆！！！”就在此时，一个盛怒狂暴的吼声从不远处传来，詹姆斯和布洛克都被震了一下，一起向声音的方向看去，只见一队骑士正在驾马向他们两人飞驰而来，马背上插着红底蓝边金色狮子头的罗杰斯家族徽章，为首的骑士金发碧眼，英俊非常，但是脸上却带着暴怒的表情，他刷的一声把腰间的长剑拔了出来，像看着杀父仇人一样地看着布洛克。

布洛克哪看过这样的阵仗，就算是个镇上富商的少爷，他骨子里也不过是个平民，贵族要打要杀也不能反抗，他脚下一软，双膝着地跪了下来。詹姆斯听到声音就知道是史蒂夫了，看着史蒂夫拔剑杀气腾腾地向布洛克冲来，他一下慌了，急忙一个箭步站在布洛克的面前，伸出双臂拦住史蒂夫前进。

史蒂夫一看詹姆斯挡在面前，急忙用力勒住缰绳，黑马一个急刹，将将在詹姆斯的面前停了下来。史蒂夫翻身下马，双眼通红，面目狰狞，他举起手中的剑向着跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的布洛克就要砍。

“史蒂夫！不要！”詹姆斯扑了上去，一把抱住史蒂夫，他的个头跟史蒂夫差不多，又是常年干农活，力气比史蒂夫还要大上几分，史蒂夫竟然不能挣开。

几个骑士跑来，正要把詹姆斯从史蒂夫身上扯下来，谁知史蒂夫更怒了，大喊：“不准碰他！”骑士们急忙缩手，退到一边。

“巴基，放开我！我要砍了他！”史蒂夫怒气冲天地说。

“不要、不要杀他，史蒂夫，他不是坏人。”詹姆斯急切地恳求。

“他是什么人？”史蒂夫转过头面看着詹姆斯问。

“他是布洛克·朗姆洛，安纳西镇上的商人。”詹姆斯不明白史蒂夫为什么突然愤怒得要杀掉布洛克，这样的史蒂夫是他从未见过的，让他有些害怕。

“他刚刚差一点就吻你了！詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我问你他是什么人！？”史蒂夫狠狠地抓住了詹姆斯的肩膀，力气大得就像要把他撕裂。

“他、他是......”詹姆斯在史蒂夫炙热的目光下突然有些心虚，毕竟他们昨天才度过了那么美好的一个晚上，但是他还是咬了咬嘴唇，说了实话：“他是我的未婚夫。”

“什么！？你的未婚夫！？”史蒂夫震惊地无以复加，这是怎么回事？他难以置信地看着詹姆斯，想捕捉一丝一毫说谎或者开玩笑的表情，但是没有，詹姆斯虽然惊慌失措，但是他的表情却是认真而凝重的。史蒂夫张嘴就要问那他算什么，但是他突然醒悟到周围还有别人，他一把抓住詹姆斯的手腕，凶狠地说：“你跟我过来！”

詹姆斯被史蒂夫拉上了马车，史蒂夫关上车门，狠狠一甩，把詹姆斯甩到了宽敞的真皮座椅上，他的一条腿站在地面，另一条腿跪在詹姆斯的腿边，双手撑在詹姆斯的头部两侧，把他整个人笼罩在自己的身体之下。

“这个见鬼的未婚夫是从哪里冒出来的！？你怎么会有未婚夫？”史蒂夫几乎是咬牙切齿地说，他从来没有用这么凶狠的态度对詹姆斯说过话。

“是父亲为我定的亲......”詹姆斯咽了一口唾液，他是第一次感受到史蒂夫作为领主的威严，条件反射地交代得一清二楚：“我们...下个月就会成亲......”

“下个月！？你下个月就要和别人成亲！？”史蒂夫不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你从来就没打算告诉我吗？你在城堡呆了5天，你就没有想过要告诉我？”

詹姆斯目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫，好半晌才结结巴巴地开口：“我、我以为你知道......初夜权......本来就是、就是在婚礼前夕才要执行的仪式啊......”

史蒂夫一下子瞠目结舌了起来，传统确实是这样没错，可是他自从听到詹姆斯是双性人以后，就满脑子都是詹姆斯可以和他结婚了，根本就没有想过别的东西。在他的心目中，詹姆斯一直就是他的所有物，是上帝为了他而创造的灵魂另一半，他们两人之间的感情和羁绊深厚得无人能及，他可以接受詹姆斯为了生育后代和女性在一起，但是如果詹姆斯有一天是要和男人结婚，那这个男人就只能是他，这简直是如同太阳从东边升起这么自然的事情。

他真的从来也没有想过詹姆斯会和一个不是他的男人订婚。詹姆斯怎么可能会答应？难道詹姆斯会觉得另一个男人比他好吗？

史蒂夫努力回想起那名叫做朗姆洛的男子的样貌，虽然在他看到朗姆洛想亲吻詹姆斯的时候他就已经被狂怒所吞噬，眼前一片血红，但是那名男子依稀还是容貌俊朗，体格强健，难道、难道詹姆斯竟然真的喜欢他？

“抱歉，史蒂夫，我、我们不是有意隐瞒的。”詹姆斯的眸子里充满了忧虑，史蒂夫一言不发地仵在他面前，脸色变得越来越难看，他大着胆子伸手拉了拉他的外衣下摆，希望能让他回过神来。

“我没有怪你，不过既然我知道了，这个婚约就立刻取消。”史蒂夫深吸了几口气，才组织到语言。

“啊？取消？为什么？”詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，不解地看着史蒂夫。

“因为我不允许你和别人结婚，你只能跟我结婚！”史蒂夫认真地说，然后他低下头，在詹姆斯微微撅着的嘴唇上亲了一下。

詹姆斯整个人都呆了，他睁着眼睛任由史蒂夫亲吻，过了好半晌，他才摇摇头，说：“史蒂夫，不要说这种话了，我们、我们怎么可能结婚......你是贵族，我是平民，这是不被允许的。”

“我会想办法的，你乖乖地跟我回城堡里待嫁就行了。”史蒂夫不容置疑地说。

“我不会去的。”詹姆斯果断地拒绝了。“这里才是我应该呆的地方。”

其实也不能怪詹姆斯，贵族和平民不能通婚，这是几百年、上千年的以来欧洲的传统，与平民通婚的贵族，除非本身已经落魄到除了一个姓氏什么都没有，不然不但会被其他贵族鄙夷，更为君主所不喜，历史上就曾有和平民通婚的贵族被君主下令直接剥夺爵位，甚至被家族除名的也不在少数。詹姆斯就算是一个没见过世面的农夫，这些数百年来根深蒂固的观念，他当然非常了解。无论史蒂夫说要跟他结婚是一时的气话还是认真的，他都不能和史蒂夫回城堡。如果史蒂夫说的是气话，那他去了城堡，就只能成为史蒂夫的情人，要看着他另娶其他贵族小姐，这是他无论如何也无法承受的；如果史蒂夫是认真的，那他就更加不能去，他知道贵贱通婚的后果，这会葬送史蒂夫好不容易才得来的一切！

詹姆斯是因为深爱着史蒂夫才会拒绝，然而这落在史蒂夫眼中，这就成了詹姆斯不愿意取消婚约、喜欢朗姆洛的表现。

史蒂夫气得浑身发抖，他不敢相信詹姆斯竟然会喜欢别的男人，特别是他都说得这么清楚了，他会和他结婚，他会让他成为领主夫人，锦衣玉食过一辈子，然而他却为了一个区区的商人拒绝自己！！他真的这么喜欢那个叫朗姆洛的男人吗！？

史蒂夫一只手突然用力捏住了詹姆斯的双颊，逼他和自己对视，他一个字一个字地说：“你真的不愿意取消婚约，跟我回去？”

詹姆斯抿了抿嘴，最后还是坚定地说：“史蒂夫，我们是不可能的......你知道、知道我是爱你的，你未来的妻子一定会是比我好几百倍的名门淑女，我、我会一辈子都记挂你、想着你。”

“哈哈。”史蒂夫突然冷笑了起来，他加重了捏着詹姆斯双颊的力度，几道鲜红的指痕马上显现。“你要在别的男人的床上、边被他操边想我吗？我对你而言就这么贱吗？”

“啊，不、不，我不是这个意思。”詹姆斯急切地否认，他惊讶地看着史蒂夫的眼珠中竟然透出了一点赤红色。

“你如果不是这个意思就立刻跟我走！”史蒂夫大吼。

“史蒂夫，求求你不要逼我。”詹姆斯的眼眶开始泛红，他是那么的深爱着史蒂夫，要这样一次又一次地拒绝史蒂夫，对他而言也是一个酷刑。他多么希望他们两个都是平民，多希望失去的那七年不存在，那他就可以早早嫁给了史蒂夫，两人背靠着土地辛勤劳动，度过平淡但是幸福的一生。他几次就差一点答应了史蒂夫，但是他真的不敢，他不敢拿史蒂夫的前程去赌。

“我逼你？”史蒂夫怒极反笑，他甚至松开了对詹姆斯的钳制，大笑了几声，笑得詹姆斯毛骨悚然。

“我这样不要尊严地求你选择我，你竟然还认为我是逼你？”史蒂夫虽然在笑，但是他的表情却比哭还难看。“看来是我一直对你太好，从来不舍得让你有一点不高兴，结果把你宠坏成这样了。你大概不知道我要逼人的时候是怎么样的吧？好，既然你已经认为我在逼你了，我就让你看看什么才是真正的逼迫！”

史蒂夫说完，一脚把马车的门踢开。他拽过詹姆斯的手，强硬地把他拉下马车。这时候巴恩斯一家早就已经听到消息出来了，一个个站在门口等待，只有布洛克一个人还跪在地上不敢起来。巴恩斯一家看到领主大人怒气冲天地走下马车，詹姆斯更是脸上带着红印，就知道事情不好，急忙全都跪了下来。

史蒂夫看了他们一眼，把詹姆斯甩去他们身边。詹姆斯脚下一个踉跄，摔倒在地上。蕾贝卡连忙膝行过来，扶起詹姆斯，詹姆斯和蕾贝卡并排跪着，蕾贝卡靠着他浑身颤抖不已。他伸手抱住了蕾贝卡，小声地安慰她。

史蒂夫低头看着惊惧万分的巴恩斯一家和那个面目可憎的朗姆洛，胸口的闷气快要炸开，但是他越生气，脸上的笑容越大，他笑着张口：

“吾乃伊万斯王朝克里斯一世陛下加封之罗杰斯领地最高执行人，吾之言即为罗杰斯领地之律法，凡我罗杰斯领地之领民必当遵之从之，不得违抗。现颁令巴恩斯家与朗姆洛家之间的婚约即刻无效，双方聘礼嫁妆各自收回，以后各自另行嫁娶，不得有议。又颁令巴恩斯家长子詹姆斯迁入罗杰斯城堡，无恩典不得出城。”

史蒂夫看了一眼地上一群面如死灰的人，尤其是詹姆斯正抱着妹妹瑟瑟发抖，心里终于有一丝不忍。

“恩准詹姆斯今夜与家人道别，明日入城。”


	23. Chapter 23

< 23 >

史蒂夫带着骑士队伍骑马离开后，詹姆斯沉默地扶着蕾贝卡站了起来，蕾贝卡哭成了一个泪人，年轻的她第一次见识到贵族的权利，她这么好这么完美的哥哥，马上就要得到幸福，被贵族三言两语就能摧毁得一干二净。

因为史蒂夫闹出来的动静太大，村民们都走来围观，此时看到领主离开了，才窃窃私语起来。

“我早就说了，领主大人对巴恩斯家的照顾太不寻常了，原来是看上了他家的儿子。”

“什么儿子，明明是女儿啊！詹姆斯长得实在太好了，和领主大人又是青梅竹马，以后可不得了！”

“以为詹姆斯能嫁给镇上的富商就已经是顶天了，想不到这下直接被领主大人给看上了。啧，这下是要收为情妇了吧？”

在村民们的议论中，詹姆斯觉得自己仿佛被扒光了扔在拥挤的集市，周围的人或嫉妒或同情或不怀好意的目光让他觉得胃里翻天倒海。他和父母对视了一眼，三人的眼神中露出了对命运的无奈和悲凉。

布洛克一脸死灰，他想不到自己的美梦还没有做多久，就被领主无情地打碎。他这才想到，詹姆斯这样的容貌，和领主从小到大的关系，如果领主知道他的真正性别，怎么可能不把他据为己有？他真的是太天真了！

如果他能早一点，不顾父母的劝住直接入赘，会不会有所改变？不，不会的！领主迟早会回来，他只要回来，知道了詹姆斯的秘密，还是会不顾一切把詹姆斯抢走，就算是已婚又如何？这片领地上的所有东西、一根草、一头牛、一个人，全部都是属于领主的东西。

詹姆斯生为一个平民，又长了这样的一张脸，有这样的一个奇妙的性别，只要被发现，最终都只会沦为贵族的玩物，就算不是罗杰斯领主，也会是别人，他听说过大主教们最最喜欢这样男性外表的双性人。

“朗姆洛少爷......”布洛克的思绪被打断了，他抬头看到是巴恩斯先生在叫他。

“你把聘礼都搬回去吧......”巴恩斯先生一脸的愧疚地说，他深深地叹了一口气：“你和我们的詹姆斯，是缘分不够...... 哎！”

布洛克面无人色地点点头。他除了接受还能怎么样呢？在领主的绝对权力面前，他们这些人就只是蝼蚁，蝼蚁怎么能够反抗？

布洛克带着的几个仆人跟着巴恩斯先生，开始帮忙把今天才送来的聘礼再次搬上马车。布洛克看着詹姆斯就要走进屋，突然意识到这可能是他最后一次见到詹姆斯了，他急忙大喊：“等一下，詹姆斯！”

詹姆斯回过头，脸上带着一个心灰意冷的表情。布洛克走向他，还是认真地对他说：“詹姆斯，你、你去了城堡以后，不要再倔强了，要好好地讨领主大人的欢心。贵族的生活是你想象不到的黑暗，你已经有了领主大人的宠爱，就会有无数的人妒忌你，要陷害你！你这么单纯，根本不懂这些诡计。你要做的就是好好抓住领主大人的心，只要他护着你，你就能平安。如果、如果有一天，领主愿意开恩放你出来，你可以来找我.....不管过了多久，我会照顾你的，我发誓！”

詹姆斯本来已经平静如止水的眼睛掠过了一丝触动，他咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说：“谢谢你，布洛克，你的好意，我会记住的。”

说完，他就转过身去，和蕾贝卡一起走进了屋子，门在他的身后关上，阻挡了布洛克的视线。

布洛克叹了一口气，心里翻江倒海一般。他当然爱着詹姆斯，但是现在在他的心里，只是希望罗杰斯领主是真喜欢詹姆斯，能看在青梅竹马的份上对他多加照顾，不然詹姆斯在那个吃人不吐骨头的贵族世界里，一定会落得死无全尸的下场。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫带着骑士们一路疾驰，总算在天还没有彻底黑之前回到了城堡。杜根跑过来为他牵马，看到史蒂夫脸色阴沉地可以拧出水，没敢问发生了什么事，看了一眼特意为詹姆斯准备的、城堡里最好的马车，车门被踢坏了，詹姆斯更是踪影全无。他缩了缩脖子，更加不敢多嘴。

史蒂夫一言不发地回到寝室，他颓废地坐在床上，伸手抚摸过已经没有一丝温度的床单。难以置信就在一个晚上前，他和詹姆斯还在这里温柔缠绵，互相倾诉爱慕之情，昨天的这个时候，他还在沉浸在要和詹姆斯共度一生的美梦中。谁能想到才过了一天不到的时间，他的世界、他的相信的一切竟然会产生如此天翻地覆地变化。

詹姆斯根本不爱自己，他爱上了别人。

这个认知让史蒂夫的心脏像被刺穿了一样地痛，他的心里充满了伤心、背叛、痛苦和委屈。原来詹姆斯只是利用他执行初夜权而已，原来詹姆斯说爱他那些话都是骗他的，原来一直以来自己为了和詹姆斯在一起所做的那些努力，全都是一场笑话！

想着自己为了讨詹姆斯欢心干过的那些傻事，一次又一次把自己的尊严扔在地上践踏，恳求詹姆斯的垂爱，已经有婚约的詹姆斯是不是在暗自嘲笑自己的愚蠢？

最可笑的是，直到今天早上，他还在绞尽脑汁想办法，如何能正正当当地把詹姆斯娶回来，让他名正言顺地成为罗杰斯领地最高贵的领主夫人，甚至不惜冒着罗杰斯家族在未来十年被贵族圈排挤、自己有可能被家族除名的风险。然而此时的詹姆斯在干什么呢？他在快马加鞭地赶回巴尔道夫村，去见他心爱的未婚夫！！

他还以为詹姆斯只是挂念家人才回家，还特意带了以前领主夫人专用的马车去接他，他想着回城的路上有几个小时，搂着詹姆斯坐在马车里，一起看沿途风景、愉快谈笑，是多么美好的事情。然而在他抵达的时候，却看到詹姆斯和他的未婚夫在难舍难分，在他没看到的地方，那个男人是不是会把詹姆斯抱在怀里，下流地亲吻？

想到这里，史蒂夫再次觉得怒火中烧，他今天真的应该直接把朗姆洛的头砍下来！

史蒂夫的心仿佛被生锈的锯子在切割，强烈的钝痛让他忍不住流下了泪水。他用了领主的权力强迫了詹姆斯，他为自己的行为而感到羞愧！他最鄙视的就是那种利用自己的地位逼迫平民的贵族，想不到今天他居然亲手把自己变成了和他们一样的人，而他强迫的对象，居然还是他一直捧在手心里、一点委屈也不舍得让他受的詹姆斯！

他现在恨不得要使劲折磨詹姆斯，让他哭泣、让他求饶、让他再也不敢再离开自己！

史蒂夫疲惫地倒在床上，像曾经羸弱无助的他一样把自己缩成了一个球，突然，他感到胸口的位置被什么硬物压住，他伸手一摸，这才想起来原来是今天早上他就放进外衣内兜里的詹姆斯的小像。他拿出小像仔细端详，画中头戴白玫瑰的詹姆斯还是美得不似人间所有，他眉眼间浓烈的爱意还是那么动人心弦。

如果时光能永远停在那一刻该有多好？

史蒂夫又苦又怒，他用力一甩手，詹姆斯的小像被扔出，狠狠地砸在了墙壁上，相框的玻璃摔了个粉碎，就好像此刻史蒂夫的心。

《上篇完》


End file.
